


他的城His City

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 本人非作者，代发。作者LostInTokyolofter地址：https://dongjingyeweiyang.lofter.com/
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Pep Guardiola, others implied
Kudos: 1





	他的城His City

作者LostinTokyo 

[瓜丁]读书日   
ABO家庭生活 

瓜迪奥拉推开房门，里面传来德布劳内和孩子们的嬉戏声，声音都又高又尖，根本分不清哪个是孩子、哪个是德布劳内。   
他把大衣脱下来挂在玄关，松了下领带。下午集团主席穆巴拉克来视察工作，和俱乐部高层以及足球经理瓜迪奥拉开了长时间会议。 

他将皮鞋磕下来，光着脚进门。德布劳内趴在地上和孩子们玩闹，大儿子咯咯笑着到处乱窜，躲避德布劳内的抓捕，小儿子还不大会走路，手脚并用傻乎乎爬来爬去。   
瓜迪奥拉不由得被这场景逗笑了。他走过去，从背后抱住德布劳内，趴在对方身上，探头去亲吻大儿子。孩子被爸爸的胡渣蹭得扭来扭去。德布劳内顶着背上的瓜迪奥拉，直起身，坐在地上，捞小儿子过来，当玩具揉来揉去。小儿子不堪忍受蹂躏，伸出小手，爬进瓜迪奥拉怀抱。 

“你吃了没？”德布劳内问，“我和孩子们都吃过了，他们吃饭可闹腾。” 

“还没。”瓜迪奥拉说。 

“怎么俱乐部开会、工作餐都不提供啦？你们不是每次都吃挺好的吗？” 

“他们去吃大餐了，我提前回来。”瓜迪奥拉说。实际上他接连几天没怎么休息，过于劳累，有点撑不住。不过，在这样的家庭生活面前，一切压力、一切疲惫似乎都不值一提。 

“那你快去吃点东西吧，”德布劳内说，“厨房里还有。” 

瓜迪奥拉放下小儿子，站起身。但是德布劳内又拉住了他。   
“佩普，我给你买了礼物。” 

“啊！”   
那个西班牙教练如梦初醒，狠狠拍了一下光秃秃的脑门。   
他沮丧地说。   
“抱歉，凯文，我给忙忘记了。” 

十二点还没有到，现在订还来得及。瓜迪奥拉赶紧打电话订了一些向日葵和郁金香。可以摆在玄关和花园，他想。实话说，他跟比利时人在一起多年，几乎不过什么节日，也就是生日稍做庆祝，互相见证对方越来越胖（德布劳内：我不胖！只是变得更强壮！），越来越老。但圣乔治日不一样，它被看作是加泰文化中的一部分。这对瓜迪奥拉，意义就变得更隆重。   
德布劳内送的礼物就摆在餐桌上，瓜迪奥拉咬着三明治看到了。一本儿童绘本，勇敢的狮子，封面上威风凛凛又很可爱的卡通狮子看起来跟德布劳内很像。瓜迪奥拉翻了两页，他差点叫出了声。这是本英文和加泰文绘本，市面上很少见。他曾经提过一嘴，想给孩子买本加泰语绘本，但在曼彻斯特根本买不到。他坐在餐桌前，把这本小册子翻完了。他的心被浓浓爱意填满了，以至于冷三明治吃起来都是热的。他感到自己和自己的文化被尊重，爱的意义是尊敬。   
我爱你，我敬你。 

他们刚在一起时，瓜迪奥拉教德布劳内过圣乔治日。他说，按照加泰文化，他得给德布劳内送书，对方送花作为回礼。比利时人订了一大捧红玫瑰，派人送到瓜迪奥拉在拜仁的办公室里。   
凯文，你点亮了我的小黑屋办公室，瓜迪奥拉开心地发消息感谢恋人。 

便宜着呢，算上派送费才99欧，德布劳内回复说，从你发的照片来看，明明是你头顶比较亮。 

德布劳内呢，他收到了瓜迪奥拉送给他的书，一本克鲁伊夫足球战术分析，并要求写读后感。   
在接下来的几年，圣乔治日比利时人仍然收到对方的礼物。他有时会记得送花，有时会忘记。有第一个孩子时，比利时人收到《孕期指南：饮食结构与心理调整》，要求他管住嘴、迈开腿。比利时人参加教练考试那年，得到了《足球最新速查手册》。而去年比利时人刚刚注册布鲁塞尔学院的经济管理课程，瓜迪奥拉就迫不及待地送了他一套厚比砖头的经济学原理，并告诉他，已经问过学校，就是用这套教材。 

佩普，今年我送你书吧，德布劳内无法忍受地说，你送我花就好了。 

那不行吧，瓜迪奥拉娇嗔地说，你是男孩子，我是女孩子呀。男孩子要送花，女孩子要送书。 

哎呀佩普，都什么时代，德布劳内拍拍瓜迪奥拉的肩，要平等、平等。 

德布劳内拍拍大儿子的胖脸蛋，俯身威胁说“小崽子你得要睡觉了”。 

“不睡觉会怎么样？”大儿子眨巴着眼睛。 

“你妈炸了，被你们气炸了，”德布劳内恶狠狠说，“然后你们福登哥哥给你们当后妈。” 

“可是妈妈你只有打游戏才炸，每天打游戏都炸，”大儿子委屈地说，“还不让我们告诉爸爸。” 

“……” 

“斯特林叔叔说你打游戏是菜鸡，”大儿子天真地问，“什么是菜鸡？能吃吗？” 

“TMD斯特林他才是超级菜鸡！吐饼菜鸡！” 

“凯文！”瓜迪奥拉推门进来。他刚送小儿子到保姆手里，孩子还小，晚上没人照料不行。大的这个呢，得慢慢学会自己睡觉了。 

德布劳内靠在儿童床边沿坐着，瓜迪奥拉偎依在他怀里，捧着那本勇敢的狮子绘本，给孩子念起了睡前故事。瓜迪奥拉刻意放慢声调，听起来非常温柔。德布劳内听得哈欠连天，满脑子都是“小崽子怎么还不睡我都要困死了”。   
男孩儿终于睡着了，在妈妈倒下之前。 

瓜迪奥拉合上书，搁到一边。他轻柔为孩子掖好被子，关上灯，和德布劳内一起蹑手蹑脚退出来。   
德布劳内把自己扔到主卧室大床上，床头柜花瓶里插着马蹄莲。他听着浴室里传来的水声，喊了一声。   
“佩普！” 

里面应了一声。   
“你要睡觉了吗？” 

“我想要那个。”德布劳内撕扯着抱枕说。 

“现在几点了？” 

“十点半，十点三十五。” 

“好吧，你稍等几分钟，你有点发情吗？” 

“没有，我吃了药，”德布劳内说，他停了一下，摸了摸自己的额头，“糟糕，我好像真有一点儿。”   
确实有一点儿，闭上眼睛，他能闻到自己气味的改变。 

一股醇厚的Alpha气味把他笼罩了，他抬起眼睛。瓜迪奥拉站在床边，俯身关切地看着他。   
“我真的吃了药，”比利时人委屈地说，“不知道为什么又发作。” 

“没事儿，我在呢。”   
瓜迪奥拉温柔地说。   
实际上，在这位Alpha刚进门时，看到德布劳内趴在地上和孩子们玩时，他就差点控制不住自己，想扑过去，疯狂拥抱、占有自己的Omega。   
作为情侣们的读书日，重点不在于读书，而在于最后一个字。 

[瓜丁/卡蘑]无意义的生活片段   
是我最喜欢的看西皮打仨小时麻将 

德布劳内知道瓜迪奥拉正等着四七饼。而右边呢，卡西同样听牌了，他单钓一个妖姬。   
德布劳内手上正既有妖姬又有四饼，而且凑不起牌。但他肯定不会打掉这两张牌。场上助攻做饼他第一，场下打麻将点炮？对不起，一边儿凉快去。   
至于他对面的哈维呢？眉头紧锁，大眼睛紧盯着眼前一溜麻将。 

十有八九又是他点炮。   
德布劳内想。   
哈维上来已经点了三次炮，输了个底朝天。   
德布劳内原以为大家一起打麻将会比较艰难。他平时在更衣室喜欢跟什么斯特林、阿奎罗这些脑瓜不好使的弱智玩，主要是玩得不累，而且总能赢。   
在发现度假别墅里有麻将室后，德布劳内提出打脱衣麻将。瓜迪奥拉和卡西都反对，他们提出赌钱，输最多的人不仅输钱，明天还要额外请吃大餐。 

好，德布劳内说。   
接着他们把筹码推到桌子上，五十欧五十欧下注。 

一轮之后，德布劳内理解了为什么不能玩脱衣麻将。这里面有个人特别弱智，如果脱衣，可能几局下来就光着屁股出去了，其余人没得玩。   
那个人就是他对面的哈维。   
说句实话，不上麻将桌，德布劳内真不敢相信哈维烂成这样。哈维人肉摄像机，思维极其敏捷，怎么也不像是曼城那些干啥啥不行的睿智队友。事实就是，哈维根本记不住牌，脑子全凭糨糊，出牌全凭心情。   
在比佛利时其实也这样，哈维只能跟托雷斯、拉莫斯这种智力水平的一起玩玩棋牌，着实令人心痛。怪不得克罗斯讥讽说，如果哈维当年转会拜仁，第一天就得在拜仁棋牌室被杀死了，这辈子看不到训练基地升起的太阳。 

“他可能是种动态视力，棋牌这种不动的他就根本记不住，”卡西解释说，“就像癞蛤蟆那种。” 

“你他妈才癞蛤蟆！”哈维愤怒地甩出一张牌，“七饼！” 

德布劳内绝望闭上眼睛。 

“胡啦！”瓜迪奥拉推倒麻将，大声说。 

输家们唉声叹气地给瓜迪奥拉递筹码，哈维是庄家外加点炮，翻上加翻口口翻，得给四倍筹码。 

“你真的好弱啊，”德布劳内翻了个白眼说，“跟弱智似的。” 

“他就是弱智，”卡西说，“烦死人。” 

“他逻辑不行，”瓜迪奥拉一边清点筹码，一边说，“思维混乱，逻辑感人，而且很情绪化。” 

“昨天输了掀桌子的是凯文，”哈维反驳说，“前天输了死活不认账的是伊克尔，再前天输了气哭了的是佩普，是你们一个个大爷输不起。” 

牌桌上暂时安静下来，只有洗麻将的哗哗声。   
“操。”德布劳内骂道。   
他觉得自己应该去洗洗手，一摸又是一手烂牌。玩了好几局，挖空心思也就屁胡了一把。 

“凯文，文明点，”瓜迪奥拉一边码着牌，一边批评说，“操，什么手气。” 

哈维看着卡西把脚抬上椅子抠脚，德布劳内一条腿压在瓜迪奥拉身上，瓜迪奥拉则焦虑地咬起了手指。   
“红中。” 

“杠。”卡西说。他把三张红中并排隔着，最后一张码在最上。 

“唉。”   
哈维叹了口气，他伸手去摸牌，翻开一看，惊喜叫出了声。   
“胡啦！” 

自摸胡翻番，哈维清点了一下，虽然还输着，但好歹挽回了不少损失。   
自这次走运后，这个晚上哈维运势好了不少，至少有输有赢。不到最后清点筹码，说不清谁是胜利者。   
不过，这世界上哪有什么史诗般的运气，哈维想，有的只是策略与抉择。虽然他根本记不住桌上的麻将，但他能记住每个人的脸。卡西不用说了，只要快赢就高潮脸了，掩饰不住得意；德布劳内一旦没办法赢，就会气得脸红脖子粗；瓜迪奥拉呢，他快赢时很平静，但预感自己必败就会异常焦虑。 

[瓜丁]裸体挑战   
突然裸体站在情侣面前，对方会是什么反应？   
说真的，瓜迪奥拉从来没有想过这个问题，德布劳内也没想过。 

这对于他们来说，不是问题的问题。毕竟他们在一起快六年了，同居也快四年了。而且，他们是同事，下班在一起，上班还在一起，工作和生活，事业和爱情，都是混合在一起。一年到头，他们不看到彼此的时间屈指可数。可能就休赛期抽个一周，他们稍微拉开一点距离。瓜迪奥拉允许德布劳内去找朋友们玩儿，不必汇报详情。瓜迪奥拉则忙于专心处理加泰事务。   
总会有好奇人士惊讶于为什么有情侣能忍受这种周而复始、密无间隙的方式。不过，当事人都感受良好。瓜迪奥拉把比利时人当成自己的孩子、学生、缪斯和艺术品。比利时人则非常享受瓜迪奥拉对他的依赖和吹捧。   
把这些浓缩到日常场景中，就会是如下例子。在家里，瓜迪奥拉会倚靠在德布劳内肩上、或者腿上，两个人一起看足球比赛视频分析，然后瓜迪奥拉讲战术思路。德布劳内右手搂着男友，左手抠脚。两个人交流、讨论意见，惹急了互骂。   
而到了第二天，在训练基地放映厅里，德布劳内坐在斯特林旁边，边抠脚边漫不经心地看瓜迪奥拉在屏幕前声嘶力竭、手舞足蹈。和在家的区别是，德布劳内认为，他可以换右手抠脚或者用两只手抠脚。当然区别也是有的，在训练基地他被禁止辱骂教练是弱智（尽管他觉得教练有时候真的脑子进水），当然教练也不准难堪地辱骂他是弱智（尽管教练气急时认为我怎么教出你这种笨蛋），要骂回家关起门来骂。工作场合嘛，要表现得职业，对得起自己的工资。 

这对情侣自认为他们在职业性上表现得不错，事实上也是。他们的爱情本来也是因为工作本身而产生，赢让他们更相爱，输则会让小家庭布满低气压。   
现在回到故事最开头的那句话，突然裸体站在情侣面前，对方会是什么反应？ 

正如当下，他们赤身裸体，互相惊讶地看着对方。接着，不约而同感受到一丝尴尬。   
瓜迪奥拉以为球员们都回去了，更衣室里没人，他才考虑用更衣室淋浴房。他下午接连开了几个会后，去健身房运动了一番，使得他想冲个澡换身衣服再回去，但健身房浴室热水坏了。他本来可以忍几分钟，开车回家再洗澡。但经过更衣室，里面早走空了。他想干脆用下更衣室淋浴房，就几分钟的事。   
他脱掉衣服，走进去，然后冷不丁发现德布劳内在里面。 

到底为什么会尴尬呢，他们在一起都多少年了，早就该看习惯看到吐。如果在家里，可能就丝毫没有半点不安，发现浴室花洒被对方占领了，另一个会披上浴巾去旁边客卧浴室解决。一个在淋浴，而另一个窝在浴缸里玩手机，也是常见画面。非要说原因，可能就是这种环境。更衣室淋浴房又大又亮，点着白织灯管，设备简陋，毫无遮挡，喷头离得近，就是为了让一大堆人在比赛和训练结束后，涌进来快速解决问题。他们自己家里呢，请设计师设计过，浴室同样装修得很高档大气，一看就是花了很多钱品味不俗。   
这种尴尬可能源于脱离了生活质感，直击心灵。 

“我以为没人了。”   
最后德布劳内说，他挪了下位置，将旁边喷头让得瓜迪奥拉。 

“健身房那边浴室坏了。”   
瓜迪奥拉说，他拧开开关，喷头喷出来的水落在他光头上。   
“我以为你回去了。” 

“我先做了气雾处理，再做了理疗，”德布劳内说，“腿上都是按摩油。” 

接着他们俩就不说话了。 

津琴科哼着RAP走进来时，才真正实力演绎了什么叫尴尬。   
他一走进更衣室淋浴房就傻了。更衣室没人，淋浴房也没有歌声传出来，他百分百确定他能一人独占整个淋浴房，他甚至能拧开所有喷头，想怎么冲就怎么冲！哈哈哈！ 

操，我死了。   
这是乌克兰人脑子里唯一想到。他做梦也没想到球队竟然还有两个人静悄悄在里面洗澡，是他们的西班牙教练和比利时中场。   
天哪，我要怎么办啊。   
他们在里面干什么？肯定不会是为了洗澡？到底是事前还是事后？还是事中？案发现场？ 

但是他现在什么也没穿，喷头也被他打开了。他站在那对情侣对面，脸红透了，不敢抬头看他们。他在心里默念着，求求你们继续，想干什么干什么，当我不存在。   
我不存在，我不存在，不存在。 

几秒钟后，乌克兰人意识到，没有最尴尬，只有更尴尬。由于过于紧张，他手里捏着的肥皂滑落到地上，啪地一声，非常响。   
……我死透了。   
他绝望地想。   
如果还能活着出去，简直可以在尴尬bot投稿此刻的窘况！小球员在更衣室淋浴房撞破教练和队长的情事！！接着肥皂掉了！！！   
下边高亮回帖准是这样。   
“然后你被迫加入了他们？”   
“是皇马厂牌不？你是伊斯科？”   
“好汉留种！跪谢！”   
“楼上的，万一巴萨厂牌……” 

肥皂随着水流漂到两排喷头中间。瓜迪奥拉上前一步，主动弯腰，捡起来递给津琴科。   
津琴科哆哆嗦嗦接过去，他注意到后边的德布劳内紧紧盯着瓜迪奥拉看，视线如同他在球场上一样审视。   
瓜迪奥拉没有马上站起来，而是保持蹲在地上的姿势。   
“要小心，别滑倒，别受伤。” 

“嗯。”   
津琴科紧张得要命，脸红到能滴血了，比九十分钟的德布劳内还红。 

“你怎么现在还在？” 

“我加练了，教练，”津琴科小声说，赶紧补充说，“我先休息了一会，再加练的。” 

“你练了什么？” 

津琴科老老实实回答，接着被问到更多细节。他一直低着头，教练保持着蹲在地上说话，好和他视线相迎。   
德布劳内伸脚趾去戳前面瓜迪奥拉的屁股，让他起来。最后不耐烦了，踢了一脚。 

喷头被关掉了，德布劳内和瓜迪奥拉一前一后离开了淋浴房。走之前，德布劳内还敲了一下墙上挂着的沐浴露，似乎是提醒，房间里就有挤压式洗液，有些人哪，特意带肥皂进来做什么。   
年轻的乌克兰人呢，总算松了一口气。   
妈妈，他在心里说，我从厂牌大战中捡回来清白，以后还要嫁人呢。 

德布劳内懒洋洋躺在按摩浴缸里泡澡，无聊玩着自己的手指，一只脚伸出浴缸边缘。   
他听到瓜迪奥拉走进来用花洒淋浴，眼皮都没有抬一下。一切都稀松平常，这种时候就毫无尴尬感。 

直到比利时人听到除了水声，还有西班牙教练吸鼻子的声音。   
“你咋啦，又生病了？” 

“应该没有。” 

“天天生病，你是不是不行了？” 

“……” 

“你以后不许去那里洗澡，实在没得用就回家洗。” 

“嗯。” 

“更衣室淋浴房没暖气，挺冷的，”比利时男孩咬着手指头说，“而且也不安全。” 

[瓜丁/卡蘑]大雨将至   
略有瓜鸟，ABO 

曼彻斯特大雨将至，阴沉潮湿，窗外夜幕已至，错开早樱落满地。   
瓜迪奥拉站在落地窗边，看花瓣离枝。他深深叹了一口气，举起话筒，装模作样地晃了一下话筒。前奏响起，他迎着屏幕开始引吭高歌。   
熟悉的旋律，他忘情摇摆着身体。九十年代卡拉OK情歌精选，句句如诗篇，首首为情愁。   
那是他的黄金年代，也是这个世界的黄金年代。在他年轻时，他曾经以为这个世界会变得更好，但实际上，也会像人一样变得更老。它不会变得更开放，也可能更保守。它不会变得更美好，也可能随时滑向深渊。   
人类语言不相通，你我悲喜不相知。 

隔了一个房间，哈维盘腿坐在沙发上，聚精会神看着电视剧。加泰爱情经典巨制，意难忘肥皂剧，二十年长跑，今晚要画下句点。   
片头曲一响起，哈维眼圈就红了。二十年长剧，浓聚了三代人六十年悲欢离合。经典台词被演员一演绎，他就哭出声来。   
一个误会欠了解释，一趟火车失了距离，半个世纪牵肠相思。   
大雨未至，泪已决堤。 

中间房间里，卡西和德布劳内端着手柄，摒住呼吸，小心翼翼。左边墙壁传来瓜迪奥拉沉醉于K歌之王鬼哭狼嚎，右边墙壁传来肥皂剧撕心裂肺台词，间杂着哈维哭泣号叫“你回头看一眼啊就一眼”，中间PS4大屏幕黑黝黝一片，只有鬼火幢幢。   
他们要赶在下雨前，占据这片基地。下雨之后，卡西和德布劳内防御装备会大受影响，他们也没有办法返回大本营换装备。 

德布劳内和卡西交换了一个眼神。德布劳内操纵的战士冲出战壕，疯狂射击。卡西紧跟其后，为他殿后和补充血瓶和弹药。   
屏幕下方被杀死的敌人不断上升。 

短暂沉默后，一大波敌人像潮水一般涌上来。这个房间顿时充斥了战士们的怒吼。   
“冲啊！统统杀光！”   
“冲啊！” 

以及免不了线路里工会成员和竞争工会之间互骂。   
卡西向德布劳内比了个“大哥真棒”的手势，比利时人不仅是位强壮凶悍的攻击高手，还熟练掌握荷兰语、德语、法语和英语，多种语言切换，骂人就跟他杀人一样，简洁又凶残。 

大雨将至。   
一曲终了，瓜迪奥拉朝着不存在的观众连抛媚眼。他最后坐在高脚凳上，趁着切歌时稍微调整呼吸。   
再一曲旋律响起，半生戎马，一世相思。   
他想起巴塞罗那大雨将至，埃斯蒂亚特伏在游泳池岸边对着他笑，他站在岸边打着伞。他想起菲戈转投皇马的那晚，那天阴云密布，他辗转反侧，孤枕难眠。   
他和葡萄牙人分手那天同样下着雨。葡萄牙人将他给的房钥匙、车钥匙都砸到他脸上，他送的名牌手表也不要了，推着小行李箱，昂着头，不发一言离开。   
但是葡萄牙人抓着行李箱的手还戴着他送的结婚戒指，再也没还给他，直至如今。   
他当然也不会忘记大雨将至，他捧起那个大眼睛男孩落满泪水的脸，郑重地告诉他。   
你十八岁时就嚷嚷着说你是大人，要我把你当大人看，可是今天还表现得像个小孩子。 

瓜迪奥拉拿起手机，发了一条短信，用了屏幕上那句歌词。 

他很快收到了回信。   
—你咋短信还能发成语音？ 

—对唱。 

对方给他回了下一句歌词，他情不自禁唱出声来。   
—瞧，你也发语音了，何塞。 

—别半夜发情，你的小男友呢？我的小男友可在我身边。 

—听到这首情歌，就想起你。你啥时过来唱卡拉OK，凯文给我买到了九十年代KTV歌库。 

—不用啦，我在曼彻斯特你不请我，现在对不起，伦敦夜生活丰富。 

—我想也是。 

—找你的小男友去！我真不明白你的眼光，佩普，越嫁越差。当初我还以为你最后会找个比我强的呢。 

—罗伯特巴乔？   
瓜迪奥拉猜手机那头的穆里尼奥肯定笑出了声，那使得他又继续写道。   
—唉，谁能比你强呢，何塞？你让我上哪儿找那样的人？你是特殊的一个。 

他不再收到短信。 

哈维敲了敲游戏室的门。门开着，里面两个男人正在奋力厮杀，盯着屏幕，眼睛放着光，手指上下翻飞，力气大得能捏碎手柄。 

“伊克尔。”   
他靠在门口，眼巴巴地等了一会儿。任何一个沉浸于游戏中的人都不会注意到自己的恋人。毕竟，你只是有点寂寞，而我却是赶着拯救世界。 

“伊克尔。”   
他又喊了一声。 

这次总算有点回音。   
“别烦我！忙着呢！”   
卡西冷酷地说。稍有闪失，这个世界就要被邪恶势力摧毁了，他的兄弟需要他，他的工会需要他。 

哈维靠在床上，给电视剧最终季推特下边留言，刷满了眼泪emoji。   
卡西回来了，一屁股坐在床上。 

“你游戏打完了？”哈维问。 

“没有，”卡西瘫倒在床上，“德布劳内太激动了，把手柄捏坏了。” 

“我以为你的手柄先坏？” 

“已经捏坏了，给我换了个备用的。等他的坏了就没得换了。”   
卡西说。   
“好爽，我今天杀了一千六百一十一个人，单日最高记录。” 

“佩普。”   
比利时男孩猛然推开KTV房间的门，吓得正在发短信跟老情人聊骚的瓜迪奥拉手机都掉在地上。 

男孩儿看起来非常兴奋。他走过去，捧起瓜迪奥拉的脸，给了对方一个深吻。他浓烈气味往外涌动，直喷到瓜迪奥拉脸上。   
“怎么了，凯文？” 

“我今天杀了两千一百七十五个人，我是整个公会的第一名！”   
德布劳内兴奋地说。   
他按住瓜迪奥拉的肩，深深吻了下去。 

瓜迪奥拉想要挣开男孩的怀抱，但那是不可能的。德布劳内扣住了他的两只手腕，一把将他压到落地窗上。   
“佩普，我爱你。” 

哈维一边刷着电视剧推特下边评论，一边点赞。高赞评论十分感人，他忍不住又落下泪来。   
他旁边的卡西同样捏着手机，却在哈哈大笑，笑得眼泪快掉出来。   
“你看华金发的视频没？”卡西重重拍了一下哈维，“笑死我了，他怎么这么搞笑！” 

“……” 

“华金真是太有意思啦，”卡西感慨说，“以前和他在一起的每一天都那么快乐。” 

“……”   
刷到卡西转发的华金视频，哈维恶狠狠点了个赞。 

“大卫也特别有意思，”卡西继续说，他刚刷到贝克汉姆发的INS，马上点赞，“我们每天训练在一起玩，回家在一起玩。他让我教他说西班牙语，最后他从罗纳尔多和菲戈那里学会了一口正宗葡萄牙语。” 

“……”   
哈维刷到卡西转发的一张皇马球员比赛旧照，他恶狠狠地没有点赞。绝不给皇马点一个赞，这是他做人的底线。 

卡西刷到今天游戏工会庆祝夺下基地INS，他点了赞，并艾特给德布劳内。   
“德布劳内还挺好闻的。” 

“啥？” 

“他的气味很好闻，”卡西解释说，“他今天杀了两千一百七十五个人，公会头号功臣。” 

“希望你说的不是我理解的那个意思，伊克尔，”哈维紧皱起眉头，“你可是个有男友的Alpha。” 

“他打游戏打嗨了，然后他就去找瓜迪奥拉了，”卡西继续说，“他闻起来确实很不错，我越来越理解为什么瓜迪奥拉会找上他。你知道吗，我以前还以为瓜迪奥拉会跟穆里尼奥复合。我怀疑穆里尼奥也是这么想的。”   
他话音未落，被一股愤怒的Omega攻击素砸在脸上。 

曼彻斯特暴雨疯狂下了一阵，电闪雷鸣，地动山摇。京多安走到窗前，拉开窗帘。   
他本来想看看天气如何，但他的视线却被邻居家的落地窗带走了。二楼房间没有开灯，窗帘开着，闪电划过，映照出两个纠缠的身影。 

好吧，京多安想，隔壁两口子又在晒恩爱了。说真的，给西班牙教练和比利时人当邻居容易吗？   
下一秒，这位曼城中场意识到自己看错了。两个人只有两条腿，那肯定不是曼城那对蓝色情侣，而是住在他们家的一对客人。今天早上还在曼城参观和观看训练课。   
京多安视线往下移，一楼落地窗窗帘拉得紧紧的，但却开着灯。他仔细观察了一下，那里也有两个重叠人影，并且有四条腿。 

[瓜丁]Animal Instinct   
ABO文 

德布劳内背抵着墙壁，屏住了呼吸。   
瓜迪奥拉很少会这么做，Alpha气味完全迸发出来，将他的Omega牢牢笼罩在里面。那闻起来非常严厉、不容置疑，像是一位国王坐在高高王座上，手执权杖，冷冰冰地说，我就是这里的法律。当然，他很少这么做，因为他不傻，脖子上长着脑袋。大部分时候，他散发给德布劳内的气味信息更加冷静克制，甚至娇柔妩媚，闻起来性感十足。毕竟，他大部分时候根本打不过他的Omega。德布劳内比他年轻二十岁，身强力壮，能打他一个半。一个Alpha倘若能用魅力解决问题，何必要付诸武力呢。   
但德布劳内的脾气注定他不肯在这种时候示弱。身体本能，或者说是动物直觉，正在警告他屈服，或者逃离此地。信息素在自然界、包括人类社会，对于生存大有裨益。猛虎下山，虎啸山林，大部分动物迅猛逃离。倒过来说，当这头猛兽受了伤或者过度疲倦，它就应该立刻隐藏自己的气息，找个隐蔽位置躲藏起来，避免它的敌人们趁机报复。德布劳内看来不愿遵循自然法则，他仍然往外释放攻击素，尽管他举起的枪膛里没有一颗子弹。 

“凯文，”瓜迪奥拉更加生气，“你是不是欠收拾。”   
双方实力悬殊，还要玩儿对攻，那等着血洗赛场，比分上双。 

比利时人挑衅式地盯着他的Alpha。   
他就是没错，错的是教练，德布劳内固执地想。比赛结束后，教练和他的男友、最爱的中场球员处在剑拔弩张中。德布劳内认为自己今天在赛场上表现非常好，赛后评分证明了这一点。他完全沉浸在比赛节奏中，酣畅淋漓。第八十分钟，他注意到瓜迪奥拉把福登叫起来热身。他判断瓜迪奥拉肯定准备用福登换下马赫雷斯，加强中场控制，最后几分钟倒脚战术，苟到终场。他不太同意这种思路，对方最后阶段拼抢得很凶，靠苟不一定苟得住。当然，他也理解教练的想法。教练不得不选择保守战术，比赛太密集了，又什么冠军都想要。   
直到停球时，第四官员举起来电子牌，47号换17号。   
德布劳内还在看马赫雷斯，马赫雷斯一动不动地叉腰看着他。主裁判呢，也紧盯着他看。 

比利时人下场了，他不仅脸上的毛细血管爆炸，大脑也在爆炸。X你的瓜迪奥拉，我招你惹你了？吃你家大米了（好吧，是吃你家大米了）？换我做什么，进攻不要了？你脑子又双叒叕进水了？他一把推开要过来和他拥抱的瓜迪奥拉，径直朝更衣室走去，反正比赛没几分钟就要结束。   
比赛结束了，瓜迪奥拉冲进更衣室，再度和他的球员们拥抱，感谢他们的付出。他同样拥抱了德布劳内，试图安抚他。这次德布劳内没有直接推开对方，只是没搭理。在更衣室尽量表现得职业，这是他们关系中重要的一环。在这一切例行活动都结束，回到私人场合，他们立刻爆发了激烈争吵。和世界上绝大多数情侣一样，他们经常吵架，就算是车轱辘也要车轱辘大战三百回合。西班牙教练身经百战，比利时人呢，你哪只眼睛看他吃过素？前切尔西教练穆里尼奥至少有一点说的是正确的，这个比利时男孩就是敢冲进教练办公室，为上场时间掀桌子大吵大闹。 

但今天的战火点燃得比往日更甚。尤其是瓜迪奥拉一开始完全放低身段，任凭德布劳内指着他的鼻子发泄怒火，但轻言细语的解释和柔情似水的安抚根本控制不住眼前这头暴走的野兽。   
是保护性换人，凯文，你今天表现得很好，我很满意。 

你就是不相信我，你就是脑子进水，德布劳内大声说，你没看到我下来，右路进攻都瘫痪了吗？ 

我怕你受伤，凯文，让你早点下来休息，我们还有很多比赛。 

我不需要什么休息！青训总监给你压力了吧，那个小孩整天闹事。 

我根本就不需要给你解释，凯文，我让你上你就得上，让你下你就得下。你什么态度？我还得在媒体面前给你找补。 

因为你眼瞎又胆小，患得患失，瞎JB变阵，瞎JB换人，德布劳内挖苦说，上次对狼队…… 

西班牙Alpha的气息席卷了房间，海啸般将比利时Omega给淹没了。 

比利时人梗着脖子，瓜迪奥拉的气息将他压迫得很紧。他抿紧嘴唇，绷紧身体，随时准备投入战斗。他散发出来的气味毫不留情地暴露了他此刻的虚弱无力，一场剧烈的足球比赛消耗干净了他血液里的免疫球蛋白，红条蓝条双双清空。他头痛欲裂，应该躺下睡觉，立刻马上，而不是昂首挺胸，跟他的教练硬犟。   
瓜迪奥拉向他靠近，呼吸声喷到他脸上。   
“你真的觉得你还行吗，凯文？” 

“当然。”比利时人坚持着。 

“那好，让我看看你有多行。”瓜迪奥拉说。他气极反笑了，手搁在他的比利时Omega腰上。 

“一整夜都行，就怕你不行，佩普，”德布劳内说，他主动反握住瓜迪奥拉放在他腰上的手，“我今天是MVP，被该死的教练该死地提前换下场的MVP。”   
他得到了一个吻，先落在鼻尖，再浅浅落在嘴唇。他不满意地张开嘴，想要索取一个深吻，但瓜迪奥拉已经错开了他的嘴唇，偏头咬住他的后颈。强烈的Alpha气息将这只比利时Omega禁锢其间，信息素就像绵密的针一样扎入。德布劳内的嘴部、鼻腔，身上的每一寸皮肤，成万上亿的表面受体它们疯狂识别、结合起Alpha气味小分子。这是我们的主人！速速打开城门！迎接主人！它们精准辨别后，满意地将这条信息传遍全身。   
瓜迪奥拉的手从德布劳内的运动裤伸进去，在腰窝按摩转圈，揉捏起臀瓣。而比利时人呢，他凶悍地扯掉了西班牙教练的蓝色领带，一条细长的绸缎缠在手上。他低头吻住对方，强迫对方吻得很深。他浑身发烫，点燃欲望。他不害怕被自己的Alpha强制发情，他面前这位Alpha无与伦比，仿佛置身巴塞罗那阳光海滩，彻底覆盖了他的旧回忆——他曾经被一条蛇分叉的舌头探进嘴里，与他的舌尖纠缠，被这条蛇咬住后颈，用蛇尾刺穿穴口，往他身体深处注满毒液，最后剜开了他的心脏。 

……长裤被扔到地上，德布劳内头一沾到枕头，他首先想到就是睡觉。他异常疲倦，随时随地都能睡着。唯一支撑他的是欲望的火焰，他趴在床上，不由自主抬高臀部，期待得到点什么。 

瓜迪奥拉覆盖上来，吻了他的背，轻轻吮吸着他后颈腺体。   
“你要是想睡觉，今天就算了，凯文。” 

“不行！”比利时人粗声粗气地说，“我要是睡着了，肯定是因为你不行！”   
他主动将自己的下半身向对方的下半身磨蹭，渗出的体液染到瓜迪奥拉的西裤上。   
他已经发情了。 

他的背部又得到了更多亲吻，从后颈开始，依次落到他的肩胛、脊椎和后腰。瓜迪奥拉的手指埋进他的臀瓣之中，搅动着穴口。大量润滑剂被抹进来，冰冷粘稠的液体惹得后穴收紧，含住了手指。这个比利时人仍然处在赛后脱水状态中，分泌体液非常少，需要润滑剂辅助。   
这对一个发情中的Omega来说就很丢脸了。德布劳内不想要这个，不想要润滑剂，不想要手指。他迫不及待想要点实际的，将他空虚欲望填满。他伸手往后探，不耐烦拨开瓜迪奥拉的手，不让对方碰触自己。瓜迪奥拉拉开他的手腕，他又伸手过来，挡住穴口，并且比了一个中指。他是在警告自己的Alpha，如果只用手指的话，那他自己来就可以了，要你做什么。   
比利时人这种嚣张举动遭到了惩罚。瓜迪奥拉抓住他的手腕，拧到背后，在他的屁股上扇了几下。他一半是疼痛，一半是情欲，下意识移动身体，两条腿交叠起来。结果他又狠狠挨了两下，下手非常重，和刚才小打小闹相比，明显用上了手劲，疼得他眼泪都涌出来。   
你的位置感呢？   
这是那位严厉的、患有强迫症的西班牙教练的底线。比利时人只好乖乖地重新分开腿，将自己摆到“正确的位置”上。 

“你把我给你的所有机会都浪费了，凯文，接下来老规矩，你不道歉，我不会停。”   
瓜迪奥拉说，他轻咬了一口比利时人的耳垂。 

这个比利时人还想应战呢。瓜迪奥拉抓住了他的胯部，第一下就顶住了生殖腔入口。金色头颅扬起来一道弧线，发出惊叫。他浑身颤栗，第二下生殖腔就被撞开了小口。他自己的X器高扬。大脑一片空白，极致的快乐和难耐的疼痛劈开了他的头盖骨，注进脑髓。片刻后，他才意识地自己高潮了。   
开场缴械。   
疲倦更深，情欲也更深。比利时人趴在床上，拿手挡着自己的眼睛，不时发出闷哼声。他可能稍稍习惯了瓜迪奥拉冲击的节奏，也可能生殖腔不再拒绝异物的蹂躏。可是下一秒呢，他被瓜迪奥拉的手臂整个搂过腰部，将他向后拉。先前挨过巴掌的臀尖狠狠撞在西班牙教练的胯骨，疼痛收紧穴口。与此同时，生殖腔被无情刺穿，体液混合着润滑剂往下流，大腿内侧一片狼籍。   
比利时人第二次哭叫出声来。   
他完了。 

“你还行吗，凯文？”   
西班牙教练的声音在耳边轻柔响起。 

比利时人仍然不肯认输，他脸埋在手臂里，带着哭腔，艰难地表示。   
“行。” 

他被瓜迪奥拉按住肩膀，翻过来，仰面躺着。为了遮掩自己的窘况，他抓过抱枕，两只手臂交错，密不透风，挡在自己脸上。   
瓜迪奥拉托高他的腰部，往下边垫了个靠枕。他胸口剧烈起伏，两条腿发颤。他浑身无力，从靠枕上滑落下来，合上腿。那使得他的腿被抬高，屁股上又挨了两下，打得要多重有多重。   
这个比利时人呜咽了一声，强忍着眼泪，将自己摆到“正确的位置”上，再度分开腿。 

西班牙教练再次深深埋进了他身体里，比刚才节奏要轻柔得多，一下下撞击，像是在抚慰饱受蹂躏的生殖腔，德布劳内试着配合地抬起左腿，搭在瓜迪奥拉腰上。那条腿不争气地掉下了下去，就好像不长在他身上，而是一条软绵绵的面包。他不得不换成右腿，仍然失败，他已经没有任何力量支撑自己。 

“让我来。”   
西班牙教练温柔地说，他伸手托住比利时人两条大腿。那让他们之间距离更近，狠狠顶向了生殖腔深处。 

比利时人再度叫出声。   
他一旦松开嘴唇，张开嘴呼吸，他就没办法控制自己了。每被深入一次内里，他就发出一声难耐的尖叫。他破音了，带着哭腔，听起来又高又尖。瓜迪奥拉有时会拿家里那只尖叫鸡玩具来取笑他，“瞧，凯文， 你除了津琴科之外的另一位兄弟”。 

挡在脸上的枕头被从中间扯破，白色羽毛四处飞舞。比利时人红透了的面孔从枕头下露出来，满脸都是泪痕。他大口喘着气，像条被扔在甲板上的鱼。   
“对不起，佩普，”他最后说，“我错了。” 

德布劳内躺在床上，一动不动。他看到瓜迪奥拉取下安全套，先检查了一下，才打成结，扔进垃圾桶。 

瓜迪奥拉转身坐在床边，委屈地看着德布劳内。   
“你要是受伤了，就不能保护我了，凯文，所以我得安排好你的出场时间，避免你受伤。” 

“嗯。”   
比利时人眨了一下眼睛，他连动一下手指的力气都没有了。 

瓜迪奥拉弯腰给了德布劳内一个浅吻。他将手轻轻放在德布劳内小腹，时轻时重画着圈，从耻骨肌开始检查，接着伸手滑进两腿之间，按摩起大腿内侧内收肌，再检查膝弯处两边韧带。他把德布劳内翻过来，指尖按压着盆骨底部坐骨肌肉群。这些情事中的“重点部位”检查结束之后，瓜迪奥拉开始按摩放松对方的肩部和背部肌肉。   
德布劳内懒洋洋趴在床上，闭上眼睛，享受着西班牙教练温柔又舒适的按摩。第一次发生关系后，在德国慕尼黑索芬大街，德布劳内就领教过瓜迪奥拉的全套事后服务，充分展示了“这，就叫专业”。   
至于自己在这场难耐情事中吃尽苦头的地方呢，屁股上又酸又涨，火辣辣痛感从穴口一直延伸到生殖腔。西班牙教练肯定是不会管的，更不准他自己去揉一下。   
那是你该得的。   
这是西班牙教练原话。   
一个Omega不可能被这点儿小问题困扰，休息休息就恢复了。 

[瓜丁]假装是迪斯尼公主   
瓜丁/玫瑰，之前说的那篇玎坤Omega姐妹情 

德布劳内踩了一脚油门，兰博基尼加速很快。转弯时，他瞥了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的阿奎罗，对方还拿冰袋撑着额头，在座位上缩成一团。   
他将车径直开进车库里，和一辆路虎停在一起。开门下车后，他准备去扶一把阿奎罗。但对方已经自己下车了，并将冰袋扔进车库里的垃圾桶。 

“没事儿，凯文。”阿奎罗打开房门说，挤出个笑容。 

这位前锋肯定不是真的没事儿，他一进门就直接坐在地上，一动不动了。他有点儿发情期，不算严重。像他这种职业球员，早在职业生涯早期就会将发情期控制得很好，尽量不影响赛季。不过，凡事都有例外，特别是英超这种对球员不友好的联赛。天气剧烈变化、训练过于紧张或者是情绪波动，都可能会引起身体的反应，就像是明明才只一月，短暂升温后，曼彻斯特街头樱花傻傻开放，最后混着雨雪掉在地上。   
对于这些意外情况，如何处理他们当然也烂熟于心。有自己的Alpha最好，能很快平息症状。没有的话，服用短效抑制剂立竿见影，但麻烦的是接下来四十八个小时无法参加正式比赛。短效抑制剂含有大量激素，四十八小时内代谢不掉，无法通过药检。   
最后还有一条古老的道路，那就是硬挺着，期待这波风浪尽早平息。 

德布劳内知道阿奎罗肯定优先选择硬挺着，后天晚上有比赛，他肯定不会想被移除大名单。队医理解这一点，开了药拿回家，要求服用前向队医报备。德布劳内有些担心，主动提出送阿奎罗回家，并且陪到晚上。让一个Omega去陪伴另一个Omega当然是最好的，他们彼此理解，尤其在发情期不会给对方造成心理和生理上的压力。 

阿奎罗坐在地板上，脸埋进膝盖里。德布劳内坐在他旁边，什么也没说。他听到对方深深的呼吸声。年长的球员很有经验，肯定会比年轻的更知道如何处理突发情况。   
但德布劳内还是希望能帮到对方，尽管他什么也做不了。他伸手，抚摸对方的后颈，那里留着浅浅印痕。他沿着肩线摩挲，最后将胳膊搭在对方肩上。   
一股Omega气味绽放出来，令人目眩神迷。德布劳内瞬间恍神了，气味控制了他的感官，他看到五颜六色的气球升上天空，旋转木马缓缓转动，孩子们笑声、欢呼声此起彼伏。他穿越游乐场继续往前走，就到了街边集市，热带水果玲琅满目，小贩们叫卖着各种精致手工艺品，熙熙攘攘都是人群。最后一位身着纱丽的异域女郎拉住了他，告诉他这里有全镇上最好自酿果酒，要不要来一杯。 

德布劳内睁开眼睛，阿奎罗已经从膝盖中抬起头，紧盯着他看。 

“我去给你倒杯水。”   
德布劳内起身说。   
他去厨房，挑了几个橙子，扔进榨汁机。这个比利时人唯一会干的活就是榨橙汁。橙汁多么好，发情期尤其需要。

榨汁机轰鸣声中，阿奎罗也来到了厨房。他闻起来没有刚才气味浓郁了，可能症状缓解了不少。   
“我做点沙拉，你吃吗？” 

“好呀。”   
德布劳内说。他将鲜榨橙汁给对方和自己都倒了一杯。 

阿奎罗的厨艺属于单身汉不让自己饿死的水平，凑合着能吃。他选了几种新鲜蔬菜，加了点现成的肉和鸡蛋，简单处理成沙拉。   
“想吃什么你就自己拿。”   
阿奎罗说，他给自己盘子里洒上厚厚一层起司。 

“嗯。”   
德布劳内浇了一圈果醋，掏手机拍了几张，然后才开始吃饭。 

最开始他们认识时，阿奎罗发现德布劳内在外边吃饭必拍照。他以为对方是那种朋友圈达人，结果发现德布劳内网上账号空空如也。他甚至差点误会是不是德布劳内设了权限，要不就开了小号，只给亲朋好友看。 

他肯定是拍下来给瓜迪奥拉报备的，梅西一针见血地指出。 

“你闻起来好甜，”德布劳内边吃饭边说，“就像热带水果，特别具有吸引力。” 

“……榴莲？”   
阿奎罗假装认真地回答。 

德布劳内被逗笑了。   
“没有，就像菠萝、芒果、火轮果之类，颜色鲜艳，口感香甜。”   
这位比利时人认识的另一位Omega朋友也特别甜，但跟阿奎罗的甜不一样。阿扎尔闻起来和抱起来都像软绵绵的棉花糖。他一直认为（也可能是库尔图瓦灌输给他的观念），这种甜味增加了Omega的性吸引力，让他们艳光四射、富有魅力。   
甚至他知道的一位Omega教练也是很甜的。当年在切尔西年会上，德布劳内敏锐地捕捉到一股Omega甜腻气息，如上等葡萄酒般醇厚、浓郁。那感觉很迷人，探戈般欲拒还迎。他顺着气味看过去，发现他们的教练穆里尼奥正端着酒杯和俱乐部老板阿布谈笑风生，不久后他们就宣布复婚了。 

阿奎罗打开一盒切片水果，里面是菠萝、芒果和火轮果。   
他起身将果盘递给德布劳内。   
“那你现在可以把我吃掉。” 

他们距离很近，特别是阿奎罗将双手都搭在德布劳内肩上。阿奎罗本人的香味和水果香气混合在一起，喷在德布劳内脸上。   
德布劳内能理解对方正在经历一些不太舒服的体验，高热、焦躁、空虚、湿透的内里，Omega发情得不到缓解可不是好受的。尽管他并不是个喜欢身体接触的人，他主动给了阿奎罗一个紧密的拥抱。   
……接着他又看到那位身着纱丽的异域女郎，问他要不要尝尝世界上最好的果酒。 

“你闻起来太甜太甜了。”   
德布劳内感慨。 

“你闻起来也很棒，凯文。” 

“我觉得我闻起来攻击性太强了。” 

“但闻起来很强大，给人安全感。” 

电话响起来，三种铃声。阿奎罗拿过两个手机，梅西和本杰明都给他打电话。阿奎罗的儿子本杰明在地球那一边阿根廷刚起床，而梅西正在苏亚雷斯家玩游戏。   
德布劳内这边收到瓜迪奥拉发的短信。今天训练一结束，教练和体育总监赶去伦敦参加英超俱乐部会议，要到晚上比较晚才能回。   
德布劳内简单回了瓜迪奥拉的讯息，并把自己的晚餐照片发过去。 

阿奎罗呢，正在同时与本杰明和梅西聊天，有说有笑。他也让本杰明向梅西打招呼。德布劳内听不懂西语，不知道阿奎罗在说什么，但显然两边都被逗得很开心。   
作为一位气味香甜迷人的Omega，阿奎罗情史辉煌能出书。他早早结婚又离婚，孩子已经上小学。 

我离婚一年多，才和里奥在一起，阿奎罗强调说，之前他们之间没有考虑过。   
德布劳内相信这一点。当年，英国太阳报最先报道球王的恋情，对象是一位带着孩子的单亲妈妈，南美甜心，非常迷人，能歌善舞，俘获了球王的心。然后加泰体育报和阿根廷回声报同时有图有真相揭开八卦。唯一可惜的是，两边媒体报道出来的不是同一个人。 

他说我让他感到开心，阿奎罗对此表示，如果还有其他人能让他开心，我也会为他开心，我和里奥永远是朋友。 

德布劳内看到阿奎罗对着两边手机镜头，唱歌、跳舞，接着凑脸过去亲吻了两边屏幕，最后挥手告别，关掉了通讯。   
德布劳内想起来他和瓜迪奥拉一起去看电影，他们俩在影院包厢里笑着抱成一团。第二天训练时还想笑，瓜迪奥拉特意跑过来警告，让德布劳内别笑，但自己忍不住先笑了。   
因为他们两个都觉得，阿奎罗好像电影里的阿拉丁。   
最重要的是，他就是位翻版阿拉丁。一位勇敢、乐观的阿拉丁总能赢得公主（或者国王）的芳心。 

“你好像什么时候都很开心，发生什么都笑嘻嘻不在意。”   
德布劳内说，他给对方拿了个冰袋，发情期高热仍然没有退。 

那位曼城前锋直接躺倒在厨房地板上，他看起来非常虚弱，精神状态倒还一如既往地不错。   
他拿手指着冰箱和储藏室，开心地解释说。   
“因为有东西吃我就很快乐，你看里面都塞满了。”   
他猜德布劳内理解不了这一点，没有挨过饿，就不会知道，有食物吃是世界上最大的幸福。其它什么都不重要，都可以不计较。 

“嗯。” 

“但你可不能向教练告密，我冰箱里都有什么。” 

“不会的，”德布劳内说，“他说他已经放弃管理你们了，他只专心管着我。你别躺在这里，我送你回卧室？”   
他没有劝赶快吃抑制剂一了百了，而是拉过对方的手臂。 

那天晚上晚些时候，瓜迪奥拉开车来接德布劳内回去。教练将车停在路口，而不是阿奎罗家门口。他不确定自己的球员情况怎么样，作为Alpha最好还是保持距离，避免增加负担。   
“他现在还行，”德布劳内上车后说，“已经睡了。” 

“他就这么硬挺着？” 

“嗯，他不想错过后天的比赛，”德布劳内系上安全带，“他闻起来可真甜，我要是Alpha肯定得发疯。” 

瓜迪奥拉笑起来，他柔声说。   
“你闻起来最棒，凯文。” 

“我都不甜。” 

“可我喜欢。”   
瓜迪奥拉说，他侧身给了德布劳内一个拥抱，并亲吻一下鼻尖。   
“你是不是也有点……” 

他的Omega把他抱紧了。   
“快点回家，佩普，不然这辆车就毁了。” 

[瓜丁/瓜鸟]舞！舞！舞！   
布鸟提及 

德布劳内摊着腿，坐在床上，百无聊赖地翻着一份印满汽车和比基尼的男士杂志。   
他打了个哈欠，手机响了。斯特林打电话问他为什么还不赶紧上号。 

兄弟们都在，就等你来做饼呢，斯特林大声说，今天咱们开把大的，拿下这个基地。 

我今天上不了线，德布劳内说。 

咋啦，斯特林叫出了声，是不是教练又不准你玩游戏？ 

那倒是没有，德布劳内无奈地说，但他把我的Play Station占着了，每天疯狂上分，我正在想要不要再买一个？ 

电话那头斯特林同情地惨叫了一声，挂断了电话。   
德布劳内看了看时间，怀疑西班牙教练今天晚上又打算玩到接近十二点再回来上床睡觉。电子鸦片诚不欺我，瓜迪奥拉这种胜负心突破天际的性格，立刻沉迷了进去，因为认输就等于要了他的命。 

德布劳内起身去了活动室，里面的音乐声震耳欲聋，连房间里的灯都换成了派对灯，五颜六色，忽明忽暗。舞池中央，加泰舞王戴着VR眼镜，触电似抖动着身体，不时用力甩头，引吭高歌。他如果有头发，甩起来应该很得劲。一曲终了，虚拟掌声、口哨声接连起伏，加泰舞王兴奋地对着虚空连做了几个飞吻。大屏幕上啪啪啪上分，不停显示perfact、perfact、perfact。几秒后，对阵成绩榜和单人排名榜显示出来。   
德布劳内踢了一下门框，瓜迪奥拉根本没反应，忙着热身，活动膝盖，准备跳下一支。   
一周前，德布劳内肩膀受伤，瓜迪奥拉下了禁令，禁止摸手柄。德布劳内提议说，那你玩儿吧。他给瓜迪奥拉上了个Josep_four的号，让对方去玩斗舞大赛。瓜迪奥拉本来一直表示没兴趣，说不会跳当下的舞曲。但那天系统里，突然上了一堆劲歌金曲1995，瓜迪奥拉顿时来了兴致。潘多拉魔盒一打开，这下可不得了，瓜迪奥拉连高尔夫也不打了，天天挤时间上线打卡跳舞。 

—说实话，在巴塞罗那，根本就不会想回家。   
瓜迪奥拉告诉德布劳内。   
—夜生活太丰富多彩，太好玩了。我在你这个年纪，每天餐厅、海滩、迪厅连轴转，天天跳到半夜。 

—你在曼彻斯特也可以，你看阿奎罗天天抱怨曼彻斯特夜生活质量低劣，枯燥乏味，还不是天天出去玩到半夜。   
德布劳内说。 

—差太远了，连吃饭地方都没两家。   
瓜迪奥拉感慨说。   
—而且实在是太忙太忙。 

“凯文。”   
沉浸在虚拟舞池中的瓜迪奥拉终于注意到德布劳内的存在，伸手将对方强拉进舞池。 

德布劳内小小地抗议了一下，瓜迪奥拉搂过他的腰，将他面向屏幕。摄像头识别出德布劳内，发出选手加入的声响。   
德布劳内抬起右手，系统发出错误的爆破声，瓜迪奥拉连忙拉起他的左手，系统这才换成了正确的短笛声。随着音乐，德布劳内将手搭在瓜迪奥拉腰上，感受对方三百六十度摇摆着胯部。瓜迪奥拉一边摆臀，一边捧过他的脸，给了他一个浅吻。   
这不是规定动作，他们俩双双得了个错误的提示音。 

舞池里灯光暧昧，音乐声像鼓点一样敲击着心跳。那个时候，在瓜迪奥拉还不到德布劳内现在的年纪时，餐厅、海滩、迪厅，瓜迪奥拉有时是和葡萄牙人一起享受，不是这个葡萄牙人，就是那个葡萄牙人。   
他会特意开最好的跑车去接那个葡萄牙人，一起去巴塞罗那最好的餐厅吃饭。夜幕降临，在海滩上散步、聊天，然后一起去夜店尽情狂舞。   
葡萄牙人会送他最喜欢的书、最喜欢的唱片，最喜欢的香水，每一样都是最。葡萄牙人了解他，会买给他当礼物，享受他拆开礼物时的感动和惊喜。当然接下来瓜迪奥拉说，“投桃报李，何塞，这周我请吃饭”，这句话最重要。   
不过，葡萄牙人自尊心很高，瓜迪奥拉知道这一点。瓜迪奥拉从来没有隐藏他们的关系，但也没有实质性公开。他可能有些介意，在海滩上球迷涌上来和瓜迪奥拉拥抱，或者是餐厅老板和主厨出来合影。他不愿意搬进瓜迪奥拉的房子里，宁愿自己住公寓自己交房租。他认为前者会在更衣室引起一些不必要的风言风语。   
他们分开后几乎失去了联系，穆里尼奥带领波尔图拿到欧冠时，瓜迪奥拉向他表示恭喜。穆里尼奥发给他一段短视频。一间装潢陈旧、灯光昏暗的舞厅里，两个人跳着迪斯科。 

猜猜我在哪，佩普，穆里尼奥写道，我在楚科奇，这里可真是八十年代乡村大舞厅！罗曼刚向我求婚了，用可乐易拉罐拉环。 

那是另一件值得恭喜的事。瓜迪奥拉回复着。 

对，我当然说了YES。他左手拿着易拉罐拉环，右手举着一个亿的支票说给我买人。   
穆里尼奥回复说。 

瓜迪奥拉从来没有想过，要把自己跟人跳舞的视频发给穆里尼奥看，不管是跟谁跳。   
他搂过比利时人的腰，一个下腰，两个人一起倒在沙发上。房间里灯光暧昧，映衬得比利时人的瞳孔像透明的琥珀。 

德布劳内拉下瓜迪奥拉，主动吻上去。他们这些动作都不符合屏幕上姿势要求，一连串错误的提示音响成一片。   
“我今天可拿不到舞王称号了。”   
瓜迪奥拉回头看了一眼，一分未上，他的排名一直在往下掉。 

“去你的，”德布劳内说，“你抖臀时应该干点正事。” 

[瓜丁/卡蘑]换妻游戏   
瓜掐醒目 

“算了，算了，别吵啦。”   
卡西大声说。他实际上习惯于在一个团队里扮演“调节员”的身份，而且绝大部分时候，他都能成功。   
这次也不例外，他提议说：   
“这样吧，凯文，我们换妻。” 

“同意。”   
坐在他身边的哈维立刻表明了态度。 

他们花了三十秒时间完成了换妻，德布劳内毅然决然地甩下了瓜迪奥拉，开了几个跳跃直接去了卡西身边。而哈维则离开了卡西，往下找到了被孤零零留在废墟第一层里的瓜迪奥拉。 

“你们俩往前开路吧，别管我们了。”   
哈维在线路里说。现实生活中，坐在他旁边的卡西已经站起身，捏着手柄，紧盯着大屏幕，聚精会神地投入到激烈战斗中。 

“不着急，佩普，”哈维扶了一下话筒，确保物理距离千里之外的瓜迪奥拉能听到他说话，“我们慢慢走，不死就行了，死了会给他们添麻烦，因为我们身上还背着装备。” 

“好的。”   
瓜迪奥拉说。   
他后悔答应比利时人的邀请，他本来留在书房里看书、休息，但比利时人软磨硬泡，想要他陪着一起打电子游戏。常跟比利时人搭档的几个朋友不是没空，就是另外组上了队。 

—我根本不会玩。   
瓜迪奥拉无奈地表示。 

—我教你嘛，佩普，你陪我就好啦，你什么都不用干，帮我背装备就行。   
比利时人发誓说。 

十分钟后，瓜迪奥拉意识到自己不应该对比利时人有什么幻想。在发现这位西班牙教练操纵起手柄果然是个菜鸡中的菜鸡，怎么教都教不会，尽扯后腿，比利时人爆炸了。跟他在更衣室里一样，又气又急，指着鼻子开骂，喂到你嘴边的饼都不知道张嘴吃一口，送到你鼻子底下就剩最后一滴血的怪都不知道抬手砍一下。 

屏幕上的瓜迪奥拉还困在原地动不了，哈维帮他清掉了四周的障碍。 

“我可真不会玩这个。”   
瓜迪奥拉说，他已经失去信心，准备放弃了。 

“没什么，我保证五分钟就能学会，”哈维说，“是你的话，佩普，我觉得一分钟可能就够了。” 

“我已经挣扎快半个小时，凯文都被我弄疯了。”   
瓜迪奥拉笑着说。大屏幕上断肢残骸、血肉模糊，耳边传来枪炮齐鸣，万钧雷霆。   
德布劳内刚放了个大招，轰倒一片后进入到技能冷却。和他搭档的卡西马上冲上来掩护他，清除余孽。卡西手速很快，善于殿后扫荡。使得德布劳内放心大胆地开足马力进攻，而不必担心腹背受敌。 

“我觉得你是因为不习惯PS4手柄，这个和任天堂不太一样。”   
哈维说。   
“听我说，佩普，你先熟悉一下手柄，握好手形，然后试试每个键，先不要考虑组合。其实游戏本身跟塞尔达传说差不多。” 

“你这么说，我可就明白了。” 

“好，现在我给你下达指令，佩普。如果你不太明白，可以点一下右下角地图。”   
哈维说。他交代得非常清楚明了，战术意图一目了然。   
“接下来我们得跑一下位，交叉跑位，佩普。你看到前面那个闪光点了吗，只要接近，就会触发怪物。我们不能在它们身上浪费时间。我往左，你往右，加速，晃过这些防守队员，接着我再往右跑，你往左跑，千万不要卡在一起。直到我们撞上一个披着斗篷的，它是这一层的小boss。我喊goal，你就按键射门，不对，按键射击。” 

“我懂了，”瓜迪奥拉说，“我尽量配合你。” 

“你肯定能行的，你这个号等级很高。” 

“凯文说这是他养了好久的大号，装备很珍贵。”瓜迪奥拉说。 

他们沉默了几秒，专注于虚拟世界，直到将前方的敌人扫荡干净。   
“干得好，佩普，”哈维说，“我说过你肯定行的。” 

“因为你教得好，哈维。你是个顶级教练，最顶级的那种，”瓜迪奥拉柔声说，“接下来我该怎么做呢，教练？” 

“哈哈，瞧你说的，”哈维松开手柄，活动了一下手臂，“你还记得吗？我十七岁生日时，你送了我Nintendo 64和塞尔达传说。” 

“什么？我没有送你书吗？” 

“你送了，我打开礼物一看是书，就生气了，”哈维说，“没办法，你只好带我去买了最新发行的任天堂64，哄我开心。” 

“我买过吗？我只记得给你买过MP3和手机。” 

“你都买过，你什么都给我买，佩普，然后很快就被我弄坏了。不过，你送我的那些书，我一直留着。” 

“但你还是一页都没有翻开。” 

“哈哈，是的。” 

“我情愿你一本都不留着，而是把它们翻开，认真读上几页。” 

这对来自加泰罗尼亚的挚友与师徒在线路里聊了一会天。他们耳边是枪林弹雨的轰鸣，眼前是血肉横飞的战场，那使得他们好像处于战争年代，蜷缩在战壕里，戴着钢盔，低头喁喁细语，一切显得残酷而浪漫。 

“你们俩是死了吗？！”   
德布劳内的声音在线路里响起。这两个半天没见人影，留在地图最低一层一动不动，血都快被围殴的怪兽给吸光了。   
德布劳内快速清干净战场，反手给两个奄奄一息的一人扔了一个血瓶。 

“就让他们死好了，”卡西冷酷地说，“我们继续往前，今天肯定能打掉这一大关的大boss。” 

“那不行，佩普用的是我的大号，我最好的装备都在他身上。”   
德布劳内说，他拿胳膊狠狠撞了下旁边的瓜迪奥拉。   
“算啦，你还是紧跟着我吧，千万不要离开，我会保护你的，佩普。” 

“我死了。”   
哈维扔下手柄，瘫倒在沙发上。   
“你让我背的血瓶都掉了。” 

“算啦，不指望你。”卡西说，他捏着手柄，沉浸在打斗中。 

“你要玩到什么时候，伊克尔？我们应该玩点儿成人游戏。” 

“这就是成人游戏，”卡西兴奋地摇晃着手柄，眼睛闪闪发亮，“你看这逼真的尸体，这满地的血。” 

[瓜丁]Die Another Day 

瓜迪奥拉坐在床上，将书又翻了一页。还不到十二点，他准备看一会书再睡。   
比利时人已经被他打发睡觉了，戴着遮光眼罩，躺在他旁边，一边手臂搂着他的腰。 

“佩普。”比利时人轻轻动了一下。 

瓜迪奥拉连忙合上书，关掉台灯，开灯看书会影响到比利时人休息。本来说他可以去书房坐到快十二点再回来睡觉，但比利时人似乎不愿意他离开。 

“佩普。”   
黑暗里，比利时人小声咕哝着，下意识和自己的教练靠得更近。瓜迪奥拉轻轻地将对方摆在一个更舒服的位置，尤其是不要伤到刚刚恢复的肩膀。   
他们在一起快六年了，这是件很不可思议的事情。这个比利时人将他最好的青春都给了他的西班牙教练。故事最开始时，双方虽然都抱持着好感，但实际上并没有十足把握。这也不是说他们最初只打算保持浅薄的关系，而是世界总是会比人变化更快。 

我知道你的追求者很多，比利时男孩认真地说。 

但你呢，瓜迪奥拉无奈地说，是其中胆子最大的一个。 

可是我喜欢你呀，佩普，我想得到你。   
比利时男孩说，他主动吻了对方。 

那个比利时男孩确实很大胆，瓜迪奥拉想。对方看起来羞涩又不善言辞，在瓜迪奥拉位于德国慕尼黑索芬大街的豪宅里，拘谨得不知手脚往哪里放。   
瓜迪奥拉给他倒橙汁，和他说话，让他放松。男孩还是紧张不安地看着他。瓜迪奥拉实际上低估了这只比利时Omega，他以为更多的是年轻人看到业界大拿时拘束不安，实际上是他正在被观察，被判断。直到瓜迪奥拉靠近，比利时人就像狩猎一样，猛然扑上去，深深吻了下去。   
他们之间的第一次，德布劳内只说了一句话。他扑倒了瓜迪奥拉，居高临下地问。   
—Yes or No？ 

可怜的瓜迪奥拉点了点头，接着他就被一头饥饿的Omega 野兽给生吞活剥了。他甚至怀疑，如果他当时叫停，这位比利时男孩到底会不会停。 

应该是会的。 

瓜迪奥拉将这件事私下告诉一位密友，对方翻着白眼表示，你如果铁了心坚贞不屈，就是硬不起来，他又能拿你怎么样呢，你可是个Alpha啊，佩普。 

但这还是太快了，瓜迪奥拉认为，大大超出了他对陷入恋爱和发生关系的理解和进程。作为浪漫的加泰人，他更习惯于循序渐进，而不是迫不及待。   
不过，他当时尽量避免流露出这点。直到他和德布劳内交往好几年，关系非常稳定，他才和对方提及。   
—你当时真是吓到我了，凯文。 

—你当时明明说了“YES”。   
比利时人以大佬姿势靠坐在沙发上，理直气壮地说。   
—我受到的教育里，是就是，不是就不是，说了是，就可以动手了。 

那个时候，瓜迪奥拉当然不会在德布劳内面前表现出这点儿不满。比利时男孩还处在非常紧张的状态，如果得不到Alpha的宽容和鼓励，他肯定会大受打击，进而逃走。德布劳内身上体现出矛盾的双面性，一方面，他勇敢而直接，另一方面，他又非常在意被评价。他在球场上和情场上都是如此，他有颗大心脏，但却不是那种脸皮厚到厚颜无耻、满不在乎、刀枪不入的大心脏。知耻而后勇，应该就是他这种性格的准确描述。这也使得瓜迪奥拉很少批评他，大部分时间鼓励为主。   
这样的学生，更准确地说是，这样聪明的学生就很好教。响鼓无需重锤，瓜迪奥拉只需要很少地点拨和激励，比利时男孩就能融会贯通，而且异常勤奋。德布劳内肯定不是瓜迪奥拉认识里最聪明的那个，只能说是最聪明的之一。但他好教，不费劲儿。他就变成了瓜迪奥拉心目当中，最好的一个。 

瓜迪奥拉还记得，他们认识之后第八周，他去了德布劳内位于沃尔夫斯堡的公寓。男孩儿非常紧张，非常兴奋，也非常感动。因为瓜迪奥拉说过，自己尽量抽空过来看望，德布劳内就不用在赛事紧张时还要开那么长时间的车去慕尼黑。   
比利时男孩的公寓就像任何一个年轻单身男孩的公寓，凌乱不堪，脏衣服扔得到处都是。德布劳内完全没有想到瓜迪奥拉说到做到，不然他肯定叫家政服务，彻底清洁他的狗窝。 

—不要紧。   
瓜迪奥拉说，他把自己的名牌大衣毫不在意地搭在德布劳内堆在门口的垃圾上。   
接着他告诉德布劳内，他的生活习惯不比德布劳内强。他几乎什么家务都不会做，而多年来忙于工作，也无暇分心在这些琐事上。他在索芬大街的房子早晚都有家政服务，不然早成了垃圾场。 

—我不信，佩普，你每次从头到脚都打扮得很精致，闻起来很香。   
德布劳内说。 

—真的。   
瓜迪奥拉发誓说。   
—你以后就知道了。   
他闲聊了几句，告诉德布劳内，自己最好的朋友埃斯蒂亚特就是因为在巴塞罗那奥运村不堪忍受他的糊涂和邋遢，跑去照顾他，才互相熟悉，结为挚友。 

德布劳内不敢相信，这可能因为他认识的“精致男孩/精致女孩”很少。很多精致人类实际上是从狗窝里刨出一套装备，然后全副武装出门，就像托尼斯塔克能在山洞破铜烂铁里铸出一套铠甲。   
不过没事儿，他们认识久了，德布劳内就能打碎滤镜，认清事实。有些人就是能脑子转不过弯来，将油门当刹车踩，但他们却能准确地从几百个香水瓶子里选出“最符合今天心情”的那个，美滋滋喷上。 

第二次瓜迪奥拉去德布劳内家里，对方就做了全套准备。房子全部彻底打扫过了，点了香氛，墙角摆上了鲜花、巧克力和香槟，连部分软装比如床品和卧室窗帘也更换了。 

—这是怎么回事？   
瓜迪奥拉问，他将大衣挂在玄关，玄关甚至贴了张爱心卡片。 

—我也不知道，我刚训练回来。   
走在瓜迪奥拉前面进门的德布劳内直白地说。 

—我们没走错屋子吧。   
瓜迪奥拉开玩笑说。他甚至故意退回去，夸张地看了一眼门牌。 

—没有。   
德布劳内说。   
接着他老老实实地告诉瓜迪奥拉，他本来打算买个深度清洁的家政服务，队友怂恿他买个Dating Sevice Package，让他“尽量表现得好一些”。 

—好吧。   
瓜迪奥拉说，他抽出香槟，看了看，又放回原处。   
—我觉得你这是Engaging Day Service，不只是Dating。 

德布劳内则站在屋子中间，拿着手机，对照商家发来的服务清单，数了数项目，确认无误后，付款收货。   
接着他放下手机，拉着瓜迪奥拉去了卧室。 

瓜迪奥拉坐在床边，新换的床品颜色很漂亮，赏心悦目，这钱真是没白花。   
而那个比利时男孩呢，他正抬起胳膊，往上脱连帽卫衣，露出一截精瘦的腰身。 

—凯文。   
瓜迪奥拉拉住男孩的手腕，阻止对方脱去衣物。 

男孩不解地看着他。他今天一天都在想瓜迪奥拉的事，因为对方说要来。那使得他早早就血脉喷张，秘密交往一位异地恋人，是桩很不容易的事儿。 

—那个怂恿你买Dating Sevice Package的队友还有跟你交代别的吗？   
瓜迪奥拉问。 

—他跟我说，让我表现好一点。 

—什么叫好一点。 

—呃，他说，让我不要那么直接，不要过于大男子主义，会把对方吓跑的。 

—好吧。   
瓜迪奥拉无奈地说。他把比利时男孩拉到自己身边坐下。 

—走之前，我在训练基地冲过澡了。   
德布劳内反手紧紧抓住瓜迪奥拉的手。   
—还是你要先去冲个澡？ 

—今天能让我在上面吗？   
瓜迪奥拉委屈地说。为了不让对方误解，他解释说他有腰椎病，今天可能承受不了德布劳内在他腰上起降的冲击力。 

—好的。   
比利时男孩认真地点点头，接着他郑重地向瓜迪奥拉道歉。他以为瓜迪奥拉同样喜欢如此，因为这个西班牙人从来没说过No。 

—今天让我来，凯文。   
瓜迪奥拉柔声说。   
他从连帽卫衣下摆伸手过去，搂住男孩的腰。   
那个夜晚，比利时男孩将脸埋在枕头里，大口喘着气。他不仅得到了很多甜蜜的爱意，他还得到了一份一百零八条家规，涵盖生活的方方面面。瓜迪奥拉严肃地告诫他，这将是他们恋情的基石。一切都是正式而严肃的，这里不需要巧言令色，不需要鲜花锦缎，这是严肃的、不容置疑的，没有任何回旋余地。一旦违反承诺，水晶鞋就消失了，一切美梦也就消失了。 

比利时男孩坚定地点点头，他用灵魂在契约上签字了。 

瓜迪奥拉刚刚闭上眼睛，比利时人从他头上伸过手去，重新拧开了台灯。   
“我特别渴，”德布劳内拉下眼罩，坐起来，“你呢。” 

“你去倒杯矿泉水，别的都不能碰。”   
瓜迪奥拉提醒说。   
不过，最后还是教练主动起床，拿了一杯水进来，递给了自己的球员。 

德布劳内一饮而尽，重新躺下。他这个赛季有点发情期紊乱，间歇性不好受，这也使得他在球场上难以控制地更具侵略性。   
他翻来覆去地有点睡不着，又伸手去抱住自己的Alpha，团吧团吧将瓜迪奥拉搂在自己怀里。熟悉的Alpha气味和熟悉的香水味混合在一起，可能最大限度地能让他感到安心。 

瓜迪奥拉小心翼翼避开德布劳内受伤的肩部，倚靠在对方胸口。他们有一搭没一搭闲聊了几句。 

“你看过Tomorrow Never Dies吗，凯文？”   
瓜迪奥拉突然问。 

“没有，那是什么。” 

“一部007，九七年上映。”   
瓜迪奥拉说。可能因为他们聊到下次比赛结束后，一起出去吃顿饭，再看点什么电影或者音乐剧。 

“那你得问我爸，”德布劳内疲惫地说，“我那时还在上幼儿园呢。”   
接着他告诉瓜迪奥拉，他看过的第一部007是皇家赌场。他和库尔图瓦一起去的，在根克的训练结束后。库尔图瓦还给他买了大杯可乐和一堆炸鸡。他早就不记得可乐和炸鸡是什么味道，好多年没有再碰这些垃圾食品了。但他还记得电影结束后，库尔图瓦跟他说，喜欢爱娃格林那种大美人。 

“没事儿，睡觉吧。”   
瓜迪奥拉吻了一下身边比利时人的脸颊。他想起来他当时在菲戈家看的电影。葡萄牙球星家装了个设施完备的家庭影院。他受到邀请后，又约上了球队另一位葡萄牙人。   
瓜迪奥拉坐在两个葡萄牙人中间看电影，菲戈和穆里尼奥用葡萄牙语聊了几句。他实际上听得懂，不过他乖乖闭嘴，不出声。电影上半场，他靠在了左边的葡萄牙人身上，他觉得菲戈跟皮尔斯布鲁斯南一样英俊，下半场他靠在了右边的葡萄牙人身上，他吹捧穆里尼奥魅力堪比乔治克鲁尼。坐直是肯定不会坐直的，瓜迪奥拉这辈子都不会，谁让他有腰伤呢。在菲戈离开俱乐部后，飞往客场的飞机上，他顺势靠在了老朋友恩里克身上。直到恩里克忍无可忍，起身和坐在后边的球队小翻译换座位。 

“听说，”德布劳内出声说，“最新一部里，007跟年轻的军需官Q结婚了。” 

“啥？” 

“昨天阿圭罗在更衣室说的，他说他看了阿根廷那边泄露的样片。007花掉了太多预算，被Q威胁，被迫嫁给了Q，因为军需官能帮他做账。” 

“我不信，”瓜迪奥拉反驳说，“我花了曼城六亿，曼苏尔也没让我嫁哪个会计师做账。” 

他枕着的比利时人被逗笑了，胸口剧烈起伏，最后德布劳内说。   
“我不知道，阿圭罗说的，他说情圣总死在小男孩手上。” 

[瓜丁]Tomorrow Never Dies   
ABO文，有裤袜丁/裤袜扎提及 

1\.   
与皇马的比赛迫在眉睫，曼城全队提前一晚住进了马德里酒店。晚餐后，德布劳内去房间找瓜迪奥拉。他们俩不住一间房，每次球队客场比赛都是如此。瓜迪奥拉和教练组一起住，德布劳内则和球员们一起住。   
瓜迪奥拉正靠在床上看书，看到德布劳内进来，他将床的一半让了出来。德布劳内坐到他旁边后，他顺势靠在德布劳内肩上，一起打开平板电脑。留在曼彻斯特的育婴师准时开了直播，他们的男孩儿含着手指，傻傻地对着镜头扭来扭去。孩子长得很像德布劳内，简直就是只等比例缩小的袖珍模型。不过，德布劳内觉得，儿子吮吸手指的样子跟旁边咬着手指傻乐的瓜迪奥拉一模一样，所谓“上梁不正下梁歪”。   
直到育婴师哄孩子入睡、关掉直播后，这对情侣才注意到曼城教练组已经在门口等了一会。瓜迪奥拉要求教练组九点过来开会，现在已经超出时间。 

德布劳内回了自己房间，斯特林正将音乐外放到最大，跟着节奏摇摆身体。不得不说，这位曼城前锋抖臀造成的视觉效果惊人。   
看到室友回来了，斯特林带着他的动感音乐去对门找沃克“一起来摇摆”。 

德布劳内不怎么跟着球队舞王们跳舞。球队夺冠庆祝活动，瓜迪奥拉倒是会按捺不住下场，以加泰舞王的身份加入曼城舞王争霸赛。   
—我带你跳，凯文。   
那种时候，瓜迪奥拉会抓着德布劳内的胳膊，热情地说。 

德布劳内先给同样在马德里的阿扎尔打了个电话，两个人聊了很长时间。阿扎尔受了重伤，只能在家休养，不然他们本来可以明天赛场上拥抱，甚至赛后小聚。阿扎尔心里很不好受，他离开伦敦，加入自己梦中球队，却因为伤势长期休战。   
安慰阿扎尔后，德布劳内看看时间。他往地板上铺上瑜伽垫，做一些简单普拉提。这对他的肌肉大有好处，调整呼吸，彻底放松，接着时间差不多就可以上床睡觉。   
他背对着房门，坐在瑜伽垫上，将自己折起来，指尖碰脚尖。   
房门被轻轻推开，他最初以为是斯特林回来了。不过不是，无论是脚步声，还是香水味，都过于熟悉。 

“凯文。”   
他听到身后瓜迪奥拉轻声说。 

“我马上睡，”德布劳内大声回复，教练肯定是过来查房，“十分钟之内，我保证。” 

“凯文。”   
瓜迪奥拉说，他没有急着赶比利时人上床睡觉。他从背后将德布劳内抱住，靠到对方肩上，并捏住对方手指。 

他肯定很紧张，德布劳内想。瓜迪奥拉不是那种天生满不在乎大心脏，恰恰相反，他实际上很敏感，患得患失。不过，他不会将这点泄露出来，如果一支军队将领都失去信心，他们怎么能在战场上取胜。 

“明天我们肯定能赢的，佩普，”德布劳内认真地说，“我们有你呢，你整天挖空心思给别的教练挖坑，一肚子都是坏水。” 

“我们当然会赢。” 

“会的，”德布劳内强调说，“而且你还有我呢。如果我相信你，你就得相信我。” 

他被西班牙教练抱得更紧了。曼城球员的信心来自他们的西班牙教练，而西班牙教练本人的信心呢，来自他的比利时男孩。 

这个拥抱持续了几分钟才慢慢分开，瓜迪奥拉最后说。   
“我换香了，凯文，你闻出来了吗？” 

“不是跟以前一样吗？” 

“完全不一样。” 

“完全没有差别，”德布劳内故意吸了吸鼻子，“我还没注意你今天晚上跟谁住呢，你特意换香是要干什么。” 

他被教练娇嗔地推了一把，接着他就听到教练离开房间，在走廊喊话，挨个房间检查和抓人。打牌的、玩游戏的、跳舞的，统统都得乖乖回房间睡觉。那是个小学班主任型教练，什么都要管。 

2\.   
终场哨声响了。   
戴着队长袖标的德布劳内拍掌示意，他朝对方半场走过去，和皇马守门员库尔图瓦简单拥抱了一下。他和库尔图瓦认识十五年了。 

教练瓜迪奥拉也上来拍了拍德布劳内的肩。   
“你今天干得不错，凯文。” 

进入更衣室后，曼城教练和每个球员都拥抱了一番，尤其是两个前锋热苏斯和斯特林，瓜迪奥拉宠爱地在他们脸颊蹭来蹭去。   
当然，他也抱了一下今天的头号功臣德布劳内。   
“干得好，凯文，这是你应有的水平，”瓜迪奥拉拥抱时说，“不过，我得把丑话说在前头。你今天这样子，周末比赛我得视你的身体状况决定要不要派你上场，以及你在场上呆多长时间，你别到时候跟我闹脾气。” 

“是是是，知道啦。”   
德布劳内说。 

西班牙教练允许他们的球员为胜利小小地庆祝一番，但决不能太多。这只是一百八十分钟比赛中的中场休息而已，不是开香槟庆祝的时刻。球员们被批准自由活动一两个小时，但十二点前必须回到酒店躺床上，明天早上在马德里进行恢复训练。 

“你不准出去玩，呆会儿去我房间。”   
瓜迪奥拉抓住德布劳内的胳膊提醒说。 

德布劳内点点头，比赛后教练说这话通常是要他认真观摩比赛回放，理解自己犯了哪些错误，以后如何改进。   
他以为跟着瓜迪奥拉一起回酒店，但那位西班牙教练特意去了对面皇马更衣室，堵在门口和克罗斯又亲又抱了半天。   
“你是我见过的最佳中场球员。”   
瓜迪奥拉热情地说。 

他怀里的克罗斯一脸嫌弃。 

德布劳内站在瓜迪奥拉身后，等他们拥抱完。瓜迪奥拉从来不掩饰自己对克罗斯的喜爱，大概“得不到的永远在骚动”。 

库尔图瓦从克罗斯身后出来，再次跟德布劳内打起招呼。   
“你好呀，MVP！” 

德布劳内小角度挥挥手，库尔图瓦见状，立刻伸手过来，要和德布劳内碰拳。   
德布劳内犹豫了一下，最后伸了根手指轻轻碰了下库尔图瓦卷起的手掌。 

克罗斯翻着白眼，总算从瓜迪奥拉热情怀抱中解脱出来。他事后发短信向德布劳内抱怨，让他管管自家男友的品味，瓜迪奥拉身上那股刺鼻浓郁的香水味差点把人呛死。 

这次瓜迪奥拉总算要跟德布劳内回酒店休息，但瓜迪奥拉又被巴萨新任主教练塞蒂恩约走了。 

德布劳内只好自己留在房间里等瓜迪奥拉回来，他靠坐了一会，觉得太累，索性躺平。他捏着手机没有什么可玩的，保姆早就带孩子睡了，只给他发了段视频，婴儿傻傻盯着看电视上出现的爸爸妈妈。阿扎尔也睡了，留了条短信夸奖他表现出色，又说皇马肯定晋级。 

3\.   
德布劳内迷迷糊糊睡过去。瓜迪奥拉总算回来了，他勉强睁开眼睛。对方坐到床边，动手解开他的衣物。他一动不动，以为瓜迪奥拉要帮他换睡衣，直到对方将手搁在他腿上，并沙哑着嗓音说“凯文”。一股非常强烈的、拉丁情人式Alpha气味散发出来，闻起来像是一位风情万种的国王，指挥麾下骑士们为他赴汤蹈火。他俯身下去，他本人和他的Alpha气息一齐将躺在床上的比利时人覆盖了。 

德布劳内抬高腿，膝盖顶住瓜迪奥拉腹部，阻止了对方进一步贴近。   
“你也太激动了吧，佩普，吃错药了，还是忘吃抑制剂？” 

“我是很激动，尤其看你踢进点球，我当时就炸了。” 

“我看你也没有很激动啊。” 

“比赛还没结束呢，”瓜迪奥拉双手撑在德布劳内头部两侧，认真地说，“我们在伊蒂哈德还有一场，皇马很有实力，随时可能发动反扑。如果我表现得过于激动，是在动摇军心。” 

“……” 

“其实在更衣室里，看你洗澡换衣服，我差点想把你按到柜子上狂吻。” 

“承接你热情口水的是倒霉的热苏斯。” 

“是的，是的，但那是因为热苏斯需要得到更多鼓励，他都快失去信心了。你不一样，凯文，你的KPI是世界前三，达不到可不行。” 

“我今天真的太累了，”德布劳内无奈地表示，“明天还有训练呢。” 

“我给你安排好了，”瓜迪奥拉说，“明天你在健身房单独做恢复训练，同时观看我给你精心准备的赛事回放，好好反省自己今天在场上犯了多少低级失误，这不是你这种世界前三水平的球员该犯的错误。” 

这位严厉的教练惨叫了一声，比利时人拿膝盖踢了他的腹部。   
“你也该减减小肚子！”德布劳内生气地说，“刚在一起时你不长这样！现在越来越懒！身材越来越差！”   
说完这句话，比利时人抬腿用力夹住了西班牙教练的腰，以此抗议西班牙教练当年腰身有多劲瘦，而现在又有多臃肿。 

比利时人的抗议没有用，他被按住肩膀，深深吻住嘴唇。   
“我爱你，凯文，谢谢你救了我。没有你，我今天死定了。” 

“……”   
比利时人没说话，瓜迪奥拉吻过他的鼻尖，脸颊，耳垂。他自己的Omega气味不由自主地迸发出来，然后被瓜迪奥拉Alpha气味像油包裹水滴一样包围起来。   
他听到一些加泰语，在耳边呢喃。他曾经因为好奇，偷录下来，再用软件翻译成他听得懂的语言。内容令他脸红耳热，不是因为过于下流，恰恰相反，是过于高雅，情话水平十级，诗篇般彩虹屁把他吹上了天。 

“凯文，”德布劳内耳边语音情话频道切换回了英文，“你只是最好的球员之一，但你却是最好的男友。认识你，我是最幸运的一个。” 

“那你就是最屎的一个。”   
德布劳内咕哝着说，他不认为自己现在的体力足以抵抗一位情绪激动、血脉喷张的Alpha。再说为什么要抵抗呢，最好三百六十五天都有这种待遇。 

4\.   
德布劳内躺在床上，侧过脸看着坐在他身边的瓜迪奥拉，后者腿上放着一本摊开的书，床头柜上则摆着一杯牛奶。  
他今天比赛结束后，感到非常疲惫，他的体力槽已经见底。这使得他在接下来的情事里毫无招架之力，被单方面碾压吊打。当然啦，今天那位西班牙教练表现得过于热情似火了，前些时候休赛期明明还摆出敷衍了事的态度。 

“你的腰疼吗？”   
德布劳内伸手过去，不怀好意地戳了下瓜迪奥拉的后腰。 

“没问题。”   
瓜迪奥拉说，不过他抓住了德布劳内的手指，紧紧握住。这位西班牙教练有严重的腰椎病，过于勤奋耕耘有可能酿成悲剧。   
他将遮光眼罩搭在德布劳内脸上，命令那个比利时人睡觉，他自己则将书又翻过了一页。 

他们之间沉默了一会，直到眼罩下的比利时人又发出了声音。   
“我可以说话吗，佩普？” 

“不行，睡觉。” 

“让我说话！” 

“……”瓜迪奥拉无奈地合上书，低头看着对方，“好吧，你说。” 

“你继续看你的书吧，佩普，不必在意我在说什么。”   
德布劳内说，他伸手过去把瓜迪奥拉的书重新翻开。但是他没有收手回去，而是找到瓜迪奥拉的手，紧紧握在一起。   
他小声说。   
“一些以前的事情，佩普，无关紧要，你不用听的。” 

“随便你说。” 

这次在马德里，比利时人听说了库尔图瓦在皇马将他的陈年八卦散播得到处都是。   
“你也许知道，佩普，我曾经跟蒂博(库尔图瓦)在一起，后来我发现他跟埃登(阿扎尔)睡了，我气得和他分手了。” 

“嗯，”瓜迪奥拉随口说，他显然不把这些小年轻的陈年感情纠葛当回事，“马丁内斯抱怨说，你们可真难伺候。” 

“这不全是真的。”   
德布劳内叹了一口气，承认说。   
接着，他告诉瓜迪奥拉，在他意外发现男友和自己最好朋友的秘密后，他气得暴跳如雷，精神崩溃。   
但是，三天后，他还是去找库尔图瓦了。他向那位比利时守门员忍气吞声地表示，如果库尔图瓦出轨对象是阿扎尔，他可以忍耐。 

—你那天可不是这么说的，凯文。   
库尔图瓦冷淡地说。   
—你生气摔门走了，大声说要跟我这个混蛋一刀两断，还砸坏了我的手机和球鞋。 

—哼。   
德布劳内没说话。 

—如果你想跑来跟我求和的话，凯文，你得拿出点诚意。总不能你想分手就分手，想复合就复合。   
库尔图瓦命令说。   
—去把门关上，现在，然后让我看看你的诚意。 

“我并不情愿，但我还是去把门关上了。”   
德布劳内自嘲地说。   
他刻意跳过了这段。库尔图瓦对着皇马更衣室眉飞色舞地讲述了一个版本，极其绘声绘色。德布劳内难以承认的是，库尔图瓦讲的那些全他妈是真的。 

瓜迪奥拉将书又翻了一页。 

“三天后，我们在餐厅里排队吃饭。”   
德布劳内继续往下说。他还记得他端着盘子，里面盛着通心粉、玉米和大块牛肉。库尔图瓦走在他后面，叫住了他。 

—凯文。   
库尔图瓦说。   
—我跟埃登说了你的建议，他不同意。他不愿意跟你分享我，他说我找别人都可以，就你不可以。 

德布劳内端着盘子，什么也没说。 

—唉，我也没有办法，他不喜欢你，我可不想让埃登不高兴。   
库尔图瓦夸张地叹了口气。   
—这样吧，我必须得先顺着埃登。但我可以偷着和你做，不能太多，不然埃登知道了会生气。 

“我二话不说，举起盘子啪地砸到他头上，和他打了起来。”   
德布劳内说。 

“你做得对。”瓜迪奥拉评价说。 

“但我她妈的根本打不过他！”   
德布劳内咬牙切齿地说。   
这是另一段他不愿意提及的回忆，要不是蜂拥而至的队友迅速把他们俩拉开，他很可能会被还手的库尔图瓦完全压制在地。   
“后来我就被教练叫去谈话了，再之后队医给我开了去除标记的药物。” 

“嗯。” 

“后来我就再也没搭理过库尔图瓦，我恨他恨得牙痒痒。国家队集训安排都会尽量把我和他分开。还好他是守门员单独训练，我不用和他一起训练。” 

瓜迪奥拉没说什么，他继续翻着书页，似乎在听，也似乎没听。 

但是比利时人突然提高了音量。   
“但是今天，佩普，我今天看到他的脸时，我突然觉得毫不在意以前的事了，那他妈的全都无关紧要。”   
当初库尔图瓦对他做过什么，以及如今库尔图瓦到处说他什么，都统统无关紧要了。它们带来的愤怒、憎恨、耻辱、不甘都光速褪掉了颜色，他心里不剩下任何情绪了。 

“那确实无关紧要，”瓜迪奥拉说，“因为你长大了，成熟了，凯文，不像以前那么毛毛躁躁，意气用事。” 

“不是的，佩普。”   
德布劳内半支起身体，猛然将身边的瓜迪奥拉拉下来，给了对方一个深吻。   
—是因为你，佩普，你救了我，你给了我所有做梦都不敢想的、生活中最好的一切。 

这个吻结束后，比利时人才恋恋不舍地松开手。   
“对了，佩普，我在过去里学到了经验教训，那就是不要找自己打不过的男友。听着，我打不过他，但打你是有多的。” 

瓜迪奥拉被逗笑了，满脸柔情地看着比利时人。比利时人再度凶狠地吻了上去，蹂躏起对方嘴唇。   
“所以你可千万别惹我生气，佩普。”   
德布劳内警告说。 

瓜丁/卡蘑无意义短打一则 

雪下得很大，地面上没几分钟就积起来厚厚一层。室外温泉上缭绕着水雾，雪花还没有接近就消失殆尽。在这种寒冷天气里，赤身裸体泡在温泉里无疑是一种精神和肉体上的极大享受。 

瓜迪奥拉将头靠在德布劳内肩上，德布劳内抬手搂着他。   
“你决定去竞选西班牙足协主席吗，伊克尔？” 

“我吗？不，不，我暂时还没有考虑这种事。”卡西说，他一只手露在温泉外玩手机，手机被包裹在防水袋里。 

“你先养好病再说吧，明天还要回去复查呢。”   
哈维说，他抱着膝盖坐在浅水地方，气泡不停从他手臂和腿部往上冒。   
“西甲主席特瓦斯跑来我们家找伊克尔，想鼓动他出来竞选。他走的时候，正好撞上阿比达尔从巴塞罗那来找我。”

“你们家可真是车水马龙，”瓜迪奥拉评价说，“不过你们确实需要好好考虑，也许是很好的机会，但是极其危险。” 

“如果哈维出任巴萨主教练，而伊克尔是西班牙足协主席，这合法吗？”德布劳内插嘴说，“我不是很懂你们西班牙的情况。” 

“放心，西班牙什么都做得出来，什么破下限操作在西班牙都不是事儿。”   
瓜迪奥拉说。 

“没有，早起上班和加班加点西班牙人做不出来的，我们都很懒。”   
卡西说，他把大家都逗笑了。 

“这里的温泉很不错，”哈维说，“比日本的更宜人。”   
他的评价没有错。作为比利时温泉疗养胜地，瓜迪奥拉同样很快爱上了这个地方。现在只要俱乐部有点儿空闲，他就过来泡泡温泉，打打高尔夫。这里离曼彻斯特很近，坐私人飞机只要一个小时。 

接着，他们聊了一会日本温泉。远在神户的伊涅斯塔和托雷斯邀请了哈维和卡西去箱根泡温泉。不过，看来那里没有给哈维留下太多好印象。他一直抱怨说温泉硫磺味道太重，把他辛辛苦苦晒黑的屁股泡白了，又抱怨说那边温泉酒店的榻榻米地板太硬，实施快乐交流后，差点弄伤他的膝盖，跪在地上半天起不来。另外两位同行的客人皮克和拉莫斯又整天吵吵嚷嚷，令人头疼。 

“那你们可以放心，这里的床又大又软。”德布劳内说。 

“大到可以睡四个人吗？”哈维说。 

“哈维，”卡西呵斥说，他伸手使劲揪了一下哈维的嘴角，“说话注意点。” 

他们这才注意到瓜迪奥拉很久都没出声了。那位曼城教练靠在德布劳内身上，已经睡着了，还紧紧捏着德布劳内的手。 

“我已经拿了毛毯过来。”哈维最后说。 

瓜迪奥拉醒过来时，已经躺在房间里了。他旁边的德布劳内还在玩儿手机，这让他大为光火。   
“都几点了，你还玩手机，不睡觉？！” 

德布劳内转眸来看他，他这才注意到还不到十一点。   
“好吧，”他说，“很抱歉凯文、是我睡糊涂了，我睡了多久？” 

“不到一个小时吧，我没仔细看时间。” 

“你不应该让我一直枕着你的手臂，那对你的手臂肌肉不好。” 

“你就枕了一会儿，之前你躺在我胸口。” 

“……”   
瓜迪奥拉抬手爱怜地摸了一下比利时人的短金发。接着，他忍不住拉下对方的头，给了个深吻。   
“但之前我好像在温泉泡着？” 

“你减减肚子上的肉，我抱你进来会轻松点儿，”德布劳内戳戳曼城教练的小腹，“还不到十一点，我能有点奖赏吗？”   
他拿起手机，哈维给他发了一条短信，感谢他的招待，并表示这里的大床滚起来很爽。 

[瓜丁]之前说的鸽子蛋与温泉度假村 

瓜早上拿护手霜时看到护手霜旁边摆了个戒指盒，里面是丁送的鸽子蛋，指环里面还特意刻着“A Shit Lover”，祝瓜生日快乐。   
瓜戴着鸽子蛋去参加新闻发布会，记者们一开始没发现，因为瓜在咬手指。等记者们问到瓜不想回答的问题，瓜拔手指了。   
然后眼尖的记者们兴奋了，谁还管什么比赛，疯狂提问私事。   
瓜超级娇羞地捂脸晒鸽子蛋说，大家不要问啦，再问不好意思了，当然是男友送的。 

于是当天新发后，球迷回帖都是“瓜女神好娇羞”“情人节还没到又吃了一嘴狗粮”“祝二位百年好合只产冠军暂时别再生贵子”之类的。 

第二天太阳报马上跟进爆料了，说丁当时不知道买什么，问了好多人，最后决定买钻戒。   
丁被珠宝商疯狂吐槽，丁一开始夸口说要买个17克拉的(他穿17号)，报价后就立马沉默了。   
珠宝商说，丁什么都不知道，问他对方手指尺寸也不知道，对方喜欢什么风格也不知道。丁最看重珠宝的升值价值，一直问这能保值吗以后有升值空间吗。   
珠宝商以为大客户，陪着推荐了好久。丁挑来挑去，最后买了最便宜的，4.9克拉，祝瓜四十九岁生日快乐。入门级鸽子蛋，三十万镑。   
要刻字时，珠宝商问刻什么，丁说“a shit lover”。珠宝商文明人，以为丁说shit是语气助词，差点就刻成“Lover”。打样后被丁退回来，重新刻。   
最后，因为丁不知道瓜的手指尺寸，礼物送到了后，丁又抱怨说瓜戴着不合适，送回来修改。 

瓜晒鸽子蛋时大家还是一片百年好合，太阳报爆料后就一片哈哈哈哈哈欢乐海洋，纷纷表示丁这抠抠索索的样子太真实了。难怪珠宝商气得找太阳报爆料，这单做完了反正不会有下一单。大概相当于土豪说要给情人买辆豪车，推销员以为怎么也得推销出玛莎拉蒂限量版，最后对方只买了mini Cooper，还是基础配置。 

过了一段时间，比利时媒体也爆料了，不过比媒的料没多少人知道。最后还是镜报核实和转载了比媒的报道。丁在比利时买了一整片温泉高尔夫度假村送给瓜，这个度假村的名字现在就叫“Pep’s City”。度假村对外经营出租，可以网上预约。官网上的高尔夫球场图片，可以看得出来跟瓜最近晒的打高尔夫的场景一模一样。瓜还挺喜欢那边的球场，一有空飞过去泡温泉打高尔夫。   
这次总算没人再嘲丁抠抠索索了，都在羡慕嫉妒恨有钱人的生活方式。   
不过，中文论坛的重点可能是，这个温泉高尔夫度假村的天体温泉SPA服务，直译过来就是全裸洗浴中心吧，比利时特产。这条新闻评论成千上万都不成问题，大概就是，啥？送老公送了个全裸洗脚城，男人真了解男人啊。 

老福特真的好奇怪，回帖莫名其妙被吞   
其实我觉得丁应该不会买巨型鸽子蛋给瓜，因为丁看着在钱上蛮精明的。鸽子蛋如果不买拍品级，单纯的大不够保值。估计丁算了算投入产出比，最后还是花两到三周工资买个小点的吧，反正瓜都拿鸽子蛋当记号笔使唤。   
丁大概会给瓜在比利时买个温泉高尔夫度假酒店，这样瓜可以经常去打高尔夫，再敷上面膜做SPA泡温泉，缓解被克洛普摧残的精神。然后还可以租给曼城搞团建，从曼彻斯特飞过去不远。还可以租给曼彻斯特那些派对动物搞天体温泉派对。 

当然鸽子蛋订婚戒指还是要晒的，晒恩爱的INS除了曼城祝福和点赞，其他评论都是做广告的。 

[瓜丁]被嫌弃的男友日常生活   
好不容易熬到英超冬歇期，瓜给球队放了五天假。不过他警告球员们，回来第一天要上秤的，就几天假，不准乱来。   
然后瓜就开开心心跟着丁回比利时度假了。瓜累得要死，好久都没好好休息了。他们在比利时订了私人度假村，温泉高尔夫什么的一应俱全。瓜想象的度假是白天挥杆打打高尔夫，晚上搂着丁一起裸体泡露天温泉看雪景。   
虽然这些也都享受到了，但丁额外拉着瓜锻炼，打网球骑自行车上健身房举铁什么的。   
瓜说，我真吃不消了，你自己去练吧。   
丁很嫌弃地说看看你的小肚子，我刚认识你时你不这样，在慕尼黑时还很苗条穿着小西装像个女神，来曼城后每况愈下，整天穿破烂毛衫，越来越老头。   
瓜说，唉呀，男人婚前婚后两个样，你这都不懂。   
然后瓜又说，看看你爸，你再过二十年绝对没有我这样的身材。   
丁说我才不会。   
瓜说，那你看卡西，他退下来才多久，身材就那样了，比我还差。   
然后丁回忆了一下，被逗笑了。卡西之前跟哈维参观曼城，还被席尔瓦和阿尔特塔他们嘲了，都讥讽说哈维整天给卡西喂什么呀，这才多久就胖出一圈游泳圈。 

皮克和拉莫斯在自己家里的露天浴缸里泡着，两个人一边用脚去撩对方的脸一边玩着手机聊着天。   
拉莫斯说，卡西告诉他，要和哈维分手。   
皮克说，他们这是咋啦，不是好好的吗？是因为哈维要回巴萨、卡西不让他回吗？   
拉莫斯说，不是，哈维问卡西要不要回去，卡西说了随便哈维做决定，他对媒体也是这么表示的。   
皮克说，确实。   
拉莫斯说，卡西觉得留在卡塔尔网速快打游戏方便，回西班牙夜店众多生活更丰富多彩，哈维听了沉默不语。   
皮克：……   
皮克说，所以他们吵架了？   
拉莫斯说，差不多吧，卡西说，哈维抱怨他整天上网玩游戏什么也不干，之前说要拿教练证也不去学习，英语也不学，也不锻炼身体，身材越来越差。   
皮克说，但卡西确实就是很懒的性格啊，有时候连出去玩都懒。不像sese，特别勤劳，特别有上进心。   
拉莫斯：呵。   
冷不丁被皮克吹了一通，拉莫斯抬脚温柔蹭了下皮克的下巴。   
然后皮克就趁机抓住拉莫斯的脚踝。   
然后浴缸的水就可以漫出来了。   
然后皮克就说，哈维应该也不会真要为这些破事抱怨卡西吧，他要找特别努力上进心强的就不会找卡西。卡西的优点就是性格好，随和。当然这种人一般都懒，对别人宽容，也对自己宽容。   
拉莫斯说，我也觉得是。   
皮克说，哈维肯定是抱怨卡西天天泡网上不陪他吧，缺粮。 

[瓜丁]道路千万条安全第一条   
ABO短打一则，如标题 

“呆会儿我开车？”德布劳内关心地看着瓜迪奥拉，后者用力地揉着眉心，神情非常疲倦。 

“哦，不要紧，我来开吧。”   
瓜迪奥拉立刻说，他和比利时人一齐走到曼城训练基地车库取车。他们俩经常合开一辆车上下班，大部分时候都是瓜迪奥拉掌舵，可能他觉得连多踩两下刹车都对那位曼城中场的脚趾头不好。 

他们住得离训练基地极近，十来分钟就到家了。瓜迪奥拉实际上车技稀烂，但他载着德布劳内时从不出事。他总是开玩笑说，副驾驶座上坐着的德布劳内德转价值1.5亿欧，是这辆破车的五千倍，能不小心吗？不过，他自己开车就令人头疼了。埃斯蒂亚特叮嘱过德布劳内，尽量不要让瓜迪奥拉独自开车，天知道他会不会把车开到墙上。德布劳内相信这一点，在他和瓜迪奥拉恋爱时，两人一齐外出散步。他亲眼目睹那位西班牙教练手舞足蹈地跟他解释足球战术，接着一头撞上电线杆，又脚下打滑，从覆盖满冰雪的台阶上三连摔，狼狈不堪爬起来时嘴里还在念叨战术思想。不过，那一幕加深了德布劳内的决心，要成为这位球痴书呆子女神的守护者。 

“凯文？”   
一到家，瓜迪奥拉刚想让德布劳内去做水疗，比利时人就从背后抱住了他。比利时人的额头发烫，嘴唇在他后颈舔来舔去。   
最近这段时间对那位比利时人确实难熬，他处在发情期，但瓜迪奥拉一天假也不能给他放，一场比赛也不能让他休息。再说，给德布劳内一个人放假根本解决不了问题，瓜迪奥拉不可能留在家陪伴他，一整天什么都不做。队医开了短效抑制剂，每天就这么强撑着。   
我还好，德布劳内主动告诉队医，佩普说得对，我应该把未满足的情欲转化为进球欲，赢才是真正的高潮。 

但西班牙教练的人生哲理只说对了一半，一场酣畅淋漓的大胜之后，某种空虚反而愈发扩大，在胸口爆炸。那是因为精神达到极致愉悦，急需肉体配合宣泄。来自比利时的Omega把他的西班牙Alpha直接压在了客厅沙发上，他的气味强硬而霸道，一如他落在对方脸颊上的吻。   
“佩普…” 

“凯文。”   
瓜迪奥拉推了一下身上的比利时人，提醒说。他穿着的白色毛衣快被对方扯破了。 

“佩普…”   
德布劳内难耐地咬着男友的颈脖，药效褪了，他根本控制不住自己。 

“凯文。”   
瓜迪奥拉皱起眉头，在德布劳内跨坐在他身上时。他再次推了对方一把，德布劳内反手钳制住他的手腕。   
这彻底激怒了西班牙教练，他厉声喊。   
“凯文·德布劳内！” 

西班牙人Alpha气味释放出来了，他闻起来像个国王，他实际上也是。   
比利时人终于停下动作，他渴求地望着瓜迪奥拉，但他不再敢继续动作。他脑子里仿佛一堆粉尘在起火爆炸，炸出来的浆糊—或者准确说是体液，正从他体内往外涌动。 

“凯文，”瓜迪奥拉严厉地重复说，“你要我讲几次？” 

现在那位比利时Omega乖乖地从他的Alpha身上爬下来。他紧咬牙关，一声不吭，将腿艰难地从瓜迪奥拉身上拔下来。他转过身，趴在沙发上，将脸闷闷地埋进抱枕里。   
瓜迪奥拉见状，立刻从背后温柔地抱住了他，咬住他后颈的腺体，给了他一个标记。Alpha国王的气味从威严变得柔和起来，拥抱时的抚摸和亲吻又绵密又细腻。他身下的比利时Omega从最初的紧张和抵触情绪中缓和下来，重新放松。瓜迪奥拉拉过一个曼城蓝抱枕，塞了一半在德布劳内腰下，调整好姿势才又抱住对方。   
瓜迪奥拉并不是不爱他，这恰恰是太爱他的体现。教练们都希望赛事密集时，自己的球员是攻方就多做受上，是受方就多做背入，以达到节省体力、保护腰腿部肌肉的最佳效果。更何况，德布劳内今天腹股沟肌肉有点轻微疲劳，瓜迪奥拉特意说让他回家躺着休息。   
道路千万条，安全第一条。这位风格缜密的西班牙教练绝对不会允许不安全的行车，来伤害他引以为傲的比利时中场。   
毕竟，行车不规范，曼城两行泪。 

……现在那位比利时Omega的卫衣被掀高，瓜迪奥拉细细吻着他的背部，从肩胛一直到腰间。皮带被解下来，扔在地上。那就像什么鸣枪信号似的，比利时人又变成脱缰野马，将自己的胯部往那位西班牙教练的腰上撞。他差点就像抢位时撞开身后赶来的防守队员一样，将瓜迪奥拉撞下沙发。要控制一只发情期Omega跟驯服一头野兽同样难，因为它们失去理智，只剩下肉欲本能。 

“我们到床上去。”   
瓜迪奥拉咬了一下德布劳内的耳垂。他拉起德布劳内起身，他们一起踉踉跄跄去了卧室。区区几步路对一只已经发情爆炸的Omega来说也很艰难，德布劳内蹬掉牛仔裤，体液正顺着大腿根部往下流。克制住不把自己的Alpha推到墙上或者地上就地正法，是这位世界级中场仅存的理性。这可能会伤到他的腰腹，进而影响训练和比赛。   
（而且也会把可怜的瓜迪奥拉撞伤，别问他是怎么知道的。） 

这一丝理智被烧灭了，在推开卧室大门时。德布劳内一把把自己的教练扛起来，扔上了床。他扑将上去，压制住对方。   
瓜迪奥拉不得不拉着对方的手臂，将那位比利时Omega拉近自己。他们的身体贴合在一起，Omega气味步步紧逼，Alpha气味没有展现出攻击性。你进，我就退。终于得到的结合暂时缓解了Omega咄咄逼人的势头，瓜迪奥拉的手臂将他的腰扣得很紧，像两道交叉的安全带。但这种浅程度的结合不可能填满一位发情期Omega欲望沟壑，在他再次抬头，想要更多时，瓜迪奥拉抱着他，上下换了个姿势。被刺入得更深一些，那位比利时Omega被压在床上晃动起来，白色皮肤开始发红。他下意识要抬高双腿，缠住对方的腰。   
接着他就被残酷地退出来了。 

“凯文，听话。”   
他听到瓜迪奥拉命令说。他难耐地在床上挣扎了片刻，最后还是乖乖翻过身，趴在床上。一年半以来，他从腹股沟、大腿内侧到膝盖统统受过重伤。曼城为他配备了一整个医疗团队，从俱乐部一直服务到家里，保证他身体时刻处于最佳，不会旧伤复发。他的西班牙教练必须要确信自己的球员不会因一点“私人事务”前功尽弃。   
他马上就为自己的配合得到了奖赏，结结实实的冲刺。他的腰被稍微拉高了一点，好让他的腿彻底放松。他不是那种在情欲中大喊大叫的人，在生活中也不是。他偏过头，咬住嘴唇，手指紧紧深陷进床单。他得到了一个深吻，牙齿被迫嘴唇，他就剩下大口喘息。 

这个比利时男孩是一辆纯白色宾利GTX700，大气豪放，V8发动机轰鸣声中，一骑绝尘，马达强劲。这使得瓜迪奥拉忍不住想起自己的另一辆车，黑色Mini Cooper，小巧灵活，方向盘操控起来随心所欲，永远不用担心大都会过于狭窄的停车间隙。   
不过，两辆车都被瓜迪奥拉一脚油门开上了墙，匆忙倒车又撞坏了后视镜和尾灯。这可能是这位西班牙Alpha内心深处的得意功绩之一。这位西班牙Alpha血液里流淌着可怕的控制欲，他掌握着方向盘，猛踩油门。豪车结结实实又撞墙了，车身一阵痉挛。他缓缓倒车，稍作停留，数秒后再撞墙。他身下价值这辆一点五亿欧的白色宾利快被撞到散架。不会的，德布劳内只是眼神涣散。他的教练紧紧扣着他的腰，保护着他绝对不会受伤。 

比利时人什么也没穿，趴在床上玩手机。他的西班牙教练坐在床边，穿着曼城浅蓝色睡衣，边咬着手指边专注着看助教发来的视频。 

“糟糕！我忘了做今天的水疗！”   
德布劳内突然扔下手机，大声说。 

旁边的西班牙教练发脾气了，大声喝止了他。   
“你发烧发糊涂了吗，发情期做什么水疗？” 

“……”   
那只比利时Omega重新躺下了，发情期确实最好不要那么做，他们的身体完全打开。 

“我跟理疗师说了，也给队医打了电话，”瓜迪奥拉继续咬着手指说，“明天看情况让你休息，还是单独训练。” 

“我已经没事了，佩普。” 

“不行，你在发情期，不能再吃药强行压制了，会出问题的。刚才队医说，他认为你腹股沟不适可能跟发情期有关。” 

“我根本就没事。” 

“你要弄清楚这里说了算，凯文，”   
瓜迪奥拉苦笑着说。   
“我是个屎一样的教练，还是个屎一样的男友，只想着球队赢球。” 

“盖不住有人就爱吃屎，你是属于我的。”   
德布劳内满不在乎地说，他将手伸过瓜迪奥拉肩头。接着他支起身体，从背后抱住瓜迪奥拉。他看起来很像一头凶猛的雄狮，爪子紧紧搭在猎物肩上，彰示所有权。 

[瓜丁]私人生活   
ABO文   
德布劳内靠坐在床上，拿着手机，远在马德里的阿扎尔向他展示了参加西班牙三王节遛娃带狗的快乐生活。如果不是镜头又扫到了阿扎尔旁边的库尔图瓦，德布劳内会对自己好友的幸福生活羡慕和祝福多一点儿。毕竟，库尔图瓦最近又爆出了一个私生子。   
接着他注意到瓜迪奥拉赛后抱怨英超过于密集，球员疲于奔命，自己也失去了私生活。   
教练说得没错，英超联赛杯赛一起来，赛事安排简直反人类。但下边热评不是舆论围攻万恶英足总，而是各种歪曲重点。   
热评第一条，“可怜…瓜女神这是几天没H了？”   
热评第二条，“他男友德布劳内说什么了吗？”   
热评第三条，“德布劳内比赛结束前都挺尸了，被抬下场的，这回家还做得动啊。” 

呵。   
德布劳内将手机扔到一边，躺到在床上。他裹在毯子里窝了一会没睡着，伸手去拿床头柜上的药片，吃了一颗，重新准备入睡。 

瓜迪奥拉推门进来，坐在床边温柔地看着自己的比利时男孩，附身给了一个深吻。   
“早点睡觉，凯文。” 

比利时人睁开眼睛，盯着对方。   
“我有点受不了了，佩普。” 

那位西班牙教练表情立刻紧张起来。   
“你还行吗，凯文，我现在打电话叫医疗组？如果不太好的话，周末比赛我安排你轮休。我得要了解你的伤情，确定比赛大名单。” 

“私人生活，佩普。” 

这下子西班牙教练没话说了。这当然不能怪他，工作太忙太累了，压力又太大。得力助手阿尔特塔的离开更是雪上加霜，教练组人手不足，什么都得靠主教练自己。   
他们之间沉默了几分钟，最后瓜迪奥拉拿过床头柜上的药片，数了一下。   
“你按时吃药了吗，凯文？” 

这句话终于成功惹火了比利时人，他一下子伸手揪住西班牙教练的毛衣衣领。细羊绒质地的毛衣被拉扯得变形，露出西班牙教练的颈脖和锁骨。这位比利时Omega彻底被激素挑起了野兽的一面，他张嘴咬住对方的脖子。球员Omega在职业早期就会在队医和药物的帮助下，将发情期调节至夏歇期和冬歇期。但英超是Omega球员的噩梦。他们没有冬歇期，一天也没有，只有无止境的比赛。这些可怜的球员们只能全靠药物强压着。   
—那可不好受。   
用药物强行拮抗本能，就像饥荒年代只给吃点观音土，很容易造成副作用。连克洛普都在新闻发布会上抱怨，利物浦后防基石范戴克为此病了好几天。 

当然也会有些幸运的Omega，比如阿圭罗，德布劳内嫉妒地想。他知道西甲踢完圣诞节前最后一场比赛，那位史上最佳球员就飞来了曼彻斯特，整个冬歇期都用来无私地陪伴自己的Omega。梅西坐私人飞机，行程很隐秘，可能是担心现身曼彻斯特会让自己陷入转会流言。但德布劳内清清楚楚知道这一点，因为这些天比赛和训练前，阿圭罗贴抑制贴时，总把后颈对着他，腺体周围一圈牙印清晰可辨。更何况，对方身上还弥漫着Omega饱食后心满意足的气息以及一股阿根廷烤肉味。 

“凯文，轻点，呃…”   
现在那位西班牙教练被压倒在床上，德布劳内一只手就控制住了他的两只手，被拉高在头上。他身上的毛衣被推高到胸口，领口撕开了个大口子，看来这个赛季没办法拿这件毛衣慈善拍卖了。挣扎是徒劳的，比利时人比他年轻整整二十岁，并且，来英超后为了增加对抗，一直在增肌。比利时人Omega气味完全占领了这间屋子。瓜迪奥拉经常会想起飘落的雪花，纯真、冷酷、奋不顾身，决心成为世界的主宰。他和比利时人的恋情回忆里经常在下雪，慕尼黑大雪纷飞，布鲁塞尔暴雪封山，曼彻斯特雨雪交加。而当和雪碰触时，冰冷刺骨和热辣欢欣是一起降临的。那和某个葡萄牙人散发出阳光海滩的迷人气味、或者某个加泰人蘑菇森林的潮湿气息截然不同。 

“你应该，”趁着嘴唇被松开时，瓜迪奥拉说，“你应该控制住节奏，凯文，你在球场上也总是控制不住节奏……” 

西班牙教练的教导起不到任何作用。比利时人情绪上头时，就开始各种横冲直撞的无脑操作。瓜迪奥拉不得不伸手扣住对方的腰，避免德布劳内乱来受伤。Omega发情期肯定不容易受伤，体液大量涌出，染满了结合处。比利时人眼睛发红，理性彻底消失了，只剩下饥饿驱使本能，疯狂撕咬着身下Alpha猎物，要把对方吞噬殆尽。   
但西班牙教练的教导总是有道理的，无论是场上还是场下。比利时人的体力消耗殆尽了，他轰然倒下，就跟他今天在球场上一样。瓜迪奥拉温柔地搂紧了他，偏过头，在他颈后腺体留下一个印记。 

第二天照旧是训练日，更衣室里，德布劳内熟练地撕开一只抑制贴的包装。他一把揭下抑制贴，低头，将抑制贴按在自己后颈腺体上。他的动作做得很明显，可能是因为福登坐在他对面换鞋，而阿圭罗正披着毛巾走进来。   
他们的教练也进来了，告诫他们彻底忘掉昨天的比赛，集中精力投入到接下来的训练和比赛中。西班牙教练看起来有些疲倦，眼睛充满血丝。他太忙了，一天经常睡不了几个小时。 

[瓜丁]未命名短打另一则   
德布劳内妈妈不得不第四次提醒餐桌上的小男孩注意礼仪，并为孩子的失礼向客人道歉。在德布劳内第一次带男友瓜迪奥拉回比利时共进晚餐时，一位亲戚的孩子正好留在德布劳内父母家。并且，这个五岁男孩也非常想见他的凯文哥哥。   
但这个调皮男孩表现实在太糟糕了，甚至可能有点轻微多动症。他不停在椅子上挪来挪去，咬手指甲，吮吸手指，再直接拿手去抓桌上的食物。 

“真的很抱歉。”   
德布劳内妈妈对瓜迪奥拉说，同时打掉小男孩伸到甜点盘子里的手。 

“您做的饭很棒，非常感谢招待。”   
瓜迪奥拉彬彬有礼地说。 

不过，德布劳内知道瓜迪奥拉并不喜欢自己妈妈的手艺。妈妈做菜放了太多盐、太多油、太多糖，还有太多腌制食品，这都是瓜迪奥拉接受不了的。德布劳内自己只吃了蔬菜沙拉和一点鸡肉，还把自己的那份甜点给了小侄子。小男孩眉开眼笑，又咬起了手指。 

“你吃得太少了，凯文。”   
德布劳内妈妈说。 

“可是我不能吃这些，”德布劳内端起橙汁，“尤其在教练面前。”   
他转眸去看他的教练，他的男友。瓜迪奥拉带了上等苏格兰威士忌送给德布劳内爸爸，然后被强拉着一起喝酒。瓜迪奥拉酒量不错，不过德布劳内知道他不喜欢喝酒，因为那不健康。 

再一杯酒被倒进杯子里，德布劳内不得不伸手按住自己的父亲。   
“老爸你别喝啦，都喝成什么样了，酒又不会长脚跑了。” 

另一边呢，妈妈不得不再次把小男孩的手指从嘴里拔出来。 

直到带着瓜迪奥拉回房间，德布劳内才松了口气。瓜迪奥拉看着他，喝过酒的脸颊和鼻尖有些发红，眼睛还是亮晶晶的。 

“真对不起，佩普，”德布劳内主动说，“希望我爸妈的招待没有让你感到不自在。” 

“没有，一切都很好。你父母都是很好的人，不然也不会教出这么好的你。”   
瓜迪奥拉说。 

“下次还是一起去餐厅吃饭吧，我妈妈做饭太不健康了。布鲁塞尔也有不错的西班牙菜或者意大利菜。”   
德布劳内说，他起身给瓜迪奥拉倒了一杯橙汁。 

“都行。”   
瓜迪奥拉咬着手指说。他突然停下来，几秒钟后才想起了什么，把手指从嘴里拔出来。 

德布劳内妈妈没敲门，直接进来送切片水果。那位小男孩跟在她后面，指着瓜迪奥拉说：   
“婶婶，那个光头大叔也咬手指！” 

“你们到底有多烦人！”   
德布劳内受不了了，把妈妈和小侄子一齐推出去，并把门关上。   
他转身靠着门，看着瓜迪奥拉。 

“没什么的，凯文。”   
那位西班牙教练说，无意识间他又把手放进嘴里。片刻后他注意到自己在做什么，再度把手指拔出来。 

“没事儿，佩普，”德布劳内说，“没事儿。”   
他觉得对方还是有点紧张、不自在，咬手指就是这种情绪的外在表现。这位西班牙教练在关注球员训练、深入思考战术或者出席发布会前，都会情不自禁地折腾起自己的手指。 

“好吧，”瓜迪奥拉笑起来，他看着自己的手，“我确实从小没有养成好习惯。” 

“我有好多朋友也喜欢咬手指，尤其是学校考试时，”德布劳内说，“可能考试令人头秃。” 

“以前何塞特别喜欢拿这个取笑我，他还故意模仿我咬手指。”   
瓜迪奥拉笑着说。   
“尤其是我跟他一起看球研究比赛，我总是咬手指。这很可笑，不过没办法，我根本控制不住自己。”   
他说着话，又含住了自己的手指，手腕上高级定制Richard Mille表闪闪发光。 

“一点儿不可笑。”   
德布劳内说。在慕尼黑，瓜迪奥拉边认真跟他说话、边吮吸手指亮出腕表的镜头给这个比利时男孩留下了深刻印象，那是一种认真、专注、成熟和羞涩、幼稚、可爱的混合体。   
当时他情不自禁地伸手过去，抚摸对方的嘴唇，就像他现在这样。   
你也可以咬我的手指，佩普。 

[瓜丁]赢输死 

从曼城训练基地回家，由德布劳内开车，窗外夜已经深了。他们上下班通勤大部分时候是瓜迪奥拉开车。不过，今天瓜迪奥拉特意问了德布劳内能开车回去吗。德布劳内点了点头，瓜迪奥拉径直坐到副驾驶座上。   
车内没开灯，两个人也都没说话。瓜迪奥拉窝在座位上，拿手撑着头，长久保持一个姿势不动。与狼队比赛结束后，回曼彻斯特大巴上安慰球员和鼓舞士气已经花完了这位西班牙教练的全部力气，黑暗里只有他手腕上的Richard Mille定制表散发出银色微光。 

到家了。   
德布劳内熟练地将车开进车库里。瓜迪奥拉摇摇晃晃下了车。他忙着上楼看孩子。保姆正在陪孩子玩，瓜迪奥拉抱过婴儿，重重在额头上印下一个吻。德布劳内随后也亲吻拥抱了孩子。 

他们离开婴儿房后，德布劳内小声说。   
“佩普…”   
他本来想问瓜迪奥拉什么时候吃晚饭。比赛结束后，他吃过一顿球队准备的赛后餐。瓜迪奥拉什么也没吃，只喝了半杯橙汁。 

瓜迪奥拉来不及回答他，家里的大门被打开，埃斯蒂亚特开车过来了。他是瓜迪奥拉最重要的密友和助手，也是这个小家庭的朋友。他和瓜迪奥拉互相拥抱，并拿过瓜迪奥拉手里的小行李箱。 

“你要去哪里？”   
留在楼上的德布劳内俯身大声问。 

“他去我那里，”埃斯蒂亚特说，“就几天，别担心。” 

德布劳内掀开窗帘，埃斯蒂亚特已经开车带着瓜迪奥拉走了。前天圣诞节德布劳内和瓜迪奥拉一起堆的雪人还矗立在院子里。他们堆了两大一小的三个雪人，一只大雪人头上顶着黄色稻草，另一只头上什么也没有。今天曼彻斯特温度略高，雪人融化了大半，变得东倒西歪。   
他放下窗帘，默默回房间去做水疗。水疗结束后，他收到埃斯蒂亚特发来的短信。   
—他需要休息，别担心，你也早点休息，明天见。 

瓜迪奥拉确实需要休息，德布劳内比任何人都知道这点。最近三天，对方睡了可能不到三个小时。保姆圣诞节请假了，瓜迪奥拉得照顾孩子。孩子每天晚上都闹，根本不可能休息。同时这位教练忙于俱乐部工作，设计训练课，为接下来的比赛做准备。另外，他还要代表俱乐部在圣诞节出席社交活动。 

德布劳内按下短信。   
—他打算什么时候回家？ 

埃斯蒂亚特回复得很快。   
—明天和后天他都需要休息，他太累了，撑不住了。 

—后天比赛结束后，他回来吗？   
德布劳内写道，但这次埃斯蒂亚特迟迟没回应他。德布劳内认为这将取决于比赛结果，一场大胜才能让那位西班牙教练的神经稍稍松弛片刻。一场失利呢，则会把他推入更深的深渊。 

德布劳内扔下手机，仰面躺倒在床上。手机又响了，一条短信发进来，来自瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉叮嘱他充分休息，做好水疗，放松肌肉，千万不要过于疲劳。   
他正准备回复这条短信。他又收到另一条短信，来自曼城体育总监贝吉里斯坦。   
—佩普怎么了，我刚给他打电话，他没接。 

—我不知道，他去埃斯蒂亚特那里住了。   
德布劳内回复说。 

—哦，没事了，那我就放心了，你好好休息。 

德布劳内听懂了贝吉里斯坦的弦外之音。那位体育总监也是这个小家庭的朋友，甚至费心费力为他们聘请婚姻咨询师，以挽救他们的关系。这对年龄相差二十岁的情侣这一年来像走在悬崖上，始终处于一种极好和极坏的情感状态中。说人话就是，胜利的狂喜能掩盖他们一切矛盾，失败的苦楚则放大生活中一切分歧。 

德布劳内重新从床上坐起来，他意识到之前瓜迪奥拉的那条短信可能是埃斯蒂亚特代发的。   
他给埃斯蒂亚特发了一条消息。   
—佩普现在怎么样？ 

埃斯蒂亚特回复得很快。   
—他吃了药，已经睡了，别担心。你也应该睡了，凯文。 

—好的，晚安。   
德布劳内认命地扔下手机，关灯睡觉。这个比利时男孩很快睡着了。白色圣诞节飘起的飞雪，懈寄生下的拥抱和亲吻，枕边柔声细语和动听情话，在梦境中一瞬间变得异常清晰，但是又异常遥远。 

[瓜丁]未命名短打一则   
“佩普？”德布劳内突然说。 

他对面的西班牙教练正在看球探报告。   
“等一会，我马上忙完。” 

“没什么。”   
德布劳内说，其实他想问这句话很久了，从他们在一起之后就想，但始终鼓不起勇气。   
“你有没有觉得我的屁股不够翘？” 

“没有，”瓜迪奥拉斩钉截铁地说，“你不用练屁股，队医给你的计划是继续加强核心力量，这对你的技术特点更有利。你也要多注意腿部肌肉发力方式，避免拉伤。” 

接着这位西班牙教练放下球探报告，绘声绘色地向德布劳内讲解了屁股大小和技术特点的关系。他说，一些小个子球员比如阿扎尔和梅西，锻炼臀部肌肉让他们下盘更稳，压低重心，既增加对抗，又更容易过人。当然，这也建立在他们有个善于变向的膝盖基础上。高个子球员就没必要了。   
讲到激动处，那位教练生动形象地展现了肢体语言。   
矮个子球员大屁股跑起来就像企鹅，又快又灵活。个高腿长的球员呢，屁股太大，就会跑起来像鸵鸟，很容易被对方晃倒。 

“……”   
德布劳内目瞪口呆地看着瓜迪奥拉手舞足蹈地展现企鹅和鸵鸟的不同。最后，他终于忍不住笑出声。 

这可能才把那位教练从足球世界拉回现实生活。   
“好吧，凯文，你实际是想问个私人问题？” 

“你说呢。” 

瓜迪奥拉拿球探报告挡了一下脸，接着又放下，他有点害羞地看着德布劳内。   
“我觉得还可以，很可爱。” 

德布劳内起身，隔着桌子吻了对方。这个比利时男孩感到心底有什么痛苦和不安的回忆被彻底抹除了，留下的空缺被甜蜜和爱意填满了。 

这个吻结束后，瓜迪奥拉又拿起球探报告晃了一下脸。   
“凯文，那你有没有觉得我有点神经质？你刚才进来时，我没反应过来你是来问我私人问题。” 

“我觉得，”德布劳内毫不客气地说，“你是个神经病，整天疯疯癫癫的。” 

“……” 

“但我觉得你很可爱的，该死的可爱，去死的可爱。”   
年轻的比利时男孩大声说，接着他又吻了一下对方。 

[瓜丁/卡蘑]西班牙蘑菇蒜虾   
前文见民以食为天，有瓜掐暗示 

瓜迪奥拉靠着厨房吧台站着，远远看着在厨房流理台上忙碌的哈维。哈维套着围裙，上面印着一只扁着嘴、不高兴的口袋怪物蘑蘑菇。   
—伊克尔买给我的圣诞礼物。   
哈维无奈地拉拉围裙，告诉瓜迪奥拉，强调绝对不是自己的审美。 

瓜迪奥拉相信此事，哈维的品味很土气很直男，充满巴萨俱乐部风味。   
还行，他含蓄地说。 

哈维低头处理菜品，他打算做份小菜，西班牙蘑菇蒜虾。瓜迪奥拉默默在远处看着他。哈维非常不喜欢闲杂人等出现在他的厨房里，坚决拒绝了瓜迪奥拉的围观。   
但瓜迪奥拉非常想看他做蘑菇蒜虾，迫切想知道厨房里的奥秘。他甚至表示，我都让你参观我的训练课了，你都不让我看一眼你做饭。   
这下哈维没话说了，只好把那位曼城教练放进来。瓜迪奥拉保证不会打扰，也不会出声。 

说实话，哈维做蘑菇蒜虾看起来没有什么秘密。硬要说什么特别的，那就是全套食材连餐具都是哈维从巴塞罗那空运来的。   
和世界上所有做这道菜的手法一样，烧热的平底锅里下蒜粒，下蘑菇，下虾，少量橄榄油，罗勒叶，其它香料，胡椒碎，少量盐。一眨眼就出锅了，然后摆盘。由于这位大厨审美捉急，摆盘的水平看起来也很一般。 

哈维自己尝了一只虾，递给瓜迪奥拉尝了一个。   
—但就是该死的很好吃。   
瓜迪奥拉称赞说，他抱住哈维，吻了一下脸颊。哈维两只手高举着餐盘，任凭瓜迪奥拉拥抱和亲吻。 

卡西和德布劳内两个又叫又跳地在窝在房间里打电子游戏。只有被叫吃饭时，才摘下耳机冲出去，份量很少，去晚了就没有了。 

—你学到啥了？   
德布劳内面包片蘸着蘑菇蒜虾，揶揄地问瓜迪奥拉。   
先前哈维明说了不希望被围观。瓜迪奥拉还非要去看，搞得场面一度很尴尬。 

—就很简单。   
瓜迪奥拉说。 

—所以你学会了吗？   
德布劳内说，他对厨艺一无所知。瓜迪奥拉比他强一丁点儿，会煎鸡蛋，其它什么也不会了。 

—不会，学不会的。   
瓜迪奥拉斩钉截铁地说。接着他告诉德布劳内，哈维的比赛视频是拉玛西亚青训教材之一，但是至今还没培养出第二个哈维。 

—那你厚脸皮跑进去看个啥。   
德布劳内翻个白眼说。 

—就去看看。   
瓜迪奥拉说。   
停了一会，他指着盘子里的虾和蘑菇。   
—就很可爱的样子。 

德布劳内没搭理他，专心吃蘑菇蒜虾。他对面的卡西和哈维那对恶心情侣还在边吃饭边调情。他肯定是无法进入到瓜迪奥拉脑子里，那位曼城教练紧盯着盘子里的蘑菇蒜虾，若有所思。在热锅里，不管是脱水蜷起来的蘑菇、还是逐渐变得通红的大虾，都非常可爱。然后铲子翻了面，将它们换了个姿势，变得更卷曲，或者变得更通红。直到它们彻底熟透，慵懒地躺在盘子里。 

[瓜丁]The Man’s City/他的城   
ABO文 

德布劳内推开婴儿室的门，瓜迪奥拉冲他做了个噤声的手势。德布劳内放轻脚步，悄悄走进去。他们八个月大的小王子躺在摇篮里，睡得正香。瓜迪奥拉坐在摇篮旁，膝盖上摆着书。他一只手翻着书，另一只手不时摇着摇篮。这个房间同样装饰着圣诞元素，墙上挂着圣诞树和雪花图案，以及懈寄生。临近圣诞节，保姆请了一天假，只能靠孩子父亲来照顾。瓜迪奥拉将孩子照顾得很好，温柔细致。德布劳内呢，他完全照顾不了。孩子出生后他就没有操过心，更没有陪孩子过夜。   
你的战场不在这里，凯文，瓜迪奥拉告诉他，你先照顾好你自己。 

确实，自己的战场不在这里，德布劳内想。他低头将额头轻轻抵在婴儿脸上，然后起身，将脸贴近瓜迪奥拉，嘴唇摩挲着对方下巴的胡渣。他的心头涌动着一股浓郁的暖意，像壁炉里跳动的火焰。对于这个二十八岁的比利时男人来说，这间婴儿房、这栋别墅，不是他的战场，而是他的城市，他的小世界。他为这座城市、这个小世界而战斗。

“你今天表现得很好，凯文，你快去休息吧，这里交给我。”   
瓜迪奥拉小声在德布劳内耳边说。 

他确实表现得很好。在对莱斯特城的比赛，他是the man of the match。曼城教练瓜迪奥拉赛后非常高兴，极力称赞他的男孩，也称赞了所有的男孩。不过，这点儿成绩除了取悦球迷和为球队注射少量信心之外，没有更多意义。他们的球队离冠军太远了，半程落后利物浦足有十四分之多。   
甚至比赛结束后，混合区还发生了一段小插曲。   
当时德布劳内作为赛事MVP出现在混合采访区，教练很快也来了，两人站在一起。他们心情不错，做好了迎接任何问题的挑战。   
然而，混合区发生了尴尬的一幕。记者们围在一起，忙着观看远在卡塔尔的利物浦在世俱杯上演惊天一球。   
利物浦赢了！   
队史第一座世俱杯冠军！   
英超第一位欧冠、超级杯、世俱杯三料冠军诞生了！   
这些都将成为今天晚上足球媒体争相报道的头版头条。至于曼城战胜莱斯特城，除了两队球迷，谁在乎呢。 

德布劳内和瓜迪奥拉呆在混合采访区，没有记者搭理他们。但按照足协规定，他们又不能走，只能和满是赞助商的背景墙融为一体。   
记者手上的直播频道响起的叫喊声嘶力竭。   
“利物浦是冠军！”   
“克洛普创造了历史！” 

德布劳内突然捧住瓜迪奥拉的脸，吻了下去。这和他先前在采访区做过的事情一模一样。   
那个时候，“利物浦是冠军”的声音仍然在混合区不断响起。德布劳内决定，利物浦夺冠的欢呼声响多久，他们就吻多久，直到记者们提问或者呆够足协规定在混合区的时限。   
现在呢，只有街道深处传来圣诞节音乐，叮当作响。 

这位比利时Omega从他的西班牙Alpha下巴、耳后，一直吻到颈脖，接着轻咬住对方的喉结。他的基因里还保留着原始行为印记，将求偶类似于狩猎，锁定配偶就是他们的猎物。他第一次见到那位西班牙教练，在慕尼黑索芬大街。他很难形容瓜迪奥拉闻起来像什么，或者通俗地说，闻起来就是一位如假包换的秃头白富美，风度翩翩、博学多才、英俊富有。任何Omega本能都会想要捕获这样顶级中的顶级Alpha。   
瓜迪奥拉形容他就会用很多词，对方是个加泰文豪。他甚至说他可以写一本五百页的书，来描述一位既有乔治西默农冷硬简洁、又有埃尔热浪漫直率气质的年轻男孩。   
说人话，德布劳内说。   
哦，好吧，你很可爱，瓜迪奥拉有点不好意思地说，但我觉得可爱就需要…唔。   
他这句话没说完，德布劳内抓住他的肩膀深深吻了下去。 

瓜迪奥拉终于放下书，腾出手来抱住他的男孩。他富有技巧地回吻对方，并拉下对方的后衣领，准确地咬住对方颈后的腺体。他是这位比利时男孩生命里第二个Alpha。瓜迪奥拉偶然会跟德布劳内透露只言片语，关于他和葡萄牙人的感情故事。德布劳内呢，他从来不会提他以前的事儿。   
那是另一个故事。   
很久以前的故事。   
在德布劳内挥拳冲向库尔图瓦时，那个故事一切都结束了。他的拳头擦过对方的鼻尖，接着一群人涌上来，把他们俩分开。 

之后，德布劳内被叫到了教练办公室。教练威尔莫茨和一位足协官员都在场。   
你先动的手，凯文，教练说。 

是的，他点点头。 

这不值得，凯文，你大有前途，我们都很喜欢你。   
威尔莫茨神情和善地告诫这位年轻球员。   
如果你继续找他动手，我们不得不把你们俩都清除出去。想想看，那你多亏啊。 

嗯。 

那这次就算了，我们会保护你的。   
教练继续说。   
你现在太年轻了，可能觉得发生点什么桃色纠纷天就塌了。我告诉你，凯文，你将来肯定会应有尽有。当你挣到一百万，你会觉得当年被电话诈骗一百块不值一提。 

教练最后这句话将男孩逗笑了。男孩聪明理性，富有野心。离开教练办公室，他直接去找队医，表示希望清除库尔图瓦留给自己的Alpha标记。医生给了他两个方案，最快的，和最慢的。最快的三到七天就能清除，但会打大剂量激素，需要两到四周才能代谢完全。所使用激素属于足协禁药目录，因此，药物代谢完全前，他将不能参加国家队和俱乐部集训和比赛。慢的呢，要花三到六个月服用口服药，对训练和比赛没有任何影响。   
队医的话还没有说完，这个急性子男孩已经做出了选择。   
他花了十分钟将库尔图瓦从他生活中清除出去，接着花了六个月，将库尔图瓦留给他的Alpha印记从他血液里清除出去。这个暴脾气男孩儿什么都能忍，漫长的戒断反应能忍，流言蜚语能忍，他最好的朋友和库尔图瓦的恋情也能忍。   
说真的，库尔图瓦抛弃他的刻薄嘴脸跟他的养母没有什么两样，跟在切尔西看不起他的葡萄牙教练也没有两样。只要他足够努力，足够忍耐，他将会足够优秀，足够强大。他必定应有尽有，最佳球员是他的，德国足球先生是他的，比利时足球先生也是他的。战术核心是他的，更衣室大佬地位是他的，队长袖标也是他的。最重要的是，他还泡到一位在足球圈有人脉、有地位的白富美Alpha，能够极大提高他的事业。 

教练威尔莫茨离开国家队那天，德布劳内向教练表示送别和感谢，并且说。   
您说得对，先生，后来我刮乐透彩票中了一个亿。 

教练大笑起来。   
那是你该得的，凯文，天上不会掉馅饼。 

天上不会掉馅饼，不会掉白富美女神，不会掉冠军奖杯。天上只会下雨、下雪，或者掉鸟屎在奔跑的球员嘴里。   
漫长的深吻结束后，德布劳内已经跨坐在瓜迪奥拉身上。   
佩普，我想开圣诞礼物。   
他小声说，手指解着西班牙教练的衬衣扣子。 

你的圣诞礼物在客厅圣诞树下边，明天早上才能开。   
瓜迪奥拉说。 

不行，我现在想开。你说过我今天在场上表现好，而且明天休息。   
这位球员理直气壮地说。   
你不能只让马儿跑，不让马吃草，教练。 

摇篮里的婴儿醒了，摇晃着紧捏成拳头的小手，但是没有哭。它有着浅金色头发和深色大眼睛，很像德布劳内。不过，等人到中年，它就会更像它的父亲了。它不会知道从它被神创造到出生，都处在一片忙乱的环境中，每一分钟都是。   
它侧过脸，好奇地去看它的父母。它的父母一齐躺在沙发上，压低喘息，尽量没有发出太大的动静。   
直到德布劳内无法忍耐地搂着瓜迪奥拉，强行转了半圈。他施力时，一脚踢翻了沙发旁的茶几，发出砰地一声巨声。 

瓜迪奥拉急忙伸手扶住压在自己身上的比利时男孩。   
轻点，你要是受伤了，那我可全完了。 

不会的。   
比利时男孩难耐地说，他健壮而赤裸的大腿紧贴着对方牛仔裤外侧。   
我等不及了，佩普。 

[瓜丁/瓜鸟]铳梦 

YES！   
德布劳内在INS上写到。   
一分钟之后，他删掉了这条动态。 

十分钟后，瓜迪奥拉的INS破天荒发了几张照片，餐桌上的圣诞烤鹅，挂满彩灯和星星的圣诞树，打着蝴蝶结的圣诞礼物，以及坐在圣诞树下的他和德布劳内，甚至还用了个麋鹿角的滤镜。他艾特了德布劳内，并甜蜜写道，“他是我们家的MVP”。 

德布劳内飞快转了这条INS，回复到，“是的，你也是”，和配上亲吻的表情包。   
这波圣诞节虐狗操作也被曼城官方账号挂出来示众，写道，“你们都是城里的MVP”。 

不过，德布劳内最开始删掉的那条YES，其实不是他和瓜迪奥拉配合失误的手残操作。他实际上正被恋爱的甜蜜冲昏了头脑，就好像他在球场上梅开二度帽子戏法四喜临门独中五元，大脑空白了，狂喜的快乐如同山崩海啸。   
虽然今天不是圣诞节，但到圣诞节那段时间，英超不可能有一分钟的喘息。他们只能抽空提前小小的庆祝一下。德布劳内的父母来曼彻斯特看望儿子，一起吃顿饭。接着他的父母飞去西班牙最南端的旅游胜地马拉加度假。 

我爸爸妈妈说你安排得很好，他们很喜欢。   
德布劳内拿着手机说。 

那里是挺好的，尤其这个季节，等二月份有空我们也可以过去休息一两天。   
瓜迪奥拉说。 

嗯。   
德布劳内点点头，曼彻斯特又湿又冷，并不适合过冬。圣诞期间的比赛，很可能还要踢雪场。   
他看到瓜迪奥拉起身，去挂彩灯和整理圣诞树。瓜迪奥拉不仅是曼城主教练，他简直无所不能，相对于什么也不会做、家务白痴的德布劳内来说。 

佩普。   
德布劳内说。他走过去，抓着瓜迪奥拉的胳膊，举起手机表示想和圣诞树一起合影。拍了几张之后，瓜迪奥拉看了看德布劳内直男摄影水平，默默掏出了自己的手机。这对情侣又靠在一起，自拍了几张。 

我能发INS吗？   
德布劳内问。 

我来发吧，艾特给你。   
瓜迪奥拉说。 

德布劳内不耐烦地刷了一下INS。   
你怎么还没有发？ 

坐在他对面的瓜迪奥拉还低头捧着手机。   
等一下，我P一下，刚才忘了开滤镜。 

P什么呀，你要P头发吗？   
德布劳内问。 

瓜迪奥拉举起手机，给他看想加个圣诞滤镜，但是怎么加也不成功。他们一起折腾了一番，最后决定打开圣诞滤镜效果，重新拍几张。   
瓜迪奥拉把这些照片都发给了德布劳内。德布劳内翻着看了看，他发现虽然自拍技术残忍，但每一张瓜迪奥拉看他的眼神都情深似海。 

佩普，你怎么都不看镜头？   
德布劳内问。 

瓜迪奥拉抬起眼睛，羞涩地看着他，驴头不对马嘴地说。   
你想结婚吗，凯文？要是明年夏天曼城拿到冠军，我想结婚，你呢？ 

YES！   
这个男孩脱口而出，他一时激动，甚至把这个单词发在了INS上。 

那天晚上晚些时候，德布劳内再也按捺不住，将这件事情告诉给了他最好的朋友阿扎尔。   
佩普向我求婚了，我说了YES。 

阿扎尔回复得很快。   
恭喜，他怎么说的？ 

他说明年夏天曼城拿到冠军就结婚，我们在冠军奖杯下边亲吻和举行婚礼。   
德布劳内甜蜜地说。 

啊？？！！   
阿扎尔差点回复说，不过他还是什么也没回。   
他把这件事情告诉了穿着睡衣进来的库尔图瓦。   
“瓜迪奥拉跟德布劳内说，明年夏天拿到冠军就结婚。” 

“那不就等于白搭吗，”库尔图瓦翻了个白眼说，“我们会淘汰他们的，毫无疑问。” 

“但凯文看起来很开心的样子。” 

“输球之前总还是很开心的，输完就不会了，曼城根本赢不了。”   
库尔图瓦冷冰冰地说，接着他温柔地帮阿扎尔将受伤的脚换了个更舒服的位置搁着。 

德布劳内放下手机，他仍然被幸福的感觉环绕着，包括他上个周末踢了一场酣畅淋漓、自己被选为MVP的比赛，和父母相见，圣诞晚餐，以及最重要的，佩普的求婚。他们在一起五年多了。   
然后他又回想起故事最开始，如果这是个穿足球鞋的灰姑娘的故事，那肯定是他想尽一切办法、用尽一切人脉去参加舞会，主动凑上去和王子跳舞，厚着脸皮给王子发消息让对方记得自己。足球鞋可不是天上掉下来的，机会永远比需要机会展现自己的人少得多。他不是那种生来光芒夺目、自带系统的幸运儿，他得拼命抓住一切机会，一切。

穿着曼城蓝睡袍的瓜迪奥拉从浴室走出来，坐到床边，望着靠坐在床上的德布劳内。这位西班牙教练眼睛里是万腔柔情，他们的手握在一起。   
“我之前结过一次婚，凯文，那是二十年前的事情。”   
瓜迪奥拉最后说。 

德布劳内并不意外，他当然认识对方那位臭名昭著(或者说闻名遐迩)的葡萄牙前男友。在切尔西，穆里尼奥差点把年轻的德布劳内撕碎。而如今德布劳内所拥有的一切，都是对那位刚愎自用的葡萄牙教练最有力的反击。 

瓜迪奥拉慢慢告诉他的男孩儿，当时自己脚后跟跟腱反复受伤，决定去葡萄牙温泉疗养。俱乐部选择了法鲁的一家运动康复中心，那同时也是个颇具魅力的度假胜地。穆里尼奥陪他一起去，他们每个傍晚都沿着海滩漫步。 

有一天，瓜迪奥拉说，他们经过一家乡村教堂。教堂牧师喝醉了，以为他们是来结婚的。 

“你们就结婚了？”   
德布劳内问。 

“何塞拿着一瓶很好的波尔多葡萄酒，而牧师已经喝得醉醺醺。他指着酒说，我们把这瓶酒给他，他就给我们征婚。” 

这家伙肯定疯了，我们快走吧，佩普。   
瓜迪奥拉还记得穆里尼奥说。 

为什么不呢，瓜迪奥拉突然表示，我脚后跟现在很疼，走不回去，想休息一会。 

穆里尼奥看着他。 

你就是我的脚后跟(暗指阿喀琉斯之踵)，何塞。   
瓜迪奥拉说，他低头吻了对方。 

一位醉醺醺说话颠三倒四的证婚人，一间简陋的乡间教堂，荒芜贫瘠的海滩，海浪拍打礁岩。这对情侣很快回到巴塞罗那，又过了一段时间，一切都支离破碎了。他们没有在政府机关正式登记，法律上没有任何效力。而在神面前发下的誓言呢，就像喷气机在天空中书写的痕迹，短暂存在，随之烟消云散。   
“这是个出自托马斯哈代笔下、发生在威塞克斯乡村的故事。”   
瓜迪奥拉评价说。他的语气充满伤感，差点又想读一遍哈代的诗歌。 

“……”   
德布劳内说。   
“威塞克斯有个真人CS沼泽公园，阿圭罗上次还提议说曼城去那里搞团建。你忘了吗，佩普，你还说要队里搞个投票，说大家都想去就去。” 

“……”瓜迪奥拉停了一会，让自己从法鲁的乡村爱情和哈代的人生悲剧中恢复过来，“我想起来，是的，明天可以让阿尔特塔搞个投票表决。” 

“那种事情不会发生第二次了，佩普。”   
德布劳内大声说，他主动拥抱了瓜迪奥拉，他金色发梢弥漫着薄荷洗发水的香气。   
“我们会一直在一起的，我会保护你的。” 

“嗯，我爱你，凯文，”瓜迪奥拉说，一位充满活力的比利时男孩冲散了他心头的往日阴霾，“我们得要赢得奖杯，才能结婚。” 

“我们会赢的，佩普，皇马必败。” 

[卡蘑/瓜丁]民以食为天(外一篇)   
之前那篇民以食为天的外篇，卡西和哈维去瓜丁家做饭，有少量裤袜扎 

瓜迪奥拉告诉德布劳内，下周哈维会来曼彻斯特参观曼城训练基地和观摩训练课，同时卡西也会陪他过来。   
德布劳内马上说：   
“那就让他们住我们家吧，不用住酒店了。” 

“真高兴你这么想，”瓜迪奥拉说，“我已经这么告诉他们了，让他们把酒店退了。” 

“他会请我们吃饭吧，”德布劳内直截了当地说，“不是的话，还是请他们俩住酒店，他们两口子在别人家多不自在。” 

“你跟我想得一样，凯文，”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，“我这么暗示他了，我相信他听得懂。” 

“你是说请吃饭作为参观门票吧。”德布劳内说。瓜迪奥拉的训练课只邀请制开放给少数同行参观。 

来自卡塔尔阿尔萨德主教练很显然听懂了曼城主教练潜规则暗示，当天他入住到瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内家时，带了一整套炊具和食材。 

“我家里厨房什么都有，”德布劳内开门时说，“你直接来我们家做饭就行了。” 

“那可不行，他用惯了一种牌子和型号，就不用别的，”卡西说，“这堆家当过几天还要搬回多哈去。” 

哈维连行李都没让卡西拿，他自己一件件从车里搬下来。他觉得卡西身体不好，什么也干不了。同样地，瓜迪奥拉也不让德布劳内帮忙，生怕当家球星被菜刀砸到割到。他赶下楼，帮哈维搬家当。德布劳内和卡西两个人就站在旁边看着。 

哈维准备了“简单晚餐”来感谢德布劳内和瓜迪奥拉的招待，他没有千里迢迢背烤箱过来，能做的菜谱少了很多。不过，所谓“简单晚餐”足够见功夫。篮子里摆着新鲜出炉的全麦面包，盘子里放着香煎蘑菇蒜虾搭配芦笋沙拉，银质罐子里盛着奶油蘑菇肉汤，还有玻璃小盅里的水果布丁。餐厅里的香味儿简直能把人逼疯，意思就是，如果只让你闻，不让你吃，你就会疯。 

“天哪，伊克尔，”瓜迪奥拉称赞说，“你简直生活在天堂里，这太棒了。” 

“没有，就随便做做，我用不惯你们的烤箱，不然可以做点硬菜。”   
哈维说。 

“他做顿饭太费劲啦，”卡西说，“我们大部分都在外面吃。他平时工作忙得很，得有空闲有心情才会下厨。”   
他这话意思是说，你们别没事找事厚脸皮蹭饭。想吃大餐宁愿掏钱请客，因为自己做饭花的金钱和精力更多。 

“那等他下课就有空了。”   
德布劳内说。他可能忙着大快朵颐，大脑通进胃里，说话过于直接，惹得餐厅里尴尬沉默了几分钟。 

“你比我家加泰餐厅请来的大厨做得更加泰，”瓜迪奥拉主动开玩笑说，“你进错行业了。” 

“差得远呢，最多也就私房菜水平，”哈维说，“那是因为我所有食材都是从巴塞罗那空运带过来的，包括全麦面粉。我在多哈有时买不到趁手食材，做出来就差点味道。”   
他给瓜迪奥拉看全麦面粉袋子，是一种产地来自西班牙北部的中筋硬麦。 

“我猜你在卡塔尔买到的是美国小麦，”瓜迪奥拉说，“我们家和家里餐厅买的都是法国北部小麦。” 

“嗯。” 

“哈维，那你有没有想过差别为什么这么大呢？”瓜迪奥拉笑着说。 

“……” 

“因为小麦很受品种、产地和气候影响，春小麦和冬小麦不同，硬麦和软麦不同，磨面麦和高级麦不同，法国麦和西班牙麦不同。不同小麦的麸质、淀粉结构和淀粉含量不同，所以它们要用不同的方式来制作。你得好好想想这个问题，当你不在加泰居住时，你很难买到加泰出产的、称心如意的小麦面粉。俱乐部体育总监只能买到他们能买到的面粉。” 

坐在他对面的哈维听懂了瓜迪奥拉的暗示。   
“好吧，也许你说得对，佩普，我下次试试怎么来控制其它产地面粉的发酵。但我还是要做加泰面包，因为加泰面包是世界上最好吃的面包。” 

“你首先得理解什么是真正的加泰面包，什么才是加泰面包的精髓，什么是可以妥协的，什么是不能改变的。”   
瓜迪奥拉起身，隔着桌子吻了一下弟子的嘴唇。 

趁着旁边这对师徒沉浸于谈经论道，卡西和德布劳内有默契地将蘑菇肉汤一人分了一半儿。 

“我这辈子都不会想当教练。”德布劳内小声对卡西说，“不是人干的活，一个个跟传销大师似的。” 

“我正在准备考教练执照，”卡西无奈地说，“也许我该为这个行业增添点正常人浓度。” 

这时卡西听见瓜迪奥拉问哈维。   
“我告诉过你，当你想从事足球时，你就不能只关注足球。你不会整天都在玩，没好好学习吧？” 

在哈维回答前，卡西抢着举手插嘴说。   
“他是整天都在玩儿，我可以作证。” 

哈维抬手肘砸了一下卡西的肩膀。   
“才不是玩儿，”哈维严肃地说，“是Xing爱大师现场教学。” 

直男的快乐来得猝不及防，德布劳内笑得浑身发抖，差点把橙汁泼出去。最后他主动起身，给每个人倒了一杯鲜榨橙汁。 

晚餐结束后，看着哈维和瓜迪奥拉在茶几上缓缓铺开一卷战术布，德布劳内主动询问卡西。   
“你玩游戏不？” 

“我在你出生前就天天沉迷于打电子游戏啦，”卡西说，“你们年轻人最近在玩什么。” 

“反恐精英。” 

直男的快乐永远来得过于简单而直接。几分钟之后，这两个男人就在Play Station里挥舞着机枪和手柄，大呼小叫了。德布劳内在家里准备了超大投屏，屏幕上狂轰滥炸，声光效果非常过瘾。 

卡西玩游戏挺狠的。他反应迅猛，手速惊人。德布劳内只听到旁边手柄噼里啪啦作响，像暴风骤雨。 

“我的妈，”阿扎尔在屏幕那头大叫着说，“凯文，你找了谁和你搭档，一分钟砸六十八个ACE？” 

“一个四十岁老男人，”德布劳内用耳麦回复说，“他说他今天第一次玩这一代。” 

“这是我见过的最快手速了，怕不是个四十岁的老处男，练就麒麟臂一手好本领？”   
阿扎尔说。 

直男的快乐永远来得如此简单而直接，阿扎尔听到线路里的德布劳内笑得上气不接下气。 

“他和谁组队玩儿呢，手速这么快？”   
阿扎尔旁边的库尔图瓦问。 

“他说是个你穿裙子都赶不上反应速度的老男人。”   
阿扎尔说。 

库尔图瓦沉默了几秒，最后说：   
“切赫？他手速是挺快的，毕竟人家主业打架子鼓。” 

而这个故事的弯男们呢，弯男们没有快乐。他们沉浸在深刻的足球哲学中，战场已经茶几上转移到地上，战术布铺在地毯上，像下棋一样移动着代表球员的棋子。两个人都眉头紧皱，眼神专注。瓜迪奥拉侧身端庄地坐在地上，紧盯着战术布。哈维则四肢着地，手臂支撑着身体，焦灼地望着战术布。不时和瓜迪奥拉交换意见。 

德布劳内和卡西退出游戏，有说有笑地走进客厅。卡西力气太大，都把手柄砸坏了，他说要赔一个给德布劳内。其实他们俩语言都不通，卡西的英语烂到各种支离破碎，但交流不需要语言。   
客厅里两个男人根本没注意到他们的男朋友进来了，估计就算大洪水降临他们也不会有反应。 

卡西和德布劳内盯着地上的战术布看了几分钟。   
“巴萨17-18赛季的比赛吧，”卡西小声说，“联赛第二十一轮。” 

“复盘到第六十九分钟了，”德布劳内补充说，“此时比分三比一。” 

“不知道他们在干嘛。”卡西说。那两个加泰人在小声讲加泰语，他不是很懂。不过，他猜他们在以这场比赛为例，讨论巴萨的结构性问题。 

“如果讨论曼城的结构性问题，佩普肯定要发疯，”德布劳内说，“还是讨论巴萨吧。” 

一直等哈维和瓜迪奥拉复盘结束，卡西才走过去，轻踢了一下哈维的屁股，小声提醒。   
“可以啦，该回房间睡觉了。” 

谁知道哈维马上蹬鼻子上脸地摇晃屁股，蹭起卡西的小腿。卡西不得不一把把他从地上捞起来。   
“要脸不，在别人家呢。” 

“不要，脸皮厚着。” 

那边德布劳内伸手将瓜迪奥拉从地上拉起来。那位曼城教练顺势靠在德布劳内身上，从侧面抱住对方。弯男最大特点是属于无脊椎动物纲，他们奉行“撒娇男人最好命”原则，在男朋友身边从来没有站直过。 

“两条蛞蝓。”   
德布劳内毫不留情地评价说。不过，这个年轻人实际上很享受被瓜迪奥拉依靠。 

在不得不抱着另一条蛞蝓上楼的卡西听懂了这句话，笑得差点从楼梯上摔下来。唉，直男的快乐永远就是这么简单粗暴、直截了当。 

[卡蘑/瓜丁]民以食为天(下篇)   
之前那篇民以食为天的下篇，哈维回请瓜丁吃饭 

在吃到第一口鸡胸肉时，德布劳内意识到瓜迪奥拉说得是对的。瓜迪奥拉很少会把德布劳内跟哈维做比较，一般都会说凯文你的视野和球商跟哈维同等出色，但你的身体条件好得多，你应该容易取得更高成绩。不过，在请哈维来家里吃饭后，瓜迪奥拉告诉德布劳内，哈维厨艺很棒，你跟他完全没法比。   
德布劳内的厨艺处于将冷掉的饭菜放进微波炉、叮地一声热上三分钟的这个阶段。 

鸡肉烹饪前腌制过，很入味，很香，配菜沙拉很新鲜，浇上少量姜汁。这使得鸡胸肉沙拉变成了一道充满刺激又富有营养的美味。   
“你做饭真的很棒。”德布劳内由衷地说。他旁边的瓜迪奥拉教他用加泰语表达感谢招待，他跟着说了一遍。 

“你们喜欢就好，”哈维笑着说，“我就随便做做。”   
家里另一位男主人卡西就是这个时候才下楼，穿着真丝睡袍，打着哈欠。这是下午三点半，处于西班牙午饭时间。

德布劳内看着身边的瓜迪奥拉跟卡西打招呼，又亲又抱，然后又把哈维再次亲抱了一番。接着这些亲吻拥抱狂魔涌向了德布劳内。德布劳内每次都觉得西班牙人身体语言也太狂放了。曾经有次，一位退役球员参观曼城，和瓜迪奥拉是旧识，两个人一见面下半身就紧贴到一起，搞得旁边的德布劳内差点以为他们怎么了。事后，瓜迪奥拉跟德布劳内解释说就是普通朋友，只不过多年未见。 

大家终于在餐桌旁坐下，他们寒暄了几句卡西的身体状况。卡西的英语挺烂的，他边想边说，哈维在旁边提示他。  
重点还是吃饭，德布劳内很不好意思自己已经快把那份鸡胸肉沙拉吃完了。   
“不要紧，那只是前菜。”哈维说。 

接着他又去了厨房，一会儿为每个人都端上了主菜。给卡西的是土豆煎蛋，给自己和瓜迪奥拉的是煎三文鱼，给德布劳内准备则是墨西哥鸡肉卷。 

“是佩普告诉你的吗？”德布劳内惊讶地问。 

“没有，是你上次自己说的，我第一次做这个。”哈维说。 

瓜迪奥拉抢先从德布劳内盘子里切了一小块，全麦卷饼里包着鸡肉、蔬菜、玉米和豆子。   
“嗯，很好吃，”瓜迪奥拉评价说，“虽然真正的墨西哥菜不是这个味道，我以前经常被辣到在球场上转圈。” 

餐桌上四个人都笑起来，比起味道，瓜迪奥拉更可能是为了检查这是否是他的年轻男友、他的麾下爱将可以吃的食物。   
味道相当棒，德布劳内实事求是地说，虽然也许更像西班牙鸡肉卷。 

“他(哈维)非常聪明，做什么都很细心，很认真，”瓜迪奥拉笑着对卡西说，“说出去谁都会羡慕你的，伊克尔。” 

“害，他不放在心上的那些要多随便有多随便，每天都糊里糊涂、丢三落四，谁想要他谁拿去，打晕包邮，”卡西摆摆手说，   
“他从昨天就在忙活准备这顿饭啦。你们得给他个面子，使劲儿吃。” 

“哈哈，确实是，他是挺烦人的。”   
瓜迪奥拉大笑起来。他冲着对面的哈维抛了个媚眼，哈维回应了他个娇嗔的眼神。   
西班牙男人对于调情简直信手拈来，跟吃饭喝水一样容易，德布劳内想。他一边啃着鸡肉卷，一边从瓜迪奥拉盘子里刮意大利面吃。他发现浇上蘑菇肉酱的意大利面好吃到能舔干净盘底。 

巴塞罗那下午灿烂阳光从露台照进来，整个餐厅都笼罩在暖色调里，和桌上的橙汁一样甜蜜。瓜迪奥拉并不习惯曼彻斯特的食物和天气。当地就没有几家瓜迪奥拉吃得下去的餐厅，只能从加泰请厨师去做饭。还好曼城为他们的教练和球员聘请了业内大厨，打造品种丰富的训练餐。   
等德布劳内退役时，瓜迪奥拉也会退休，然后他们会回巴塞罗那定居。   
你会爱上这里的，瓜迪奥拉这么说。   
很少人会不爱上这里，巴塞罗那的温暖、湿润的生活每天都像在度假。瓜迪奥拉有很多物业，包括漂亮豪宅、私人海滩和私人高尔夫球场。德布劳内每次跟瓜迪奥拉过来，他都很享受这里的生活。就像今天早上，他起床推开窗，看到瓜迪奥拉在院子里悠闲挥杆打高尔夫，与远处的海、山、草坪和天空融为一体。那种感觉很棒，会让人产生就此度过余生的幻觉。 

招待瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内的这对情侣是圈里有名的神仙眷侣，只羡鸳鸯不羡仙。德布劳内能理解为什么阿圭罗和梅西提到他们俩一脸嫌弃，至少在阿圭罗家，梅西吃烤肉时绝对认真、绝对专注，全然不顾阿圭罗在旁边抽筋似手舞足蹈地表演。   
而哈维和卡西在餐桌上就没有消停过哪怕一分钟。他们互相抱怨，互相斗嘴，卡西把盘子故意搁在哈维头上，哈维伸手揪卡西的脸。两个加起来快八十岁，依旧活力满满。 

这也太不尊重食物了，虽然是他们自己做的，德布劳内想。他的家庭教育是吃饭时就好好吃，毕竟妈妈做饭很辛苦。在寄宿家庭里，他更得处处小心，不然会被养父养母责骂和嫌弃。 

现在哈维把腿搭在卡西腿上，卡西不让哈维将腿搭在他腿上，嫌弃对方“大象腿”。但卡西表示，哈维可以完全坐在他腿上，由他搂着。   
哈维偏不肯坐到卡西腿上，坚持要把“大象腿”压在卡西腿上。   
他们再度发生了争执，小动作不断。 

这对情侣的表现使得德布劳内想起来一首诗歌。   
诗歌是这样唱的。 

板凳宽，扁担长。   
扁担没有板凳宽，板凳没有扁担长。   
扁担绑在板凳上，板凳不让扁担绑在板凳上，扁担偏要扁担绑在板凳上。 

德布劳内不再看那对连绕口令都能写成情诗的恶心情侣，而是转眸去看瓜迪奥拉。瓜迪奥拉正在专心地用面包片蘸蘑菇肉酱吃，还顺便偷了哈维盘子里的蘑菇肉酱。   
他对德布劳内做了一个噤声的手势，将偷来的蘑菇肉酱分了一半给德布劳内。 

“这是他的招牌菜，赶紧的。”瓜迪奥拉夸张地说。 

德布劳内笑起来。他很快吃完了，瓜迪奥拉向他指了下嘴角。他正准备抽过餐巾纸，瓜迪奥拉凑脸过来吻了他。这个男孩儿在和那位西班牙教练坠入爱河之前，他的恋爱履历彻头彻尾的失败，一片灰暗。瓜迪奥拉给予他从来没有过的甜蜜与美妙，那是做梦都不敢想的奇幻旅程。   
如果拿到冠军，我们就在冠军巡游时举行婚礼，蓝色婚礼。   
这是今天早上瓜迪奥拉告诉他的。   
巡游巴士就是我们的婚车，球员们都是伴郎，球迷们是我们的宾客。我们就在冠军奖杯下面亲吻，宣誓。你喜欢这个主意吗，凯文？ 

[瓜丁]A Couple in the Blue   
作者James Scott，为曼城前随队记者，后为The Sport！签约记者。本文独家发表于The Sport！18年5月。 

本月十三号终场哨声响起时，阿提哈德成为蓝色的欢乐海洋。尽管曼城在四月时已经提前五轮锁定英超冠军奖杯，然而，只有在这座奖杯赛后运送到球场中央、被孔帕尼高高举起时，胜利的喜悦才真正迸发出来。   
这是曼城完美赛季，32胜4平2负成绩刷新了英超联赛多项记录。全队集结在英超联赛奖杯拍照，过于兴奋的球员在拍了一通照片后，才发现他们的主教练瓜迪奥拉和中场球员德布劳内不在阵中。后两者正在离他们十二码之外、远离人群的地方拥抱和亲吻。这一幕成为了当晚绝大多数媒体报道封面，围绕着奖杯拍照的球员，和远处拥吻球员恋人的教练。 

阿提哈德的庆祝活动后，瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内一起接受了The Sport！赛后采访，分享了胜利的喜悦。   
这对情侣—二十七岁的德布劳内和四十七岁的瓜迪奥拉两年来一直住在索尔福德城市套房公寓的一处顶层复式套间，离曼城训练基地只有十五分钟车程。有趣的是，他们离曼联主教练穆里尼奥所下榻的LOWERY酒店仅距离三英里。不过，他们每年支付房租费用十六万镑，仅有曼联为穆里尼奥支付LOWERY酒店每年房费的70%。   
被问及是否将在曼彻斯特置产，瓜迪奥拉俏皮回答。   
“我可不能说，怕你们像买球员一样抬价。” 

“我们正在看，”德布劳内诚实地说，“佩普希望离训练基地近，我们可不能迟到。” 

“确实，”瓜迪奥拉补充说，“我们要是迟到就是两个人一块儿迟到，得交双份儿罚款。这可不行，太贵了，太贵了。” 

相比起续约后瓜迪奥拉两千万镑年薪，曼城三百镑迟到罚款确实是太贵了。   
“我不能容忍训练迟到”，这位教练如是说。在他还是巴萨球员时，他就尽量选择离训练基地更近的寓所。与其把时间浪费在路上，“还不如早些去俱乐部餐厅放松享受一顿丰盛的早餐”。   
自从瓜迪奥拉入主曼城，包括京多安、萨内、热苏斯等多达八位曼城球员纷纷放弃了曼彻斯特远郊豪宅，搬到离训练基地更近的市中心公寓，是不是因为在曼城，“迟到可不只是罚款区区三百镑的小事”？ 

对于这个问题，德布劳内直接笑出了声。   
“这我可不敢回答。”他看着瓜迪奥拉说。 

“这取决于你的态度，”瓜迪奥拉说，“最好不要迟到，在各行各业都一样。” 

每天早上，瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内提前三十分钟抵达训练基地。他们通常合开一辆Nissan Esport汽车，由曼城赞助商提供。 

“我自己有一辆大众。”德布劳内说。接着他告诉记者，三年前，他将这辆车花了一大笔运费从沃尔夫斯堡运到曼彻斯特。   
“我开它四年多了，和它很有感情。” 

“我们还有一辆吉普越野车，”德布劳内继续说，“我和佩普有时会开去郊外踏青。” 

还有吗？ 

没有了，德布劳内说，已经够我们俩用了。他告诉记者，他和瓜迪奥拉都认为不开的车停在公寓停车场是浪费钱。

那你们业余时间是开车出去兜风吗？   
对于这个问题，这对情侣几乎异口同声地回答，没有。 

“我们大部分时间呆在家，”德布劳内说，“佩普很忙，经常在家工作。” 

“凯文和我一样，不喜欢抛头露面，”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，“他总是安安静静的。” 

那你在家都做什么呢？ 

“我会去楼下找京多安、热苏斯他们打网球或者打篮球，如果他们都在公寓里的话，”德布劳内说，“我也会玩游戏，我买了PSP。都是埃登（指阿扎尔）和托托（指阿扎尔弟弟）他们想玩什么游戏，我就陪他们玩一会。如果只有他们兄弟俩，他们就老是吵架。” 

“休息和睡觉很重要，”瓜迪奥拉说，“比赛和训练的强度都很大。” 

你们不会整天都呆在家吧？ 

“当然不会，我很喜欢曼彻斯特，”瓜迪奥拉反驳说，“我们下楼出门步行距离就有餐厅、咖啡店、书店、电影院，什么都有。” 

“不过我们一般去佩普自己的餐厅或者马塔的餐厅吃饭，”德布劳内说，“都不开在我们家楼下。” 

“我们上周还去看了音乐剧，就维冈比赛结束后。”瓜迪奥拉说。 

“是的。”   
德布劳内点点头，他停了半天，为难地看向瓜迪奥拉，表示他想不起音乐剧的名字。 

记者立刻提醒他，是百老汇魔法黑森林，这是上周在曼彻斯特剧院的剧目。 

“他睡着了，”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，“比赛后他太累了，应该让他在家休息的。” 

那你们明天会做什么？ 

“佩普会去打高尔夫，”德布劳内立刻说，“他手痒了，迫不及待想要去。” 

你会陪他打高尔夫吗？ 

“那取决于佩普。”德布劳内说。 

佩普让你去你才可以去吗，就像他决定你是否首发上球场那样？ 

“当然不是，他是个坏孩子，”瓜迪奥拉大笑着说，“我得先陪他打网球，他才肯陪我去打会高尔夫。” 

凯文更喜欢和你打网球吗？ 

“没有，他只是更喜欢血虐我，”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，并将头靠在德布劳内肩上，“他打不过热苏斯，就回来找我打网球，靠欺负我补回场子。” 

最后，你们想为今天说点什么吗？ 

德布劳内表示。   
“我很高兴，很高兴，希望以后也每场都能赢，每个赛季都是冠军。” 

“就让这些孩子放纵一会儿，”瓜迪奥拉平静地说，“我和教练组已经着手为下个赛季做准备。” 

这对蓝色情侣相视一笑，赢下每一场比赛，是他们生活最佳注脚。 

（完） 

【这个报道是我瞎编的】 

瓜丁的爱情故事细节 

瓜跟丁在德国时就搞上了，但两人不好公开，一直偷偷摸摸，直到最后在曼城相聚。   
刚去曼城两人也没有公开，还是地下情。其实季前赛球员们都感觉到有点不对劲了，教练跟丁关系似乎有点什么，但没人敢说。丁跟瓜都住在城市公寓顶楼，同住公寓的球员们猜他们俩可能住在一起。   
阿圭罗跟梅西私下八卦时就说，瓜穿了条低腰牛仔裤来训练基地。瓜指挥训练时手舞足蹈动作很大，不时漏一截。丁走过去两次给瓜拉衣服，后来瓜就再没穿那条春光外泄牛仔裤了。   
梅西笑死，然后说，要是在巴萨，瓜敢穿成那样动来扭去，哈维说不定会走过去啪地一下把瓜的衣服掀起来，皮克就负责拍照留念。 

最后直接撞破瓜丁的是穆里尼奥。穆和瓜都经常去曼彻斯特马塔家的餐厅吃饭。马塔叔叔得安排妥当，避免穆和瓜碰面。然后那天穆吃完饭离开时，正好看到楼下瓜搂着丁进来。   
穆当场气得爆炸。   
真正的心态爆炸，炸出银河系的那种。   
不过，像穆这种性格，他冷静把炸成碎片的自己重新拼起来，若无其事地离开，还跟马塔他们打招呼，有说有笑。

过了几天到曼市德比之前，穆才把这件八卦抛出来。当然，他肯定不会指名道姓直说，而是在新闻发布会上拐弯抹角暗示某道貌岸然教练潜规则年轻球员。   
穆的这种爆料很快引起广泛争议和讨论，他说这话是什么意思？他是在暗示谁和谁？你想想看，八卦猜猜猜谁不爱看，吃瓜群众都坐好了小板凳。还有好多人猜是指瓜和阿圭罗，因为瓜一去曼城就跟阿圭罗不对付在收拾他，过了一段时间才恢复关系，很符合潜规则。媒体们更是兴奋，一闻到有爆点新闻的味道，马上疯狂舞动。比起围观群众瞎分析，还是太阳报之类媒体神通广大，在桃色新闻上有内线，很容易挖到线索。 

曼城这边被打个措手不及，公关部门连夜开会，太阳报爆料都在路上要发出去了。之前瓜和丁都很低调，瓜不是很想公开，也有怕影响工作和影响其它球员情绪这些方面考虑。   
而且马上就是曼城赛前发布会，又不能说取消。   
瓜让丁什么都别想，好好休息，准备比赛。他自己一夜都没睡，在跟公关部门开会商量，统一口径。丁其实也根本没睡好。 

第二天一大早上瓜就顶着黑眼圈去开赛前新闻发布会，疯狂舞动的媒体根本不关心啥曼市德比，只关心八卦。瓜表示，有什么事情都冲着他来，不要去打扰丁。   
但不打扰丁是不可能的，丁开车去训练基地路上被堵住了，记者不放他走。 

丁摇下车窗，表示你要问什么。   
记者说，你听到一些风言风语吗。   
丁说，我不在乎别人怎么想，怎么说，你做什么都有人说。   
记者说，想问你跟瓜的事。   
丁说，没有什么好说的，他是我的人。   
记者说，你们之间会不会有gap？   
丁说，啥？我跟他一样高。   
记者说，我指的是他都跟你爹差不多大了。   
丁说，我爸还有头毛呢。   
记者说，瓜是不是承诺你什么（暗示潜规则）。   
丁说，他是个球痴、书呆子，我承诺过我要保护他。 

瓜丁承认了他们在谈恋爱，不过一口咬定是在曼城一见钟情、坠入爱河的。一开始风言风语还是很多，不过他们俩一直挺好的，俱乐部在舆论上也很保护他们。   
关系曝光不久后，丁就在INS上晒瓜在丁家和丁爸丁妈一起吃饭的照片，并写道，我妈妈说他是个绅士。   
瓜跟着丁去比利时见丁的家人，丁也跟着瓜回巴塞罗那，和瓜的家人朋友见面。   
有次比利时足球年度盛典，官方发了家属请帖，丁就把瓜带进去了。媒体很沸腾，追着瓜问话。瓜端着橙汁，指着丁说要采访就去采访丁，他只是来蹭饭的挂件，还无奈地给媒体看自己座位上的铭牌，上面印着“德布劳内太太”。

除了年龄差了二十岁，其他各方面瓜丁都是模范情侣。热度一过，也就没人指指点点了。   
瓜丁在俱乐部表现得很职业，连在餐厅吃饭都很少坐在一起。曼城出去比赛，大巴上或者飞机上瓜丁从来不坐一起，瓜一般跟助教/领队坐，丁跟球员们坐。客场住酒店，他们也不住在一起。这些在曼城纪录片里都看得清清楚楚。 

不过，职业归职业，也有很多有爱的细节。   
比如下飞机后，丁走在前面，拉着两个行李箱。瓜在后面打电话，然后跟上来。或者丁被球迷拦住签名，瓜走过去接过丁身上的运动背包，让丁空出手来签名。   
比如在飞机上，丁手贱，隔着两排去拉瓜的后衣领。瓜一开始没搭理，低头跟助教商量事情。丁又拉了一次，瓜转头，丁躲在后面装无辜玩手机。   
比如曼城抢圈训练时，瓜站在中间跟球员们交代事项。丁突然抢先开球，一脚踢了瓜一个穿裆。瓜生气了，丁笑得像小学鸡，还说了一句话，被消音了。瓜听后追着丁打，还把丁罚出去跑圈。据说，丁对瓜说，“谁叫你腿站那么开”。   
还有球员们放松玩玩篮球，瓜过去一起玩。其它球员就装装样子防守瓜，让瓜搞个三分远投，在镜头面前耍个帅。丁就不愿意，死活要拦着瓜，不让瓜投篮，搞了个打手犯规，还笑成小学鸡。   
曼城纪录片和官方社交平台会把这些镜头放出来，有时还配点表情包。围观群众纷纷表示瞎眼，小学鸡恋爱风格的狗粮量大管饱。 

最瞎眼的一次还是曼城参加电视节目，主持人说曾经有球员表示，按照瓜的方式踢球就跟啪啪啪一样爽。   
瓜害羞地回答，那我还是选啪啪啪。   
丁闻言笑得巨得意，他跟瓜不坐在一起，中间隔了几个球员。丁就身体后仰，一直偷瞄瓜。 

曼城随队记者专门还写了篇报道，标题“A Couple in the Blue”，描述瓜丁就是一对模范情侣，工作态度职业，作风低调，生活简单到无趣。   
瓜丁住的是城市公寓顶楼复式，正常水准的精装修高级公寓，不是啥壕无人性的顶奢豪宅，开的车是曼城赞助商/个人代言的车，也不是啥全球限量版豪车。他们每天早上基本都是合开一辆车，提前去训练基地，在那里吃早饭，然后准备训练。训练结束后，丁会去做理疗，瓜在办公室忙工作，两边都差不多再一起开车回去。其它时间他们大部分都呆在家里，瓜会继续在家工作，丁就自己玩自己的。不忙的话两人一起出去吃饭、一起去看电影、听音乐剧/演唱会，或者看网球/篮球比赛之类。文章最后写道，对瓜和丁来说，最重要的是彼此相爱和合作，为曼城拿到更多冠军。 

当然啦，以上都是虐狗部分，但甜美跟腐败是一张纸的两面。瓜丁的爱情故事从另一面看，就是另一番滋味啦。   
两人最开始交往，瓜就对丁提了一百八十八条家规（军法？）。丁必须得先接受瓜的这些要求，两人才有可能进一步发展，就像是下载软件，就得先点接受条款。他们在一起后，瓜对丁从肉体到精神都要控制着，衣食住行除了穿衣瓜不管之外（当然也不准穿瓜无法忍受的奇装异服），其它都是瓜一手操控。没有得到瓜的允许，丁连门都不能出。想要出门，丁得早请示晚汇报，而且绝对绝对不准晚归。   
如果丁违反了瓜的家规，那根本就没有什么好说。瓜只会表示，他们的关系就此破裂，丁直接就收拾收拾行李滚蛋。   
在H上，完全都是瓜说了算。什么时候做、在哪里做、如何做，都是得接受瓜的要求。瓜说可以才可以，瓜说不行就不行。丁以前被库尔图瓦PUA过。库尔图瓦绿了丁又抛弃了丁，还到处说丁在H上不行啊死鱼啊之类，之后还不时给丁发骚扰短信，说丁如果没人要，他还是可以勉为其难发挥青梅竹马的爱意的。当然，在得知丁跟瓜搞到一起去后，库尔图瓦吓得再也不敢给丁发这种短信，也不敢到处说丁在H上的坏话。虽然丁被瓜控制得很厉害，但瓜会夸丁，各种夸丁很可爱很性感啊，H力很棒啊。丁就很开心很感动，也就更爱瓜更依赖瓜，瓜让他做什么，他就乖乖做什么。   
最残酷的是丁受伤不能上场时，丁发现瓜跟十八岁小将福登短信聊来聊去。丁意识到自己如果不能在足球提供高水准，球场和情场的首发他都会一齐失去。那可能就像当初他和瓜一起在德国巴伐利亚森林骑车郊游时，瓜给他讲的那个穿球鞋的灰姑娘的故事。   
—如果他穿不上球鞋，那他的灰姑娘之梦也就碎了。 

还好丁很快恢复健康，继续成为曼城最粗的大腿，而瓜跟福登没聊出来什么，于是灰姑娘的爱情故事还能继续保持完整。 

[瓜丁]你不是真正的快乐 

“凯文，”瓜迪奥拉推开衣帽间的门，微笑着说，“你觉得我看起来怎么样？” 

这位曼城主教练穿着一身高级定制西装，打着领带，皮鞋锃亮。 

“你看起来很好。”   
德布劳内认真地说。他穿着一身曼城睡衣，闷闷不乐地坐在床沿上。卧室里电视开着，在回放一场网球比赛。 

“好的，你晚上自己按时睡觉，不准熬夜，我可能要晚一点回来。”   
瓜迪奥拉走向自己的男孩，低头吻了对方的额头。   
他又换香了，香水瓶就摆在卧室床头柜上，祖马龙的Battle Field。黑色瓶身上的雄狮图标看起来和英超联赛的一模一样。   
充满攻击性的香气，德布劳内想，是战场上吹响的行军号角。 

“嗯。”德布劳内垂下眼睛说。 

“实话说，我宁愿呆在家里，和你在一起。”   
瓜迪奥拉叹了口气，挑了一款和西装搭配的手表戴上。 

“但是你得了奖，你配得上。”   
德布劳内说。这个晚上瓜迪奥拉要去参加英格兰联赛教练协会名人堂入选仪式。 

“唉，我根本不在乎这些，我更在乎俱乐部，还有你…”   
瓜迪奥拉在德布劳内身边坐下，搂住对方，他温柔的嗓音充满了伤感。   
“我对不起你，凯文，你得过最有份量的个人奖项还是在德国拿的，这些年我没有给你带来什么。” 

“这个赛季还没有结束，佩普，”德布劳内认真地说，“还有下个赛季，下下个赛季。” 

“嗯。”   
这对情侣亲吻了一会儿，电话响了，接瓜迪奥拉去颁奖典礼的车开到了楼下。 

“我走了，凯文，提前说晚安。”   
瓜迪奥拉拍拍德布劳内的肩，起身走了。走之前，他对着德布劳内面露微笑，嘴角的弧度十分标准。 

但他不是真的快乐，这位曼城教练得努力训练自己，将这份职业微笑缝在脸上。这笑容太悲伤，快乐太勉强。这是脸上一道疮，是胸口血在淌。   
德布劳内比谁都理解这一点，他躺在床上，徒劳地按着遥控器，将电视台翻了一个遍。他什么也不想看，满脑子都是西装革履的瓜迪奥拉又得被迫去见克洛普。后者说不定又借着酒疯拉着瓜迪奥拉强喝一杯，还故意把啤酒洒在瓜迪奥拉身上。   
最近瓜迪奥拉和克洛普见得太多了，自曼城兵败安菲尔德后，光公众场合他们就见了三次。私下场合就不要提了，瓜迪奥拉把自己整个人输了出去。他恨克洛普，恨得咬牙切齿，恨不得食肉寝皮，但在镜头面前，他仍然得保持一位绅士的态度，和一位国王的骄傲。 

……德布劳内也在恨自己，他竭尽全力，却无能为力。他端起橙汁，喝了一口，又苦又涩。天空体育开始推送英格兰联赛教练协会名人堂仪式直播，走入镜头的瓜迪奥拉笑容标准。 

“我很高兴今天晚上…”   
瓜迪奥拉说，他和走过来的克洛普握手，克洛普立马把他抱住了。 

“我更高兴。”   
克洛普爽朗地笑声响起来，他还紧搂着瓜迪奥拉不放，甚至侧过身，在瓜迪奥拉耳边小声说。   
“你今天好香，你每天都好香，很好闻。”   
瓜迪奥拉嘴角抽搐，镜头正对着他，他必须得持续保持笑容。 

“你在对佩普说什么？”   
记者当然不会放过这个细节，话筒伸向克洛普。 

德国人抓抓头发，大笑着说。   
“我在说佩普打扮得真精致，他是个英俊男人，每次都打扮得漂漂亮亮。” 

“造型师弄的，”瓜迪奥拉笑着说，“但可惜时间有点紧，她没来得及给我做个时髦发型，来搭配这身。” 

记者笑了，克洛普大笑起来，瓜迪奥拉也笑了。   
弗格森走过来，一手抓住一位教练。面对镜头，他开心地表示。   
“我很高兴英超联赛能有克洛普和瓜迪奥拉这么优秀的教练，我希望他们一直呆在这里。” 

“真的吗？”记者问。 

“当然不是真的！”弗格森笑着说，“我可不愿意看该死的曼城和该死的利物浦一直拿冠军！” 

所有人都一齐大笑起来。 

[瓜丁/卡蘑]民以食为天   
京多安听到门铃声跑去开门，他愣住了。门外的人他认识，但也仅仅只是认识而已。   
他确定对方敲错了门，毕竟从地址上看两栋房子挨在一起。他马上给德布劳内打了电话，接着领着那位客人从自己家院子穿过去，直接翻到邻居家院子里里，这样比绕到前面正门省不少路。 

只穿着浅蓝色曼城睡衣的德布劳内作为主人迎接客人进门。   
“你给佩普打了电话吗？” 

“打了，”哈维说，“但是他没接。” 

“他估计还在跟贝吉里斯坦他们开会呢，不要紧，过一会就回来了。”   
德布劳内说，他让哈维留在客厅里等瓜迪奥拉。   
“你要喝点什么。” 

这个问题简直是废话。   
数分钟之后，德布劳内端了一扎鲜榨橙汁过来，放在茶几上招待客人。家里的橙子瓜迪奥拉从来都是买从西班牙进口的。 

德布劳内给自己和客人各倒了一杯，然后盘腿坐在旁边的沙发上。为了避免尴尬，哈维主动和这位曼城中场聊了几句。跟德布劳内说话很累，因为他基本不开口，只会简单回答“是的”“很好”之类的。在哈维出于礼貌，商业吹捧了他一番后，他还会直截了当地点头承认“你说得对，我确实有这么棒”。 

还好瓜迪奥拉回来了，在哈维搜刮完所有瞎扯谈用的英语词汇前。这对师徒一见面就紧紧拥抱在一起，互相亲吻对方的脸颊，也就吻了七八上十次吧。他们西班牙人都这样，德布劳内想，见个面就要又亲又抱。瓜迪奥拉在曼城都不知道亲了他那些弟子们多少次了，被亲得最多就是阿圭罗，可能因为阿圭罗进球多。 

“就不去外面吃饭了，”瓜迪奥拉搂着哈维说，“我订了餐。” 

现在他们三个人坐在餐厅里，等着请来家里的厨师上菜。瓜迪奥拉为远道而来的客人准备了美味佳肴，由今天空运来的西班牙海鲜烹饪而成。   
德布劳内托着腮，漫不经心地用叉子戳着盘子。他看到摆在瓜迪奥拉和哈维面前的大龙虾，深海三文鱼刺身，法式烤牡蛎，以及海鲜蘑菇汤。那闻起来非常香，肥美鲜嫩的龙虾肉蘸着黄油。   
不过，那些都跟他无关，德布劳内盘子里只有几粒少得可怜的鸡胸肉，以及一大圈绿油油的西兰花。并且，它们都是水煮过，保证少盐少油。他叉起一颗鸡胸肉，强迫自己吃下去。本来瓜迪奥拉支持他多食用海鲜，蛋白优质，脂肪含量低。但海鲜含有过高嘌呤，容易引起肌肉伤势，之后瓜迪奥拉再也不允许德布劳内吃海鲜了。水煮西兰花鸡胸肉成为近期德布劳内餐桌上的主食，最安全无害，营养价值最高。   
瓜迪奥拉和哈维一边吃饭，一边聊天。一开始他们顾及到旁边的德布劳内，彼此说英语，德布劳内主动表示，你们聊天吧别管我。德布劳内猜他们俩现在在讲加泰语，因为他一个单词都听不懂。他们语速很快，一个西班牙人就是一只麻雀，两个西班牙人就是一群麻雀。餐厅里都是他们俩叭叭叭往外开枪放单词。 

德布劳内总算吃完了自己那份水煮西兰花鸡胸肉。他确定胃里已经塞满了，但还是有一种莫名其妙的饥饿感在他眼前晃来晃去。那可能是龙虾、三文鱼、牡蛎和奶油浓汤带来的幻觉，特别是餐后甜点—布丁和黑森林蛋糕送上来时。这种幻觉跟卖火柴的小女孩点亮火柴时带来的幻觉差不多，离你很近，但海市蜃楼般遥不可及。   
德布劳内想起来，圈里的自律狂魔克里斯罗纳尔多是著名的水煮西兰花鸡胸肉达人，十多年来如一日。接着他又想起自己最好的朋友阿扎尔。对阿扎尔来说，没有什么烦恼是一个汉堡解决不了的，如果一个没有，那就用两个汉堡解决。类似的说法他从阿圭罗那里听说，每次梅西不开心时，阿圭罗都会陪梅西去大吃一顿阿根廷烤肉。如果一顿烤肉不行，那就两顿，然后梅西就会重新振作精神。   
—这可能就是垃圾食物的意义。   
德布劳内突然意识到，那就是让你开心。   
天天吃水煮西兰花鸡胸肉的人是不会开心的，因此他们将永远保留对荣誉、对胜利的饥饿。这种渴求甚至达到了极致境地，他们的肉体无法从食物中得到满足，必须得靠点别的什么制造快乐的内啡肽。相反的，酷爱垃圾食品的阿扎尔却是出名的“无欲无求”型球员。当阿扎尔张嘴咬下一块巨无霸汉堡时，汁水和黄油流下来，他的身心就被简单粗暴的快乐充盈了，因此也就没有动力去追求更高层次的精神快乐。 

“我今天晚上吃太多了，谢谢你招待。”   
哈维说，他把摆着布丁的盘子推给了瓜迪奥拉。 

“我平时也吃得很少的，主要是有你陪我吃饭，很开心，”瓜迪奥拉说，他把最后一份甜点又推回了哈维，“这个你吃吧。” 

“我在家晚餐吃不到这个份量的一半，我得保持体重。”   
哈维说。 

“我大部分时候都只吃小份三文鱼沙拉的，不信你问凯文。”   
瓜迪奥拉说。   
“我待会还要去健身房。” 

看到这两个加起来九十岁的中年老男人像两个节食的年轻模特一样将最后一份甜点推来推去，德布劳内看不下去了，他拿餐刀将这份布丁一分为二，分别放到这两人盘子里。   
“胖不死你们。”   
德布劳内粗声粗气地说。 

德布劳内抽回餐刀，假装用餐巾纸擦餐刀，实际上是舔了一圈刀刃上的碎屑。一股焦糖布丁乳酪的甜味儿留在他舌尖上，那可能让他稍微感觉好受点，好像火柴燃起来的光芒温暖了他的内心。 

[瓜丁]胜者为王   
瓜丁/瓜鸟/渣瓜，梗来自，我只是个扩写的 

做客安菲尔德球场的比赛结束后，瓜迪奥拉在回曼彻斯特的大巴上做了一番鼓舞士气的演讲。赛季才刚刚开始，战斗还远远没有结束。   
但当这位西班牙教练和德布劳内一起开车回家时，他们俩却一声不吭，自始自终。甚至这对情侣都没有看对方，而是茫然将目光投往窗外。 

回到家后。气氛仍然一如既往地沉闷。德布劳内往水箱里放水和盐，准备做个赛后放松理疗。瓜迪奥拉呢，他冲了澡，换了一套考究的修身西装。 

“我走了，凯文你今天早点睡。”   
瓜迪奥拉对德布劳内招了招手，然后离开家走了。 

他必须去见克洛普，接受耻辱的邀请并任凭对方为所欲为。这就是失败者的下场，在任何领域都一样。败者是胜者的猎物、玩物，是人为刀殂、我为鱼肉。   
德布劳内知道这一点，他甚至察觉到瓜迪奥拉换了香水。不是他闻出来的，是他越过瓜迪奥拉肩膀，看到盥洗室里摆了一瓶新香水。 

那非常显眼。   
德布劳内举起那瓶新香水，那是DG的一款男士香水“国王”。香水瓶盖是个精致的王冠，配上瓶身，乍一看甚至像英超冠军杯造型。   
但瓜迪奥拉这个晚上只是个沦为阶下囚的国王。侵略者长驱直入，将他的军队打得溃不成军。他必须得向胜者卑躬屈膝。 

至于瓜迪奥拉呢，他实际上收到穆里尼奥的短信，在比赛结束后。   
穆里尼奥只有一个语气词。   
—唉。 

赛前，穆里尼奥发短信问过他。   
—你会赢吧，佩普。 

他回复说。   
—当然。 

—我下注了一百镑，赌你赢，别让我失望。 

以前穆里尼奥月底捉襟见肘时，就会把剩下的一点钱全押上，买巴萨赢。 

我们要是输了，你剩下几天怎么办。   
瓜迪奥拉故意问。 

那你就得请我吃饭，你欠我的。   
穆里尼奥理直气壮地说。 

赢了呢？   
瓜迪奥拉又问。 

那你还是得请我吃饭，我给巴萨攒人品。   
穆里尼奥说。 

但是，还是赢球吃饭才会开心。瓜迪奥拉赢了球。穆里尼奥挣到了钱。他们边吃饭边吹水，边复盘边争论。 

在过去的许多年，自己一直和穆里尼奥争论谁的理论才是正确的。   
故事结局是，他们双双被不按牌理出牌的德国佬打得落荒而逃。   
也可以瓜迪奥拉和穆里尼奥加在一起才是世界上最无敌。   
但那不可能。   
或者说，他们没有让这个可能成为可能。 

瓜迪奥拉抱着膝盖默默地想，他坐在一辆大卡车上，后面臭烘烘、叽喳喳的都是母鸡。而他旁边的克洛普高举着啤酒瓶，翻来倒去地咕隆着无法分辨的德语，并得意地对着空气又干了一杯。 

瓜迪奥拉回到家已经是后半夜，房子里静悄悄的，就像他离开时那样。   
但德布劳内还没有睡，这令瓜迪奥拉大为光火，他禁止他的男孩儿过十二点还不睡觉。   
但这个晚上他似乎没有了往日的威严，他看起来狼狈不堪，血红着眼睛—活像一头好不容易从陷阱里爬回来的困兽。他的高级西装一边肩头扣着半块披萨污渍—那是瓜迪奥拉绝对禁止的食物，另一边肩头则沾满了鸡毛和稻草。他的头上甚至还留着一个牙印，用牙齿想也能知道是谁留下来的。喝醉了的克洛普准是把瓜迪奥拉当鸡蛋啃了。 

“你应该早点睡的。”   
瓜迪奥拉最后说。 

“我试过了，但我睡不着。”   
德布劳内说，他放下橙汁，伸开双臂，拥抱了瓜迪奥拉。这个夜晚，他作为男人的自尊被深深刺痛。这是男人最不能忍受的挫败—那就是战败者向战胜者献出自己的爱人，看着心爱的人不得不走向敌人。 

“他也想要你，”瓜迪奥拉说，“至少我没有把你输掉。” 

[瓜丁]最高机密   
“The German”   
—曼城招募瓜迪奥拉行动代号 

德布劳内懒洋洋支起手臂，看着瓜迪奥拉下床，拣起衬衣穿上。   
“我会先回巴塞罗那，下午有加泰媒体采访，你呢？” 

“我待会儿开车回比利时，妈妈说今天等我回家吃晚餐。”   
德布劳内扬了扬手机。   
“不过，佩普，你可能还要等一会儿再走，贝吉里斯坦说下一次行动计划马上就送到了。” 

这个男孩儿将贝吉里斯坦的短信读了一遍。   
—The Christmas gift for The German is coming。   
“The German”是曼城招募瓜迪奥拉机密行动代号，从来不会出现任何“瓜迪奥拉”或者“德布劳内”的名字。 

“这听起来怎么跟谍战似的？007？”德布劳内翻了个身，骑着被子说。 

“你看过007吗？”正在穿衣服的瓜迪奥拉随口问。 

“皇家赌场？我和埃登、还有其它朋友一起去看的，”德布劳内说，“国家队U16时。” 

“我比较喜欢杀人执照，”瓜迪奥拉说，“或者最高机密。” 

“那是什么？” 

“你出生前上映的电影，”瓜迪奥拉解释说，“我也有点喜欢黄金眼，我跟何塞一起去看的。” 

“穆里尼奥？” 

“嗯，我那时很喜欢看电影，就在巴塞罗那买了一间小型放映厅。” 

“你别告诉我，后来你就天天在放映厅里看球赛。” 

瓜迪奥拉大笑起来，笑得差点对不上外套拉链。   
“你太了解我了，凯文，确实如此，在大屏幕上看球赛就跟身临其境一样爽。”   
旁边还会有人和你争吵，这样踢，或者那样，他想。 

门铃响起，快递到了。   
德布劳内爬起来，披上衣服，一个圣诞包装的快递盒留在门口。他核实了快递盒上的落款和代号，才拿进门。   
“贝吉里斯坦送给你的圣诞礼物！”   
他将礼物盒扔给瓜迪奥拉，自己则去盥洗室刷牙洗脸。 

瓜迪奥拉拆开包装，从里面先拿出一条做工考究、波西米亚风格的大围巾。 

德布劳内刚拧开盥洗室水龙头，他就听到房间里瓜迪奥拉传来一连串西班牙语叫骂声。尽管他不懂任何西班牙语，但作为职业球员，他至少听得懂各种语言的国骂。   
他好奇退回到起居室里，瓜迪奥拉从盒子里取出了一顶黑色假发，大波浪披肩长发。 

德布劳内笑到满地打滚。   
“我觉得贝吉里斯坦恨你。” 

瓜迪奥拉咬牙切齿地说。   
“我更恨他。” 

盒子里留了两张账单，一张金额是52.23欧，另一张则是4.54欧。   
德布劳内拿起手机，将这两组数据输入到谷歌地图查询经纬度。   
—他定位到阿姆斯特丹。 

德布劳内提着喷水壶，漫不经心地在自家院子里浇灌草坪。他给父母在布鲁塞尔远郊富人区买了一栋别墅，父母可以不必再辛勤工作，而是舒舒服服选择退休生活，养花种草，划船钓鱼。   
这里离阿姆斯特丹还不到两个小时车程，他想。 

德布劳内的父母对儿子的现状很满意，男孩儿在切尔西度过了一些极其不愉快的板凳生涯后，终于在沃尔夫斯堡找到了自己的位置。他得到俱乐部的尊重和球迷的喜爱，重新变得开朗起来，收入也不错。在沃尔夫斯堡这样的俱乐部踢上主力，甚至成为核心球员，有什么不好呢。那些大俱乐部—食物链顶端的俱乐部竞争太激烈、太残酷了。   
不过，德布劳内显然不这么想。他是个野心勃勃的男孩，比谁都想赢。如果队友没有像他一样想赢，战斗到最后一秒，他就会很生气。他不是他的好朋友埃登，每天说自己最想去的俱乐部是皇马，然后狠狠咬一口汉堡，什么也不做。他想要认识瓜迪奥拉—那是世界上最好的教练，想向对方毛遂自荐，就想方设法打听到了瓜迪奥拉的电话号码。他的经纪人不同意他这么做，担心他会惹得瓜迪奥拉不高兴。他已经得罪了一个世界上最好的教练，穆里尼奥给了个让他在业界内口碑糟糕的评价，不能冒冒失失再得罪另一个。   
但是他还是这么做了。   
接下来发生的事情就大大超乎了这个男孩的想象，超出了任何人的想象，甚至超出了生活本身的逻辑轨道。   
他和瓜迪奥拉恋爱了。 

这段相差二十岁的恋情本身却简单到了极点。瓜迪奥拉本人非常谦虚、和善，丝毫没有大人物架势—比如说那位切尔西王牌教练看不起人、鼻孔朝天的气派。第一次见面时，瓜迪奥拉先问德布劳内说什么语言更轻松，又腼腆抱歉自己的德语讲得不好，口音明显。第一次确定关系时，瓜迪奥拉拉着德布劳内讲了六个小时足球哲学和战术理念，直到忍无可忍的德布劳内一把把对方推到墙上，强吻上去。直到现在，德布劳内都经常会恶狠狠威胁瓜迪奥拉，如果不先做点什么这样那样开心事，他就拒绝听对方讲战术。 

“披萨？”德布劳内妈妈站在窗台边接电话，迷惑地表示，“我们家并没有订什么披萨？” 

楼下的德布劳内猛然扔下喷水壶，他冲着妈妈大喊说他要走啦赶飞机。他告诉父母，新年里他会和朋友们一起出去玩个痛快。 

妈妈问。   
“是埃登吗？” 

男孩没有回答，他胡乱抓了一件外套走了。门外停着一辆小汽车，车顶顶着一块圆形披萨装饰物，车身上涂着五颜六色的广告图画。 

“给德国人订的披萨？”   
司机摇下车窗，问。 

德布劳内点点头，上了这辆车。司机踩下油门，一路朝阿姆斯特丹开去。 

两个小时后，德布劳内就出现在阿姆斯特丹街头。他换了衣服，穿着条纹休闲西装，头戴贝雷帽，看起来更像是埃尔热漫画里走下来的丁丁，只差牵着一条白雪小狗。他坐在达姆广场上露天餐区，举着一张法语报纸。他面前摆着一杯鲜橙汁，高举起来的一份法语报纸“恰巧”挡住了他的脸。他时不时稍微放低报纸，观察周围。旁边来来往往只有如织的游人，飞翔的白鸽，以及远处战争慰灵碑倒影在阿姆斯特尔河上。 

与此同时，离达姆广场三个街区之外的荷兰艺术博物馆，一位长发男士匆忙结束参观，一边看表，一边拾阶而下。他看起来像个插画艺术家或者室内设计师，围着大围巾，胳膊下夹着一块画板，和身后巨幅艺术展览海报相得益彰。   
—你他妈也太会打扮了，这就是贝吉里斯坦对瓜迪奥拉的形容。这位教练为了搭配黑色假发和波西米亚围巾，精心挑选了黑色边框眼镜，深灰色大衣，牛津皮鞋以及武装到同色系的腕表和手套（还换了香水，man of steel，这是他后来告诉贝吉里斯坦的，被后者翻了个白眼）。   
他应该快步穿过街区，去达姆广场，那里有接头的在等他。但是在经过跳蚤市场时，他停留了片刻，讨价还价后，买了一本二手书。   
他以为这本书绝版了，瓜迪奥拉惊喜地想，买下来只花了十欧。他一边赶路，一边随手翻开书，接着他就站着不动了。   
这位教练将书翻开了一页又一页，他完全沉浸在书本中，直到他感觉头顶的光线被遮挡。   
瓜迪奥拉抬起眸子，人高马大的克洛普正挡在他前面，一手拿着啤酒瓶。德国人满脸都是喝高了的、晕乎乎的笑容，但那张开的大嘴里全是森森黄牙，看起来活像一条鲨鱼，要张开大嘴，一口吞进猎物。   
我好像在哪见过你，我想请你喝一杯。   
这就是克洛普此刻脑子里的混乱想法。 

德布劳内猛然放下报纸，时间已经过了，但瓜迪奥拉还没有来。   
他焦急地看看表，并收到了一条短信。   
—The German is not here。   
瓜迪奥拉没有能在规定时间赶到规定地点。 

他很快又收到第二条短信。   
—The German is out of touch。   
接头的没能联系上瓜迪奥拉。 

第三条短信也来得很快。   
—Looking for the German。   
瓜迪奥拉失去了联系，下落不明。 

不祥之兆笼罩了德布劳内的心，瓜迪奥拉绝对不是不准时和不谨慎的人。以德布劳内看过的、为数不多的谍战电影，他怀疑瓜迪奥拉行踪被泄露，身陷囹圄。   
他扔下报纸，一口气喝干了鲜橙汁，冲了出去。 

“呃，我想请你…”   
克洛普咬着舌头，绞尽脑汁想着法语单词。 

瓜迪奥拉根本听不懂对方在说什么，一个醉汉还能干些什么。他瞪着眼睛，愤怒地看着对方。他对自己的战斗值并非没有信心，他曾经在圣马梅斯之夜护送穆里尼奥穿过枪林弹雨。不过，面对身高超过一米九三的壮汉克洛普，他的气焰自动就矮了一截。他想逃走也不容易逃走，克洛普抓住了他的胳膊，把他圈在酒吧玻璃墙上。 

克洛普说了半天，发现对方仍然没有明白自己的意图。而对方那咬紧的牙关、绷紧的背部，愤怒而耻辱的眼神更勾起了他的回忆。   
我好像在哪里见过你。   
我肯定在哪里见过你。 

克洛普一拍脑袋，从口袋里掏出一本荷兰语字典。对啊，这是在荷兰，对方不一定讲法语。   
他一边翻着字典，一边慢吞吞地对着音标讲起荷兰语。   
“我想请你……” 

“The German！！！”   
喊声响起，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉同时回了头。   
一辆送披萨的小电驴冲上了人行道，服务生穿着蓝白色披萨店工装，戴着一顶印着披萨图案头盔。   
服务生向瓜迪奥拉伸出手臂，大声说。   
“今天店内堂食八折！” 

瓜迪奥拉上了电驴后座，这辆小电驴调转车头，冲下人行道。达姆广场车流人流交错，车行缓慢。但这辆小电驴却见缝插针，穿针引线，在狭小的空间内上下翻飞。德布劳内颇为得意。当他骑电驴不停在人行道和车行道之间穿梭时，他意识到自己确实有瓜迪奥拉所称赞的那种恐怖天赋。他有着极强的空间感和距离感，以及顶级的反应速度。  
而瓜迪奥拉呢，一手扶着飘扬的黑色假发，一手搂着德布劳内的腰，依靠在对方背上，叹息着说。   
“你可真了不起，凯文，你救了我。” 

“你被那个德国人认出来了吗？” 

“我猜没有，他喝醉了，眼神都不聚焦，”瓜迪奥拉说，“不然我们得把他灭口了。” 

德布劳内在运河旁隐秘角落停下电驴，阿姆斯特丹普利策酒店就在河岸对面。他取下头盔，和身后的瓜迪奥拉交换了一个吻。 

—最高机密。   
—For your eyes only。 

接着德布劳内重新戴上头盔，拿过电驴上挂着的一串披萨盒。   
“我从后门进去给贝吉送披萨，你从正门进去。” 

“这披萨是什么披萨？” 

”据说是海鲜松露披萨，”德布劳内说，“今天的晚餐。” 

[瓜丁]The Adventures of Tintin 

不能企及的，已是事实。不能描述的，已经完成。   
—歌德《神秘合唱》 

“我有一个秘密，埃登，”德布劳内突然说，“但我不能告诉你。” 

正张大了嘴咬住双层霸王汉堡的阿扎尔停下来，抬起眼睛看着自己最好的朋友。他用力将那一大口牛肉和面包片咬下来，塞在嘴里，含混不清地说：   
“你小子是恋爱了吧。” 

“……”德布劳内端着一杯鲜榨橙汁，停顿了一会才说，“没那回事。” 

“我不信，你肯定是恋爱了，回德国后你……” 

“没有。” 

“那我们交换秘密，”阿扎尔说，“我重新跟库尔图瓦在一起了。” 

“呵。”   
这一点不让德布劳内感到意外，库尔图瓦就是那种你告诉好友说那是个渣男他也绝对同意但他还是会义无反顾地跟那个该死的渣男在一起。   
“但他仍然跟科斯塔交往吧，科斯塔很爱他。” 

“对，”阿扎尔点点头，“他同时跟两个人交往。” 

“你不觉得这有什么不对吗，埃登？” 

“对于蒂尔博来说，他只同时跟区区两个人交往，证明他真的很爱我和科斯塔。你说呢？” 

“……”   
德布劳内感到自己败下阵来。确实是，对于一个脚踏十条八条船不成问题的男人来说，只踏两条船已经很不容易了，可以盖章真爱。 

“那你还没有告诉我你的秘密，说好交换。” 

“没有，我诈你的，”德布劳内举起盘子里另一款特级国王汉堡晃了晃，“你不吃我吃啦。” 

但他虚晃了一枪，佯装自己要吃，最后一把送到阿扎尔嘴边。   
“吃饼，别吐了。” 

“我喜欢你做的饼，凯文。”   
阿扎尔叼着汉堡说。 

德国足球联赛比英超人性化得多，冬窗有长达一个月休赛期。德布劳内送阿扎尔到机场，看着青梅竹马的好友像一只袋鼠一样跑进候机厅，登上回伦敦的飞机。他独自开车回沃尔夫斯堡。阿扎尔只有一天时间休息，回去马上就要投入紧张训练和比赛，德布劳内则可以舒舒服服地放个长假，和家人朋友们度过圣诞和新年。但实际上他羡慕阿扎尔，他们一起加入切尔西，阿扎尔很快就在斯坦福桥站稳了脚跟。今年已经涨薪续约，将长留切尔西。他是颗冉冉升起的超新星，有着无限光明的前景。不幸的是，德布劳内是另一种。他早早被教练判了死刑，不得不离开顶级俱乐部，加入一支中游球队，注定与各种冠军无缘。 

沃尔夫斯堡大雪纷飞，公路上下班回家的汽车排成长龙，德布劳内一路上开开停停。他打算明天再开回比利时，如果天气好的话。   
如果天气不好，就在沃尔夫斯堡多待几天，他扶着方向盘，想。 

不过，这个二十三岁的男孩儿确实有个秘密，一个超级超级巨大巨大的秘密。他可不敢告诉阿扎尔，对方准会吓得张大嘴巴，将巨无霸汉堡从嘴里掉出来。   
这个秘密他谁也不能说，即使是他的父母和经纪人。一想到这个不能说的秘密，他就嘴角上翘，开心得想当场单手后空翻三周半，再前空翻翻回来。   
—他和一位了不得的大人物恋爱了。对方在足球圈是炙手可热的Big Name，而他只是个名不见经传的小角色。 

德布劳内开车到自己公寓楼下，他惊呆了，那位“了不得大人物”正在楼下等他。对方裹着一件厚厚羽绒服，脸被帽子和围巾遮得快看不见。他一只手拿着咖啡杯，另一只手捧着书，靠着公寓外墙聚精会神地读书。他肯定呆在那里一动不动超过一个钟头，雪已经没过了雪地靴脚面。在这深寒街头，他唯一动作就是将书页又翻了一面。 

“天哪，佩普！”德布劳内大声喊道。他完全不知道对方会来他家，实际上瓜迪奥拉过来之前给他打过电话，但开车时他错过了。 

他夺过咖啡杯—里面堆满了雪花，将那位痴迷于书本的男人半推半拽拉上楼。进了公寓后，男人仍然靠着墙站着，视线停留在书本上。   
公寓里壁炉升着电子火焰，德布劳内倒了一杯热咖啡递给对方。瓜迪奥拉没有接，直到他将那本书翻到最后一页。他才合上书，塞进口袋里，念念有词地说。   
“不能企及的，已是事实。不能描述的，已经完成。” 

德布劳内根本没有理解他在说什么，听起来很像德语发音，合起来却如同外星文字。那实际上是歌德的一首诗歌。不过，是谁的诗歌不重要。德布劳内主动吻了一下对方，将对方拉回现实。这招很有用，瓜迪奥拉同样回吻了他，将自己冻得冰冷的脸贴近德布劳内年轻温暖的脸庞。 

“我不知道你今天会过来，佩普。”   
德布劳内抓抓头发说。   
他以为会按照之前约好的，选个安全的地方—比如黑山或者直布罗陀，两个人一起去度假。眼下这间公寓乱七八糟，充满了单身直男气息，跟瓜迪奥拉在慕尼黑索芬大街整洁精致的住宅根本没法比。他看了看周遭，沮丧地发现连个坐的地方都没有—上面堆满着德布劳内换下来的脏衣服。 

瓜迪奥拉选择对着壁炉站着，他简明扼要地说。   
“我想你和我一起去趟曼彻斯特。” 

“现在？” 

“差不多是现在，稍微等天气好点，”瓜迪奥拉说，“贝吉里斯坦可不想飞机翻进英吉利海峡。” 

眼前局势正处在分岔路口，瓜迪奥拉有些后悔选择了拜仁慕尼黑。这间俱乐部令瓜迪奥拉失望透顶，他认为自己没有得到足够的支持和尊重。像瓜迪奥拉这样履历辉煌的教练，根本不缺下家—比如说，曼彻斯特城市俱乐部就追求得很紧。他们开出了各种各样颇具诱惑力的条件，以显示他们的诚意。这些条件不仅仅是薪水—瓜迪奥拉根本不需要考虑薪水。 

这个冬窗，瓜迪奥拉强烈要求拜仁购买德布劳内。为了敷衍教练，拜仁只给了个毫无诚意的报价，令沃尔夫斯堡大为光火。号称德甲挖掘机的拜仁，连半仁币也不肯掏出来。德布劳内自己非常想去拜仁和瓜迪奥拉汇合，这种情势令双方都非常失望。 

“还有哪家俱乐部对你感兴趣？”   
瓜迪奥拉问。 

“克洛普给我打了几十个电话追求我，”德布劳内说，“一天几十个电话。” 

“但多特应该拿不出钱来，瓦茨克一毛不拔。” 

“是的，他们只想捡漏。” 

“那曼城呢？我向曼城推荐了你。”   
瓜迪奥拉最后说。 

贝吉里斯坦的电话打过来，告诉他们飞机随时准备起飞，接他们去机场的汽车即将开到德布劳内公寓楼下。   
一切都需要保持高度机密，不仅仅是德布劳内和瓜迪奥拉的关系，还有瓜迪奥拉和曼城的关系、德布劳内和曼城的关系。他们都还有各自的东家，却已经在紧锣密鼓寻找下一任。   
瓜迪奥拉要求汽车停到公寓楼后门，他和德布劳内裹成两团没人认得出的毛球，一前一后下了楼。瓜迪奥拉对着司机打了个手势，司机点点头，回了个手势。两人迅速登上车后座，并拉紧了车窗帘。为了避免引人注目，他们甚至不从沃尔夫斯堡机场离开，而是开到莱勒郊区的私人机场登机。 

这是一架六到八人座的商务私人飞机，客人们登机后，它立刻冲上云霄，驶向海峡对岸的曼彻斯特。曼城足球总监贝吉里斯坦正在飞机上等他们，在瓜迪奥拉带着德布劳内上飞机后，和他们热情地握手拥抱。贝吉里斯坦和瓜迪奥拉是老朋友、老搭档，合作多年。 

“这就是我跟你说的德布劳内，凯文·德布劳内，”瓜迪奥拉大声说，“他非常棒，他将会成为世界前五，轻轻松松的事儿。” 

他这种直白的推荐让德布劳内有点不好意思地移开视线，去看舷窗外的沉闷夜景。瓜迪奥拉主动拉过他的手，继续称赞说：   
“他要努力点儿，能成为世界前三。他非常聪明，球商非常高，最少能成为哈维那样儿。他将是我建队的基石。”   
这位西班牙教练手舞足蹈，向对面的足球总监夸张地形容起德布劳内在球场上的表现。 

贝吉里斯坦及时打断了瓜迪奥拉，要不然后者准能这样一直滔滔不绝到天亮，讲起足球来他总是停不下来。   
“佩普，我快渴死了，你去倒杯咖啡。你想喝什么，自己去拿。” 

“好吧。”   
正说到兴头的瓜迪奥拉悻悻地说。他起身离开了，茶水间在飞机尾舷。 

听到茶水间传来煮咖啡的声音，贝吉里斯坦盯着身边的德布劳内，单刀直入地问：   
“你现在是他男朋友吧。” 

那个二十三岁的男孩儿背部一下子绷紧了，脸唰地红透了。他确定这个秘密只有他和瓜迪奥拉两个人知道。   
“没有这回事，先生，”他嚅嗫着说，接着又鼓起勇气，放大声音，好让自己听起来有底气，“这不是真的，先生，这完全是些无稽之谈。” 

“他喜欢你的，我看得出来，”贝吉里斯坦做了个放轻松的手势，“他是个艺术家，你是他的缪斯。” 

“……” 

“别担心，如果你们一起来曼城，我们会竭尽全力在舆论上保护你们，”贝吉里斯坦说，“你唯一要考虑的是，如果他说你能成为世界级，那你就能，或者努力能。” 

瓜迪奥拉端着咖啡回来了，一杯给了贝吉里斯坦，一杯他自己，给德布劳内倒的是一杯牛奶。自从他和这个男孩确定关系后，男孩就在他的掌控之中，严格按照他给出的作息时间表规律生活和遵循营养师菜谱。 

德布劳内端着牛奶喝了一大口，他决定把刚才发生的事情告诉瓜迪奥拉。他谁也不可以随便相信，这是件秘密，关乎到双方声誉。   
“贝吉里斯坦先生说，我是你男朋友。” 

“哈，”瓜迪奥拉顺着德布劳内身旁坐下来，将头搁在德布劳内肩上，“他说是，那就是。”   
同时他小声告诉德布劳内。   
“别担心，他值得信赖。” 

德布劳内转眸去看那位靠在自己肩上的Big Name。他的心跳得很快，对方望向他的眼睛里充满了信任，漫溢着深情，眼角皱纹出卖了年龄。这是一段不可思议的感情，在瓜迪奥拉第一次将头搁在他的双膝上时，德布劳内彻底被俘获了。   
—凯文，你能成为世界前五，轻轻松松的。   
—我需要你，凯文，你能成为我的基石。   
—我可以构思无穷个未来，凯文，但每一个未来都不能没有你。 

贝吉里斯坦端着咖啡杯，玩味地看着面前这对年龄差距二十岁的情侣。   
“你会保护佩普吧，凯文？” 

“……”   
德布劳内没有直接回答，不过他搭在瓜迪奥拉腰上的手已经彰显了他的坚决态度。他几乎没有察觉对方都快和自己的父亲一样大，他怀里的这个男人是个球痴、书呆子、空想家，善于夸夸其谈，然而输球会气得关起门大哭。在这个男人面前，他不再是个不名一文的小男孩，而是个不折不扣的骑士。他将胸前镶嵌百合花徽纹，左手持盾、右手握枪，义无反顾，冲锋陷阵。 

“我们的目标是全世界。”   
贝吉里斯坦说，他摊开一张世界地图，向瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内介绍关于阿布扎比和曼城的雄心壮志。他们不仅想要在曼彻斯特打造一支常胜之旅，他们还要在全世界各地—澳大利亚、美国、巴西等等建立他们兄弟俱乐部，将曼城蓝色旗帜插遍全球。他们不仅仅将缔造一段黄金王朝，更想要建造一座庞大的体育帝国。 

“我们需要你，佩普，除了你，我们不做第二人选。我知道你的梦想是推广足球理念，而不仅仅是赢球；就像我的梦想是操盘一个体育帝国，而不是在巴塞罗那偏安一隅、固步自封。这是最好的、千载难逢的机会。”   
贝吉里斯坦转眸看向德布劳内。   
“而你呢，凯文，你可以在曼城呆上十年，成长为世界最顶级球员，将永远镌刻为曼城传奇。” 

机舱剧烈晃动起来，他们一齐听到飞机着陆的巨大声响。   
冒险开始了。 

[瓜丁]BE WIN（另一篇）   
德布劳内掀开水箱的盖子，从水里爬出来，看起来像一条湿漉漉的鱼。他手里捏着手机，用防水袋裹着。躺在水疗箱里什么也不能做，只能无聊玩手机。他看完了一部AOOO上足球同人小说，配对Top！克洛普/Bottom！瓜迪奥拉。   
瓜迪奥拉为德布劳内的肌肉伤势配备了一台昂贵的水疗箱。德布劳内每天晚上会在水疗箱里躺上一到两个小时，提高心肺功能和缓解肌肉疲劳。他冲完澡，换上衣服，离开水疗房后，厨师叫住了他，告诉他夜宵已经准备好。作为职业运动员，他一天会吃六顿饭。第六顿饭内容很简单，为水疗后补充一些水分和植物蛋白。不过，同时厨师也告诉他，瓜迪奥拉连晚饭都还没有吃，他回家后就钻进书房里，再也没出来。 

德布劳内敲了敲书房的门，瓜迪奥拉锃亮的光头探了出来。   
“凯文？”   
“你不吃晚饭了吗，佩普？”   
“现在是晚饭的时间了吗？那你的理疗师到了吗？”   
“早就过了晚饭的时间，我连水疗都做完了。”德布劳内说，看来对方过度沉浸工作完全忘了时间。 

最后，这对年龄相差二十岁的情侣一起坐下来吃饭。德布劳内面前是一小份蔬菜沙拉和十粒坚果。瓜迪奥拉面前则是一顿正常的烤鳗鱼晚饭。他们谁都没说话，只是轻轻用叉子插着盘子里的菜肴。 

“佩普，”德布劳内突然抬起头说，“你有没有觉得…？” 

“什么？”瓜迪奥拉端起橙汁。 

“克洛普在追求你？” 

瓜迪奥拉直接把橙汁喷了出来，溅了德布劳内满脸。他掏出手绢，充满歉意地递给对方。   
德布劳内用这块精致的绣花手绢，擦了脸后，又随手擦了鼻涕。他犹豫要不要将手绢递还回去，瓜迪奥拉直接示意他扔进垃圾桶里。 

“好吧，”瓜迪奥拉叹了口气说，“如果你觉得这也算是的，那就是的。”   
接着他告诉德布劳内，几年前在德国，克洛普就追求过他，并表示，如果自己能率队打败瓜迪奥拉，就要求和瓜迪奥拉约会。 

“他说的约会是指开房吗？他想上你？” 

“确实如此，他最近又给我发了短信。”   
瓜迪奥拉沉默了几秒，承认了此事，并拿手机给德布劳内看。 

德布劳内看了看手机短信，又看了看瓜迪奥拉，他直率地大笑出了声。   
“所以说如果我们输了，你就得躺到他的床上去？” 

“差不多，”瓜迪奥拉说，“被他用大黄牙亲一口，活像被鲨鱼咬一口。” 

“现在是烤瓷牙。”德布劳内纠正说。 

“刷过牙的鲨鱼也还是鲨鱼，你可不能把这件事说出去，更衣室那些坏孩子说不定会为了看我的窘态而选择故意输球。”   
瓜迪奥拉无奈地说，   
“我每次和他握手都起一身鸡皮疙瘩，而他还总想趁机抱住我。还记得上次社区盾杯，他突然搂住我，我差点想一拳打落他的牙齿。他跟我不在同一页纸上。他肉麻地夸我英俊精致，却对我换了香水毫无察觉。” 

“你换香水了吗？”德布劳内问。 

“换了。”   
瓜迪奥拉隔着桌子伸手过去，将手腕内侧搁在德布劳内鼻子下面。 

“好吧，”德布劳内吸了吸鼻子，“感觉有一股甜腻的胡椒味儿？” 

瓜迪奥拉收手回去，同时拿走德布劳内那边的白胡椒调味瓶，撒了点在自己盘子里。   
“没有，骗你的，还是之前那一款victory，来曼城后我没再换过香。” 

“问个问题，佩普，为什么要换香水呢？” 

“闻香识人，”瓜迪奥拉解释说，“不同的香水代表不同的心情。以前我如果换了香水，何塞就会很快察觉。” 

“但我觉得心情改变，直接说出来就好了。”德布劳内坦率地说。 

“确实你说的很对，凯文，我完全同意，”瓜迪奥拉挑起一边眉毛说，“我现在的心情是CTMD的克洛普，可惜没有香水叫去死吧尤根！” 

德布劳内被逗得哈哈大笑，接着他听到瓜迪奥拉说。   
“你会为我而战吗，凯文？就像一位举着长矛、冲向风车的骑士？” 

瓜迪奥拉用了唐吉柯德的比方，对面德布劳内没有马上理解他的含义。瓜迪奥拉换了简单英语，又说了一遍。 

“好吧，”德布劳内说，“你指的是游戏里解救公主的骑士？如果我不能赢，你就会被恶龙克洛普叼走？” 

“差不多。” 

“但塔里的公主应该是长发吧。“德布劳内故意说。 

“已经被恶龙啃光了。”瓜迪奥拉笑着说。 

他们俩一齐大笑起来。 

直到瓜迪奥拉捧起德布劳内的脸，手指插进对方金发里，将他拉向自己，并含情脉脉地说。   
“你会帮助我吧，凯文，不然恶龙会叼走我。” 

“就让恶龙叼走你。”   
德布劳内说。他压根儿不信什么克洛普在追求瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉自己也不信。在军城大战前，克洛普发过来的每一条短信都是赤裸裸地挑衅，用来激怒和羞辱对手。无论是德国联赛冠军、德国杯、英超联赛冠军、欧洲冠军杯，还是社区盾，克洛普目标只有赢，瓜迪奥拉同样如此。 

他们肯定得赢，德布劳内想，两周后的交锋要是赢不了利物浦，这个赛季就全完了。   
他有时会想起几年前时，他和瓜迪奥拉刚开始约会。他总是拉低帽檐，不让任何人捕捉到他的行踪。他一路赶到慕尼黑，小心翼翼敲响瓜迪奥拉那幢位于索芬大街的豪宅，对方开门，伸手把他拉进去。一切都是隐秘的，瓜迪奥拉还没有和曼城达成最后协议，他也不知道自己是否来到拜仁慕尼黑或者曼城。最终他们在曼彻斯特相聚，一起住在索尔福德的豪华公寓里，去年又搬到现在的房子里。 

“对了，足球总监贝吉里斯坦给我发短信，问你最近怎么样？”   
德布劳内说。 

“你看着办吧，”瓜迪奥拉穿上衣服，“我现在去书房。” 

“那我可回复说，你在床上一年比一年差，”德布劳内将自己的手机扔给对方，“你自己回。” 

瓜迪奥拉迅速编辑了回复短信，将手机还给德布劳内，并亲吻了一下对方。   
“我去书房睡，晚安。” 

“去吧，”德布劳内说，“明天早上我会记得叫醒你吃早餐。” 

[瓜丁]BE WIN(外一篇)   
实时脑洞，前文可见《BE WIN》 

京多安心事重重地回了家，开始收拾行李去德国队报到。站在窗边，他可以看到他的邻居—也就是他的教练，开车回来了。这可能是他在曼城经历过最难熬的一天，他们又输了，输给狼队。他们被利物浦远远甩在身后，八轮八分，只能看到对方一骑绝尘、盘踞榜首的尾气。教练阴沉着脸回了更衣室，他相当生气，比上次输给了诺维奇更生气。他认为他的球员们没有在这场比赛中竭尽全力。   
事实也如此。   
京多安想。 

现在呢，瓜迪奥拉将车停进车库，大步进了家门。德布劳内坐在摇篮旁边陪伴孩子。他腹股沟肌肉轻微拉伤，被队医要求休养一周，正好错过国家队征召。一周之后，他将会回曼城参加合训。   
瓜迪奥拉走进来，好像一匹红着眼睛的狼。每一根毛发都处于炸裂，尽管他头上没有毛。他烦躁地将外套扔在玄关，接着撕扯下身上的灰色毛衣。这件毛衣可能从此会被他打入冷宫，因为他认为这件毛衣不吉利，沾染了输球的气息。 

你在干什么？瓜迪奥拉严厉地问。 

在德布劳内回答之前，孩子就大声哭泣了起来。瓜迪奥拉瞥了婴儿一眼，婴儿害怕地止住了眼泪。 

你不去巴塞罗那度假了吗？德布劳内问。 

不去了，度什么假，瓜迪奥拉粗声粗气地说，谁他妈这种时候还度假？！ 

房间里开着暖气，气氛却降到冰点。电视机开着，一遍又一遍播放英超联赛形式分析。   
接下来欢迎观看曼联的比赛，主持人说。 

把自己扔在工作室沙发柔软靠背里，瓜迪奥拉拨通了一个熟悉的号码。   
电话那头传来熟悉的声音。   
佩普，穆里尼奥说，我现在要上飞机了，我准备去秘鲁度假。 

电话挂断了，这也许是穆里尼奥给予瓜迪奥拉最后的怜悯。他本应该专业地痛批一顿曼城纸糊的后防线，但他却选择什么也没说。他在赛季前曾经断言，只有曼城和曼城二队可以与利物浦争冠。但现在曼城和曼城二队合起来，都不能阻挡利物浦。   
瓜迪奥拉现在看起来像一个失败者，或者说至少已经非常接近失败了。命运已经不掌握在曼城手里，即使他们赛季双杀利物浦，也无法赶上利物浦冲击英超冠军的脚步。除非，利物浦自己犯错。 

瓜迪奥拉突然想起来，他和穆里尼奥的吻。那是二十多年前在巴塞罗那，他们战胜皇马。赛后，更衣室所有人都兴奋地又唱又跳。教练纵容他们，至少这个晚上，就随他们狂欢尽兴。   
穆里尼奥去了瓜迪奥拉的休息室，脱掉外套。他里面穿着瓜迪奥拉赛前给他的球衣，巴萨队长的四号球衣。穆里尼奥认为自己穿着这件球衣能够给球队带来好运，瓜迪奥拉就把球衣脱给了他。 

你是对的，瓜迪奥拉说，你穿上巴萨的球衣就能为巴萨带来好运。 

现在可以还给你了，佩普，穆里尼奥说，谢谢你把它借给我。 

他脱掉球衣，将那件带着体温的衣服还给瓜迪奥拉。接下来发生的事情就和你想到的一样。这个疯狂的夜晚属于幸运和幸运女神，属于胜利和胜利女神，属于战争和战争女神。自从那次他们还有更多亲吻，在每一次胜利之后。赢球就是最好的春药，美人只由强者拥有。 

德布劳内后悔了。   
他昨天还给阿扎尔打电话，痛骂了一顿瓜迪奥拉，抱怨对方不允许他出门，要求留在家里养伤和照顾孩子。但瓜迪奥拉自己却将飞回巴塞罗那度假，晒太阳打高尔夫。 

度假取消了，瓜迪奥拉冷淡地告诉他。   
他哪里也不去，接下来将会花些时间和曼城管理层以及技术部门开会，讨论球队现状和冬窗引援。 

现在他迫切希望瓜迪奥拉出去度假，或者随便滚去什么别的地方。   
佩普，你还是去度假吧，一天也行，德布劳内主动劝说。他忍住了后半句，因为你留在家里让我看着想吐。 

作为男友，德布劳内自己是劝不动瓜迪奥拉的。还好他找了曼城体育总监贝吉里斯坦和助教阿尔特塔去劝说那位教练，趁着国家队比赛周去休休假，哪怕只一天。 

最后这位颇具名望的光头教练还是出现在巴塞罗那，带着他的高尔夫球杆。皇马的贝尔已经证明，在西班牙灿烂阳光下打高尔夫，有益身心健康，能迅速隔绝绿茵场上一切纷扰。   
度假这种事儿，就好像在一成不变的繁重工作中撕拉一个口子，留下一道空白。什么都可以不想，什么都可以不存在。 

这确实比留在死气沉沉的曼彻斯特强多了。就拿现在来说吧，早晨灿烂阳光洒满整个起居室，窗外是巴塞罗那一望无际的海景。餐桌上摆着丰盛早餐，一天当中最重要的是既营养丰富又口味宜人的早餐。   
瓜迪奥拉将脚伸直，直接搁在餐桌上，舒舒服服地靠着餐椅，拿起报纸随意翻看着。加泰当地报纸，充斥着加泰本地政治、经济或者是八卦故事。 

他就好像是一位加泰普通家庭的男主人，趁着早晨闲暇时光看看报纸，等女主人上齐早餐。这显然不是真的，加泰普通家庭可买不起巴塞罗那海景别墅。   
哈维端着烤盘进来了，将刚出炉的面包和面包夹一起搁在餐桌中间。他给自己倒了杯鲜榨橙汁，直接坐在了餐桌上。他试图把瓜迪奥拉搁在餐桌上的脚搬下去，瓜迪奥拉索性把脚搭在他膝盖上。 

“你做饭还真的很棒，以前看不出来，”瓜迪奥拉称赞说，“不过以你的聪明和认真劲儿，你只要想做什么就一定能做得很好。”   
确实很棒，完全符合瓜迪奥拉心目中的理想早餐。没有一样是超市买来的、所谓工厂加工品，也没有一样是只提供热量和脂肪、而不提供健康的。 

“那是当然，”哈维毫不客气地说，“我也不是天天做，算你运气好。” 

“我上次吃到能做到这个程度的，还是我奶奶。”   
瓜迪奥拉说。   
“你以后千万别去英国找工作，曼彻斯特暗无天日，无论是天气还是食物。他们能端上一碗黑漆漆的食物，告诉你这得花你六十镑外加十五镑小费。也许他们以为客人在阴沉沉天色里看不清楚，能浑水摸鱼赚到钱。” 

“那你这是从哪里吃出来的？马塔的餐厅？还是你自己开的餐厅？”   
哈维说，他抬脚搁在瓜迪奥拉肚子上。 

“上了年纪，你以后也会有，”瓜迪奥拉说，“别以为自己是小伙子。” 

“比你年轻就够了，”哈维说，“卡塔尔生活倒还凑合，就是阳光太多了。”   
他翻起袖子，给瓜迪奥拉看胳膊上的晒伤。他昨天回巴塞罗那，去机场路上没做好防护。   
趁着国家队比赛日，哈维带着卡西回巴塞罗那住几天，一半是度假，一半是卡西回西班牙医院做复诊。 

卡西穿着睡袍下楼，瓜迪奥拉放下搁在餐桌上的腿，重新坐好。   
哈维从餐桌上跳下来，殷勤地去给卡西端土豆煎蛋。他们围着餐桌吃饭聊天，喝着鲜榨橙汁。他们先聊了一会卡西的身体状况，又聊了一会在曼彻斯特和在多哈的日常。 

“他做饭可真棒，简直跟我奶奶一样棒。”   
瓜迪奥拉又夸了一遍哈维的厨艺，当着卡西的面。 

“凑合吧，”卡西说，“我妈来多哈看我们，晚饭在家吃。吃完后，我妈热泪盈眶地说，我不嫁给他，她就不认我这个儿子了，哈维比我爸强十万倍。” 

“对的，”瓜迪奥拉对着哈维说，“你昨天还在电话里问我，要怎么激励更衣室。告诉你，就像这样，彩虹屁吹上天。”   
他抱怨了几句德布劳内什么也不会做，接着拿出手机，给哈维和卡西看孩子的视频。粉嫩粉嫩的小婴儿含着手指，对着镜头咯咯笑。 

德布劳内躺在床上，跟阿扎尔煲电话粥。瓜迪奥拉总算滚回巴塞罗那打高尔夫去了，那使得曼彻斯特空气重新变得清甜。   
阿扎尔抱怨说，库尔图瓦得了肠胃炎，皇马派了营养师过来，他也跟着遭殃，不让他吃汉堡。 

我还以为他怀孕了呢，德布劳内说。 

他自己也以为，被吓个半死，阿扎尔说。 

他们俩一起哈哈大笑，笑到德布劳内牵扯到伤口，不得不窝倒在床上。伤到腹股沟有点儿不轻不重，瓜迪奥拉在家甚至不允许他大笑。 

另一个电话打进来，德布劳内不得不暂时中断和阿扎尔的对话。要是没按时接瓜迪奥拉的电话，那将会有无穷无尽的麻烦。   
瓜迪奥拉显然在巴塞罗那接受了阳光与高尔夫洗礼，他不再提及那场难堪的失败。他甚至表示，如果不是因为德布劳内伤势不方便出门，他们应该一家人都过来度假。 

他们心平气和地聊了一会天，才十点钟，瓜迪奥拉还不会催他睡觉。 

瓜迪奥拉给他看了早上在哈维那边吃的早餐。   
“哇，”德布劳内说，“卡西利亚斯肯定很幸福。” 

“那我可不知道，哈维脾气比你大多了，”瓜迪奥拉在电话里说，“惹到他，他敢在汤里下毒蘑菇。” 

德布劳内笑疯了，瓜迪奥拉很少当着他的面八卦这个圈子，这个赛季日常是痛骂克洛普。   
笑着笑着他又停下来不笑了，电话那头的瓜迪奥拉察觉到他的紧张，主动说：   
“你笑一会吧，笑能止痛。” 

我们还有很多比赛要踢呢，凯文，这个赛季才开始。   
瓜迪奥拉继续说。   
我们还没有赢，还没有送你登上巅峰。这是我答应过你的，让你成为世界第一中场，我还没有做到。 

[瓜丁]BE WIN   
实时脑洞，ABO文 

京多安感到自己被恐惧占领了，这并不只是因为他们输了球。当然这完全是因为他们输了球，并且自己也有不可推卸的责任。   
另一个重要原因是他们的主教练。 

京多安是瓜迪奥拉的邻居，被戏称为主教练的干儿子。不过，他并没有大家想象中那样，没事找事去教练家找教练套近乎。实际上，他基本不会去瓜迪奥拉加做客。作为邻居，他知道一些他必然会知道的秘密。那就是瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内的关系并没有他们对外所表现出来的那么好，甚至可以说很糟。   
德布劳内怀孕期间，这对年龄相差20岁的夫夫终日在吵闹当中度过。孩子出生后，这个小家庭更是永无宁日，不仅有大人们的争吵声，还有婴儿的哭泣声。当然啦，如果你不是他们的邻居，而是住在稍远一些的地方，那你还能看到这对足坛名人推着婴儿车有说有笑地走在社区公园里，俨然一对模范夫夫。 

德布劳内和京多安的感受一模一样，他当然比京多安更了解瓜迪奥拉是什么人？比赛结束后，瓜迪奥拉尽量保持平静地回到更衣室，鼓舞了一番球员们。当然他也跟几个今天表现得不怎么样的球员单独聊了几分钟。总体来说，他仍然表现得和颜悦色，并且相信大家将会表现得更好。不过德布劳内觉得，实际上瓜迪奥拉内心很想把奥塔门迪的头拧下来，当球踢出去。 

他回家后肯定会找借口跟自己大吵一架，德布劳内想。不过德布劳内不在乎这些，回家后他就只奔婴儿房去看孩子。婴儿只有几个月大，他这次去参加国家队比赛，足足一周都见不到。   
至于瓜迪奥拉呢，他一回家就钻进了工作室。只有工作能让他心情愉快。当然啦，他实际上心情一点也不愉快，仅仅5轮比赛曼城就和利物浦拉开了5分的差距。   
直到铃声响起，他拿起手机。 

电话那头传来熟悉的声音。   
我恨你，佩普。 

荣幸之至，何塞。   
瓜迪奥拉马上说，这是他们俩独有的开场白。 

你居然输给了升班马诺维奇，穆里尼奥满是嘲讽地说，曼城的后防线简直像纸糊的一样，我认为你的防守布置糟糕透顶，毫无针对性。 

你说的对，瓜迪奥拉说，但我没有更好的中后卫了。 

我在曼联时也没有，穆里里奥说，不过看你输球我并不开心，佩普。 

我知道。 

你输球只能输给我，你不准输给诺维奇或者其他什么维奇，尤其不准输给克洛普，我恨他。 

我也恨他。 

他们聊了几句今天的比赛，直到穆里尼奥听到线路里传来瓜迪奥拉那边另有电话打进来的提示音。 

好啦，不打扰你这个大忙人。   
穆里里奥说。   
他挂断了电话。 

但他不知道的是，电话是远在卡塔尔的哈维打进来的。几天前，哈维和瓜迪奥拉约了时间谈谈他在萨德的执教以及巴萨的前景。 

你今天还有时间吗，我改天也行。   
哈维说。 

我有时间，瓜迪奥拉说。 

我担心你忙着……   
哈维说。 

没有，瓜迪奥拉说。 

他们没有讲之前说过的话题，而是闲聊了几句。瓜迪奥拉问了卡西近期身体状况，哈维也问了德布劳内和孩子的事情。 

我担心凯文受伤，不敢让他踢太多比赛，曼城不能没有他。   
瓜迪奥拉忧心仲仲地说。   
他不像你，你当初一年能踢80场，一点事没有，死操都操不死。 

哎呀，哪有什么死操操不死，操着操着就会死。   
哈维调侃说。   
我都被你活活操死过好几次了，你忘了吗？ 

躺在哈维旁边玩INS的卡西忍不住笑出了声。他以为哈维说的是字面上的意思，指瓜迪奥拉执教非常严厉，连他这种铁人也吃不消。 

不过，哈维说的不只是字面上的意思。电话里的两人同时笑出了声，一语双关，让他们回忆起一些陈年往事。 

瓜迪奥拉砰地一声关上工作室的门。德布劳内绷紧身体，做好和对方吵架的心理准备。但瓜迪奥拉只是走过来，抱起婴儿亲了亲。 

我来照顾孩子吧，瓜迪奥拉温柔地说，你需要休息，凯文。 

我还好，德布劳内说。 

你还是去休息吧，瓜迪奥拉弯腰吻了德布劳内一下，曼城需要你，我也需要你。 

曼城也需要你，德布劳内回吻了对方。剑拔弩张的气氛一扫而光，他心里被一种柔情填满了。 

我们会赢的，佩普。   
德布劳内郑重地说。 

会的，必须赢，瓜迪奥拉说，让克洛普见鬼去吧。 

京多安胆战心惊地推开窗户，朝向瓜迪奥拉房子那边什么声音也没传来。他视线往下，就看到这对情侣推着婴儿车出门散步，有说有笑。   
他冲他们打了个招呼，再关上窗。他还年轻，不知道中年老男人的生活方式。在事业和生活双重压力下，他们会刷刷嘴甜女主播送送游艇，关上电脑又是一条好汉。瓜迪奥拉这种中年老男人当然不屑于此道，他只是刷刷嘴甜前男友们，过过嘴瘾，挂掉电话又是一条好汉。


End file.
